


Charlie

by Barnbandit



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A TOUCH of past assault, F/M, Self-Growth, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Young and dumb, ew feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 80,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnbandit/pseuds/Barnbandit
Summary: Seto Kaiba uses fear to intimidate those around him, with the exception of his brother. Between dark glares and the icy coating over that personality, who's to say different? Who can say to him, "You don't scare me, Kaiba." SK/ OC Language, lemons in some chapters, rated Explicit because there's naughty stuff in here.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm Barnbandit! I've been semi-active on FF.net, and recently been allowed to create an account here. I'm going to start moving my fics over, bit by bit, but all of them will be complete, including this one. I hope you enjoy, this story did very well over there. SK/OC, if that's not your tea then move along, no hard feelings.

“Please Charlie? It would mean so much to me.” Begged the girl in the hospital bed. Her eyes were still covered with bandages from the surgery a few weeks prior. Her mother sat beside the bed, a kind, but unmoving look upon her face. I was originally here to visit, with plans to go back to the states after a week or so, but the girl was asking me to extend my stay. She wanted to go see her brother duel in a tournament a short distance away. A friend of his named Tristan had offered to escort her, but her mother wasn't sure about sending the girl with someone she didn't know. I, on the other hand, was family, and another story. I brushed back the long black hair in my face. 

“Alright Serenity, how long is this supposed to take? I have school starting in August.” 

“Oh not nearly that long! A few weeks at most.” Chirped the girl, a bright smile growing. 

“Alright Serenity, if you promise to stay with Charlotte, you can go.” I winced at the use of my given name, but smiled nonetheless. “When do we go?” 

“Alright, the train goes this way for two hours, and then we get on another for two more.” I said, looking at the map. 

“Alright! Sounds good.” Said the girl resolutely. We sat quiet for a few minutes before she spoke up. “I really appreciate you coming Charlie.” 

“Hey, no problem.” I smiled and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder. “I hadn't seen you in a while, and I needed something fun to do after graduation.” 

“Did you figure out what college you're going too?” I shook my head, before remembering the girl couldn't see the action. “I put in a few applications before I left. The responses will be there when I get home.” 

“Are you going to stay in New York?” 

“Not if I have any choice in it.” I chuckled and shifted back to cross my lanky long legs. “I'm kind of tired of the city... I sent a letter out to a few schools in Kansas and Oklahoma.” 

“So far? What about your parents?” 

“I think my parents will be relieved to just have me stashed away in a college.” My mind shifted briefly to my mother, who was supportive of anything I did, and to my father, which wasn't so gung ho. “Dad wants me in Harvard, or Johns Hopkins, or Yale. But I don't think I'm quite good enough for those.” 

“You're so smart though!” I snorted. “If you say so... what about you? Any plans after graduation?” 

She shook her head. “I wasn't sure what my options were, with this...” She reached a hand up and gently touched the bandages still over her eyes. 

“Well now you can start planning what you'd like to do!” I said, making sure to smile so she'd hear the optimism in my voice. “You've got a few years before you graduate, and until then you can play around with things you like doing.” 

“I did like to draw...” “Imagine what you'll be able to do once those bandages come loose, painting, water color, and the things you'll see.” 

“But... what if I don't?” I frowned and looked over to see a matching one on her lips. 

“What do you mean?” “I mean... what if I take these off... and I still can't see?” 

“Oh Ren.” I squeezed her and felt her lean into the hug. “I can't imagine how scared you are...” I murmured to her softly. “But...” I leaned back and brushed a stray tear that had leaked under the wraps with the sleeve of my ratty black sweater. “You can't live in fear. We're gonna go, and we're gonna see Joey duel, and we're gonna watch him get to the finals.” 

That bright smile was back, and I couldn't help but match it. “Will you take pictures for me? I want to see everything I miss.” I fingered the black camera around my neck. 

“Of course! You know me, just a little shutterbug.” She giggled and I brought the lens up to snap a shot. 

My appearance wasn't one that stood out in New York, but in Japan I was a giant pink thumb. Black jeans that were tore out at the knees, and scuffed converse sneakers, usually with some t-shirt that varied from sarcastic comments to American rock bands. My hair was supposed to be a dark brown, but once I figured out how to dye I was in my room every few months with box, darkening it to an inky black and painting my nails to match. I was a walking teenage rebellion, and no matter what, my parents couldn't seem to do much about it. I shouldered my bag and led Serenity off the train and towards the bathrooms for a quick break while we waited for the next train. Most gave me sour looks, or ignored me all together. 

As we sat down in the station, she spoke. “Hey, do you have your laptop?” 

“Hmm? Sure.” I thumped down the heavy bag and dug around in it a minute before bringing out a silver HP covered in stickers. “What do you need?” 

“Well Tristan told me about Joey's duels, I guess he found them online.” 

“Oh okay.” Linking up with the station's wireless, I did a few quick searches until I found the Battle City website. “Oh okay. Here we go. Looks like... he just won against a guy named... Mako Tsunami.” 

Her smile turned beaming. “That means he has enough cards to make it into the finals! Oh Charlie!” Her arms wrapped clumsily around me and I couldn't help but smile. 

“Looks like we're gonna be right on time. I hope we can find our way around...” I muttered, flicking around and finding a map. Fortunately it looked like whatever it was the players were using to duel came with a GPS location. “Alright, so it looks like he's on the...north side of town by the pier, I'll check again when we get there.” 

“Wonderful. I'm so excited!” Chirped the girl. 

“I bet! When was the last time you saw Joey?” “He came before I went into surgery...” She ducked her head and fiddled with her fingers in her lap. “I was a bit scared before I went in.” 

“Your Mom mentioned that... that's okay.” I bumped her shoulder as I shut the lid to the laptop. “Everyone gets scared sometimes. You did it anyway.” 

She giggled. “I did.” 

“And look where you are, well, take a big whiff.” I did so and coughed. “Wait, no, don't do that.” That smile was back as we waited for the next train.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this fic does follow canon a BIT. It's not exact, but it's referenced. Obviously I tweaked it to fit my needs. 
> 
> Also, let me know if the formatting get's goofy, I'm copy/pasting. 
> 
> You're amazing, thank you :)

“There now! Take a breath!” I said as we got out of the station in Domino.   
  


She did so with a shy smile and I had to laugh with her. “Tristan said he'd meet us here.” Said Serenity. As if on cue, a call of the girl's name had us both turning. A taller man with a broad point for a hair style was jogging over.   
  
“Tristan! Hey!” Chirped the girl with a bright smile.   
  
“You made it! Awesome.” He came over and gave the girl a fond hug, one that lasted just _hair_ too long. Clearing my throat, he backed up and looked over. “And you are?”   
  
  
“Charlie. Joey and 'Ren's cousin.” I offered a hand and he shook it with an unfiltered look over my appearance.   
  
“We saw that Joey got enough locator cards to get to the finals.” Said Serenity excitedly.   
  
“That's great!” Said Tristan with a smile.   
  
“I was going to check to see where he was and head that way.” I replied, digging for my laptop once more. Bringing the page back up, I spoke to the pair. “Looks like he's still over by the pier.” I looked to Tristan.   
  
“You know where that's at?”   
  
“Sure! I know exactly where that's at.” The way he said it gave me my doubts, so I made a mental image of the map and shut the laptop down.

It was clear he was out to impress my cousin. Starting out it wasn't so bad, most of the signs had subtitles or english translations, but as we started getting further and further from the center, that slowly stopped. As did the people. With the tournament in full swing, I expected to see people everywhere, but as we got away from the crowd, we hit more and more dead streets with only an occasional car or walker. It was then I noticed a second set of steps to echo our own. As we went to cross a street, I saw a cloaked figure move to do the same. The bragging man was elbow deep into a story about how he 'Taught Joey all he knows' when I interrupted, quiet, but firm.   
  
“We're being followed.”   
  
“Really-”   
  
“Don't _look_ dipshit.” I muttered, grabbing Serenity's hand, and shooting a dirty look to Tristan.   
  
“How do you know then?” He replied.   
  
“I've lived in New York long enough to know when I'm being tailed.... We need to find a main road.” I said, looking at the next cross street and seeing one about a block down. “Take a right, and we need to go.” I said, tugging her the way I wanted us to go. We hadn't gone but a few steps and there the tail was behind us, and with friends.   
  
“Company.” Said Tristan.   
  
“Alright we need to boogie.” I grabbed her hand tight and started to run.   
  
“Go! I'll hold them off.” The girl and I took off down the street and headed for the closest intersection. The second we stepped out a car slammed on it's brakes and I moved the girl out of the way.   
  
“M'walkin' here!” I called, more out of habit then anything, looking back to see Tristan still struggling with the men that had been following.   
  
“Pass on the green not in between you yankee!” I looked back and saw a blonde woman behind the wheel.   
  
“Mai?” Spoke the girl at my side.   
  
“Who's asking?” Asked the blonde suspiciously.   
  
“I'm Serenity. Joey's sister...”   
  
“Serenity??” A look of knowledge came over her face and I looked to Tristan as I heard the scuffle grow.   
  
“Nice to meet'chu, we gotta go. Get in.” I pulled the back door open and pushed the girl inside.   
  
“Hey wait-”   
  
“Go!” I climbed in and she spotted the scuffle behind us. Gunning the gas, we took off and I looked back to Tristan and frowned, I hope he'd be okay. “We're heading to the pier. That's where we saw him located last.” I said to Mai over the sound of the wind.   
  
“What about Tristan?” Asked Serenity.   
  
“He'll be okay. He can get away easier without us to worry about.” I said back, but in my gut I was still worried.   
  
“Tristan's a scrappy guy Serenity, don't you worry.” Said Mai over her shoulder to the girl. She and I seemed to lock eyes a minute before she looked back to the road.

As we came along the wharf I was worried the lead would be a dud, but a group of people collected at the edge had me pointing. As we drew up I stood and frowned. I'd found my cousin, but it wasn't the reunion I'd pictured. Joey stood on one side of the pier, and on the other was a spiky haired boy, and around their ankles were chains. Following the chains up I saw two large anchors.

“What in the fu-”

“Joey!” Called Serenity, climbing out and heading for the voices. I jogged to catch up. She was reaching for her bandages and I wrapped my arms around her waist and tugged her back towards the group watching.

“You need to wait Ren.” I said softly.

“But Joey's there- I hear him!”

“I know.”

“What's he doing?”

“You need to wait Ren.” I said firmly. Something wasn't right with my cousin. He showed nothing when he looked to where the girl and I stood. Joey was expressive, and quick to anger, it wasn't like him to be blank.

“What's going on?” Asked Mai, coming to stand with the group, clearly just as disturbed as I was.

“This creep named Marik has control over Joey.” Spoke a boy, looking to be about 12 or 13, with long black hair and bright gray eyes. “He's making them duel and who ever loses... loses.” He said, glancing to the red haired girl.

“What kinda sick game is this? Get them out of there!” I moved to separate when a large hand wrapped around my arm. Following it back to it's owner I found a tall brunet, his eyes a sharp blue. His other hand pointed to where a girl was locked into a chair, a large metal storage unit hanging over her head connected to a lift, where a man sat behind the wheel, a disgusting look on his face as he wiggled a controller in one hand.

“He looks like those freaks that tailed us.” I muttered.

“Marik's puppets.” He answered. I frowned. The sound of a buzzing engine had me turning and seeing a bike speeding up the dock, a familiar face on the back, with a black haired man in front.

“You made it. You had me worried.” I offered Tristan a hand and he gave me a cocky grin as he took it.

“Well you know they got one look at my muscles and took off!” He flexed and I stared with a blank face.

“You ran didn't you?”

“So fast.” Said the black haired man as he climbed off. “Duke.”

“Charlie.” I shook his hand and pulled it back when he brought it to his lips with a wink.

“As you can see we have quite the situation.”

Bringing the pair up to speed, I watched my cousin grabbed his head, shaking off what ever it was that had hold.

“Shake it off Joey.” I muttered.

“Charlie?” I looked to Serenity.

“Hmm?”

“Is Joey okay?”

“Ren I can't answer that.” I replied, watching the blond fall to his knees.

The clock above them was ticking. Yugi tugged his chain around the dock and I saw him place a golden pyramid around my cousin's neck. The duel would continue, and I found myself antsy. Time was winding down, and so were their life points. Joey would regain his thoughts though, and almost all at once everything happened.

A helicopter dove at the crane, knocking the trailer back, the timer holding the anchors blew, sending them into the sea. Serenity was moving before I could even blink, taking the blindfold off and heading straight for the water. A loud swear had me chucking the camera and sprinting after. She'd beat me in, key in hand. I dragged the smaller duelist from the water, and dove down to meet the auburn haired girl. She was struggling with his weight. Taking the blond from her grip, I swam for the surface and went straight for the dock. The tall brunet hauled me and my cousin out and I flopped to the dock like a drowned rat.

“Joey.” Whimpered Serenity, going right for him. He wasn't breathing. Getting to my knees I crawled over.

“Move Ren.” I leaned over and tapped his face. “Joe.” Nothing. I moved over and gave a set of hard presses to his chest and diaphragm. Everything was silent as I counted to five, checked his chest, I still didn't hear any response. I plugged his nose and pressed my lips to his, blowing my air into his lungs. The second I pulled back, he gasped, coughed, and spewed up the sea water caught in his body.

I pulled him to his side and sighed, looking up to the smaller duelist. “You okay?” He nodded.

Joey looked up and smiled at his sister, then at me. “Boy am I glad to see you guys.”

“Yeah you are. Saved your life punk.” I dropped to the dock and sighed. “Is this what you guys do?? No wonder your mom wanted me to keep an eye on you.” Serenity gave a soft giggle and Joey a tired, but wide smile.


	3. Chapter 3

“Your finals are in an unfinished arena?” I asked, looking around. 

“I hope not. Place gives me the creeps.” Said Joey. 

“I'm with Joey on this one.” Said Mai looking around with a frown. 

“Quiet you geeks.” Growled a voice. The lights flipped on and in their haze I saw the tall brunet from before, and the boy. 

“Howdy strangers.” I offered with a smile, now able to fully take him in. The man was all legs. His arms were crossed and his face was empty of anything but annoyance. It looked like he might respond to my comment, when my cousin spoke up. 

“Don't bother Charlie, Kaiba's not exactly the social type.” 

“Neither am I and I'm still here with you losers.” I replied with a grin at my cousin. “Besides, being rude doesn't get you friends.” I admonished the blond. “He's a big boy, if he doesn't want to be friends he doesn't have too.” 

Joey rolled his eyes as I stepped away to smile at the pair once more. “Hi, we didn't get introduced. I'm Charlie.” I offered to the pair before offering a hand. A man in a dark suit standing nearby moved to intercede before I pulled it back and gave him a firm look. “Easy big guy, I ain't got nothin' worth worrying about.” I tugged my baggy t-shirt up to show the hem of my jeans. “Wouldn't get through customs.” 

The younger one gave a smirk, and waved off the man before looking back to me, offering his hand. “Mokuba.” 

“Mokuba? Nice to meet you.” 

“You too! So you're Joey and Serenity's cousin?” 

I nodded. “Yea, but you keep that to yourself, wouldn't do to associate myself too close to that branch of the family tree.” My grin gave away that it was good natured ribbing. 

“Are you here to watch him duel?” I shook my head. 

“I'm here to keep an eye on Serenity. As a favor for my aunt. Now I'm stuck watching Joey too, and I’m not even getting paid for it.” 

A snort could be heard from the taller one and I lifted a brow. “No amount of money could pay for babysitting Wheeler.” He grunted, not bothering to look in my direction. 

“See, that's what I'm saying. Oh well, the things you do for family. What can you do?” I smiled at the boy. 

“What about you? What brings you here?” 

“Seto is one of the finalists.” Explained the boy, indicating the man at his side. 

“Wait, aren't you  _ running _ this tournament?” 

That had the blue eyed man looking my way, stare chilly. “And?” 

“Finalist in your own tournament?” He didn't answer and I shrugged. “Just calling it like I see it.” 

“And what does that mean?” He asked, tone cold. I shoved my hands in my pockets. 

“Well if you want me to spell it out-” 

“I think we're done here.” He looked to the suit and I raised my hands in a motion of peace. 

“Whatever. It was nice meeting you Mokuba.” I turned and stepped away. As I returned back to the group, Joey looked over. 

“What did I tell ya? Prince charming huh?” 

“Oh yea.” I looked back and found that blue eyed stare my way. I met it, and he looked away. Smirking a bit, I joined the conversation the group was having about the remaining finalists. 

There would be four. A 'mystery duelist', a white haired boy that apparently was friends with the group I'd joined, and a dark-skinned tan boy with blond hair. Then there was Marik. Tall, and hooded, he'd said nothing but his name upon his arrival. That didn't mean much to me though, it was the long legged brunet. I was thirsty for that boy, curious as to what was under that coat, to what those hands could do. 

“Something on your mind?” Asked Mai with a smirk on her lips as the order for the finalists was decided. 

Shamelessly busted, I grinned and looked at her. “No, why do you ask?” 

She chuckled softly. “He  _ is  _ a tall drink of water, isn't he?” 

“Yeah but I like them with a pulse usually.” 

“Oh that attitude is enough to send me packing, trust me.” 

“Like them with a bit more flair?” My smug gaze turned to my cousin and she blushed a bit and looked away. 

“Who could love a chump like that?” 

“I didn't say anything about love... but I do.” I gave her a gentle smile this time. “He's a dope, but he's a good guy.” 

“I suppose.” I just hummed and returned to my subtle observations. 

The weather on top of the blimp was chilly, and I was quick to offer my jacket to Serenity. I sat shivering through the first duel of Yugi and the white haired boy named Bakura. It was an odd game though. Before long the sky lost stars and I felt goose flesh run down my body. It was quickly appearing that this wasn't just a card game. Copies of the duelists appeared at their side, chained to walls. 'What kind of twisted shit is this?' I thought to myself. 

“Ren, maybe we should go...” I offered quietly. 

“But Yugi needs us here! We can't go.” She said firmly. 

“It's magic.” Said Joey, looking to me with a frown. 

“Magic?” 

“Yea... see those things?” He pointed to the golden trinkets around the pair's necks. “They're old... real old. Like 5000 years.” 

My brows pinched. “So what's that got to do with it?” 

“It's... complicated... but basically, each one has powers. The one in Yugi's puzzle is good, and the one in the ring... not so much.” I looked to where the pair stood and I noticed the malice on the white haired man's face. 

“Bakura's a good guy, really.” Said Tristan with a frown. “It's that ring. I tried to get rid of it in Duelist Kingdom, but somehow it always finds it's way back.” 

“So he's... possessed?” I asked, not sure if I was buying it, but Joey nodded. 

“They're called the Millennium Items. We've ran across others before this, but now... I don'know, something about this tournament has me thinking it's more then just the God cards everyone's after.” He shot a dirty look to where Marik stood a short distance away. “That's the jerk that took over my brain at the docks.” 

“And you're just letting him get away with it?” I growled, taking a hard step forward. 

“No, no, no.” Said Joey firmly, grabbing my arm and holding me firm. “I know, it's temptin'. But he'll pay, trust me.” 

“He better. You're going against that joker, aren't you?” I replied with a hard squint at the hooded man. 

“You bet. And I'm gonna wipe the floor with him. You wait.” 

“You better.” I said firmly, shaking off his hand and looking back to the duel. 

Bakura would collapse after his duel, leaving the group worried about his welfare. 

“We can't exactly take him to a hospital guys... Does this thing have any kind of medical staff?” I asked, looking over the pale boy in bed. His pulse was strong, but breathing was shallow and he didn't seem to respond to touch. 

“He needs a  _ real  _ doctor.” Said Tea firmly, and I nodded in agreement. 

“Well then we need to talk to Rich boy about landin' this thing!” Said Joey, heading out the door. 

“Joey!” Yugi went after and I looked to Serenity. “C'mon, we need to get his head on straight.” 

Following after the pair, Yugi spoke up. “Joey, do you even know where you're going?” 

“He's gotta be in one of these rooms. Kaiba!” He banged on a door and I rolled my eyes, catching sight of a boy down the hall. 

“Mokuba.” The blond paused and I nodded to where the boy was frowning at my cousin. 

“What are you guys doing?” 

“We wanted to speak to Kaiba.” Said Yugi politely. The black haired boy hesitated, but nodded to a door next to the one the blond had been banging on. 

“That's his room... but you can't-” Without a second thought, Joey started banging on it. “Stop! He's getting ready for his duel.” Said the boy with a frown. 

“Joey, take a pill.” I said, grabbing his fist. The door slid open and there stood the other duelist, a frown on his lips as he saw who laid on the other side. My cousin tensed and opened his mouth to bark at the blue eyed man. 

“Joey.” He looked to me. 

“Shh.” I smiled at Kaiba. “Howdy stranger.” 

“What do you dorks want?” Grunted Kaiba, moving out of the doorway. 

“We need you to land this floatin' castle and get Bakura to some help!” Said Joey, forgetting my scolding almost instantly as he moved inside. I gave a deep sigh. 

“Impossible. The ship is only scheduled for one stop, and that's at our destination.” Said Kaiba with a distasteful look to my cousin. 

“Well you better make one-” 

“Joey. For the last time.  _ Shh _ .” I growled, giving him a dirty look. “You don't demand favors.” 

Yugi spoke up. “Bakura's sick Kaiba, and we don't know what's wrong with him. Charlie says he's okay but...” 

“I also said I'm no doctor.” I said firmly. “I know first aid from a class I took, but I'm not a doctor.” I looked to the blue eyed man. “He needs help. Not a highschool health class, a  _ real  _ doctor.” 

“Please.” Said Serenity sweetly, bowing at the waist. “Please Kaiba, we're worried.” 

The brunet grunted before standing and moving to a phone nearby. A few presses and and he was speaking into the receiver. “It's Kaiba. Send a medical team to Bakura's room.” He waited for confirmation before hanging up. “Our medical staff is better equipped then any hospital. Your friend will be looked after.” 

I tapped my cousin soundly in the chest with the back of my hand. “You see what manners get you?” 

“What? It got taken care of!” 

“God you're a dope.” I muttered. 

“We should go.” Said Yugi, turning for the door. 

“Thank you.” I said to the brunet before moving towards the door, making an exaggerated look to the blond. 

“Yea... thanks.” Muttered Joey, following me out. Sharing a smile with Serenity, we left the blue eyed man to his preparations.


	4. Chapter 4

“Joey! If you fall can I have your stuff??” I called up as a thick gust threw my cousin off, scrambling to catch his cards. 

“Charlie!” Scolded Serenity. 

“What? A little teasing is the least of his worries.” 

“He needs our support!” She said firmly. 

“Go Joey.” I replied with a lack luster wave of my hands. 

“You're a bad cheerleader.” Said Tristan. 

“That's what they told me in highschool.” I gave a smirk and looked back to Marik. “You've got a debt to pay my friend! And Wheeler's pay back in kind.” The bald man snorted and looked to Joey. 

“Your cheerleader squad doesn't scare me.” 

“You should be!” Said Joey with a grin as he drew. “Because she's right. If you think you can get away with the dirty tricks you've been pullin' you got another thing comin'!” 

I looked over at Serenity and smirked. “How's that? Better?” She gave me a knowing smile. I may not be a good cheerleader, but I was really good a pushing buttons. “I'm going to grab something warm. I'll be back. You want anything?” She shook her head. 

Heading inside, I made my way to the commons. It was almost like a hotel lobby, holding coffee, tea, soda, anything a guest could want. Pouring hot coffee into one of the paper cups provided, I added a bit of sugar. Having gotten what I came for, I turned to head back out when a form smacked hard into mine, causing the cup to up end and pour straight down my front. 

“Holy  _ fuck _ that's hot.” I whimpered, looking first to my soaked shirt then to the brick wall I'd smacked into. “Watch where fuck you're goin' would ya??” I snapped, the hidden Bronx accent slipping before closing my eyes and sighing, the hot liquid already cooling. “I'm sorry. Are you okay?” I corrected, looking up into the bright eyes of the tournament's host. 

“Fine.” He sidestepped around the puddle I stood in before heading to the counter I'd just left. Giving a sigh, I grabbed a few napkins off the counter and bent to wipe up the spill. “Looks like Joey's not the only one in need of a lesson in manners.” I muttered. 

“Excuse you?” He growled. 

“I  _ said _ , Joey's not the only one who needs a lesson in manners.” I replied, tossing the soaked paper away. 

“With a mouth like that, you're right.” He said back. 

“You know it's generally a good idea to apologize when you run into someone.” 

“You were the one who wasn't watching where you were going.” He grunted. 

“And  _ you  _ were the one looming.” I snapped, throwing away the now empty cup. “And  _ I _ did.” 

“And yet here we are.” He said, tone showing annoyance. 

“Here we are.” He moved away from the counter and I sidestepped to block his path. “It won't kill you.” 

His gaze narrowed dangerously. “It might. You're in my way.” 

“I see that.” I said with a patient smile. 

“Move.” 

“Say please.” That irritated curve returned to his lips and I could only smirk. “You don't scare me. One word.” 

I saw his jaw clench before he let out a low, growling 'Please'. “Sure.” I stepped aside and let him pass, a smirk still on my lips as I moved to go change into a fresh shirt. 

“Joey!” 

Serenity was worried. I could see it on her face. My cousin had collapsed, but so had the one calling himself 'Marik'. It'd come to light that whomever the tattooed man had been, it  _ wasn't  _ the leader of the Rare Hunters, having been struck down for using a fake version of the God card Ra. 

“Charlie...” 

I tried for a reassuring smile, but she could see right through it. “You need to stay put Ren. He's gotta get up on his own.” 

“But what if he doesn't??” 

“I don't think you give him nearly enough credit.” I saw the blond shift and perked. “Joey! Stand  _ up _ .” 

“I can't.” He murmured. I saw the bald man stirring too and frowned. 

“You  _ can _ ! You need too! You didn't get this far to land on your ass! Get on your  _ feet _ Joseph!” I snapped. Slowly, he got his hands under him, and his knees. It was a snail's race at this point. The bald man was on his knees, but had stilled, and as he collapsed once more, Joey rose. “That'a boy! Ren look!” The girl peeked through her fingers and a smile started to grow. 

“You did it Joey!” 

“The winner! Of this duel, Joey Wheeler!” The second the platform was down I went to help the blond man. 

“How you doin' buddy?” 

“M'tired.” He mumbled. 

“Bet you are.” The sound of screaming would bring us pause though. The tan skinned man in the corner was yelling,  _ howling _ , and holding his head. A powerful pulse, thick and innately dark came from him as he bent over screaming. 

“What's going on with Namu?” Asked Tea. 

“Looks like he's having a fit.” I said with a frown. The screaming slowly died, and in it's place was a deep, dark laughter. As the tanned man stood tall, his hair had spiked, and the look in his eye had turned distinctly unstable. 

**“Fools.”** It mocked. I say it, because there was something about the man that stood there that  _ wasn't  _ human. I might be new to this 'magic' thing, but I knew crazy when I saw it. “ _ I  _ am Marik.” 

“Wait... then who's that?” Asked Tristan, pointing to the bald man. “A puppet. Useless now.” He pulled something from his belt, and on the end I saw the same eye that had resided on Yugi and Bakura's necklace's. 

“That another one of those things?” I asked Joey softly. 

“Looks like it...” 

“Awesome.” I grunted, shifting his weight. “Let's get you inside.” 

“Ren I don't want you alone right now. That Marik or Namu, or whoever he is gives me the creeps.” I said firmly. We were on the top deck, looking out over the water below. The night had calmed, and so it wasn't so chilly up here. 

“But I'm sure he wouldn't do anything...” We both turned as the door opened and I relaxed as I saw it was the blue eyed man. 

“Go on, get your stuff into my room. I'll be down in a bit.” 

She sighed, but nodded. “Love you.” She offered sweetly. 

“Love you too Ren.” She stepped away and I reached into my pocket and pulled out a flattened pack of cigarettes and a lighter. 

“You shouldn't smoke up here.” Grunted the brunet. 

“Oh yea? Why's that?” I said around the filter as the end caught. 

“Something about the ship you're on being filled with helium.” 

I snorted and gave him a facetious smile. “I'll be careful.” 

He scoffed and curled his lip. “Disgusting habit.” 

“I grew up in New York, I'm lucky I don't have a smack habit.” I rolled my eyes so hard I worried they'd stick. “If you don't like it, stop breathing my air. Fortunately for you, there's plenty  _ over there _ .” I gestured with a shooing motion. 

“I go where I please.” 

“I have a feeling you do just about  _ anything _ you please.” I quipped back, taking a drag off the cigarette and shooting a look his way. 

“And what does that mean?” He was looming again, and I turned to face him, patience short after the long day. 

“Means I've met a ton of pretty rich boys  _ just  _ like you. Arrogant, and  _ so  _ proud of daddy's money. Everyone else is just  _ beneath you _ .” Those sharp eyes narrowed. “Got it, didn't I?” I smirked and took another drag off the stale cigarette. “That's what I thought. You might stand out here honey, but you wouldn't turn a head in New York.” Oh that pissed him off. Large hands grabbed the rail on either side of my form, but I stayed put, meeting that blue stare shamelessly. 

“Who  _ fuck  _ are you to talk to me that way?” A warm tingle ran down my spine at the swear. I had him riled, even if he didn't show it. 

“I think I'm the one person on this ship that  _ isn't  _ afraid of you Kaiba.” The kiss was hard, and downright relentless. For a long moment, I wasn't sure how to respond before I pressed into the exchange. My hand came to grip his coat, but the second my other went up to wrap around his neck his own grabbed it tight. Pulling back, I saw the filter still in my fingers. 

“What was it you said about being careful?” He asked, tone low and husky. 

“Whoopsie.” He pulled it from my hand and flicked it over the side. 

“My room, five minutes.” He turned and I squinted after him. 

“Which one's yours again?” He snorted and went through the sliding doors. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smells like smut in here.

I knocked soundly and the door slid open. The room was dim, leaving only a few shines from auxiliary lights from what was probably a bathroom and a kitchenette. The second the door was shut behind me, I was pressed against it and my lips taken in another breathtaking kiss. Large hands roamed my form and when we parted for air, I let out a breathless chuckle. 

“Boy do I hope I have the right room.” A snort left the man and the rumble of a chuckle against my skin. He laughs? Who knew. 

“You don't strike me as a picky type.” 

“You know just how to get into a woman's pants don't you?” 

“This way I think.” One of those large hands pulled the button to my jeans and slid inside, drawing a gasp from me as he found his target. 

“Bedroom.” He growled, pulling his hand back and drawing a disappointed grunt from me. 

Shedding clothes as I went, and finding the reward when I turned towards him once more. In the light from the small porthole, I could see. He was lean, his muscles tight on his abdomen, and leading down to the sharp spikes of his hip bones showing through his open buckle and zipper. He was a sight for memory. Lust drew me in to place a hot, open mouthed kiss against his flesh. A hard sigh escaped him, and I yanked on his tight pants to free the hardness below. I felt almost smug as I wrapped a hand around his length. Thick enough to fill my hand and big enough to support that cocky attitude of his. 

Running a hot tongue up the bottom I wrapped my lips around the tip. He hissed through his teeth and I felt his long fingers weave into my hair. I bobbed my head a few times before he pulled me off and shoved me back on the bed. I hummed and squirmed out of my jeans while he did the same. As he pressed between my legs, I gripped his hips and turned us over, moving to meet his lips. He turned with a disgusted look on his face. 

“What, you don't know where your dick's been?” A large hand in my hair had my face turned upwards, meeting that bright blue stare, now clouded in lust. 

“You talk too much.” 

“Say what'chu want but I think you like it.” I rubbed his body with mine and felt his hard flesh press into mine. 

When he sank in, that did leave me speechless. I sat back and let him sink in fully, drawing a moan from my throat. His hands moved up to my chest and caught the tips in his fingers, his hips shifting. 

“You need to  _ move _ .” 

“Aren't we impatient?” I crooned, looking down with heavily lidded eyes. A hard pinch to my nipples seemed to answer, and drew my hips to move. Pressing my hands to his and rocking my head back, I started to buck into a pace. A soft, and low groan left his throat and his hands ran down my sides to squeeze my hips and urge me harder. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” I hissed, moving my hands to his chest to rock faster. I was seeing white, and shamelessly rode him for release. A hard groan left him and his hands tightened, his body bucking to meet mine. Fuck I was close. It was as he neared his own did I finally achieve it. His breathing turned jagged, and uneven and I felt the sting of his fingers in my flesh as his body crashed into mine. I bit my lip hard, but couldn't stop the panting moan as I peaked, his body tensing under mine as he held me down until he was pressed as deep as he could go. Groaning, his length twitching hard as he climaxed. 

We both sat for a long moment, bodies tangled together in a heap before I moved and flopped beside him. We sat in silence, just basking in the warm afterglow. As the haze cleared he sat up and moved to grab his pants from the floor. 

“Not a cuddler?” I muttered, still foggy as blood returned to it's normal places. 

“You can go anytime.” He said as he stood, pulling his pants up to his hips and buckling the belt. 

“Just a charmer, aren't you?” I grunted, moving to sit up and catching my jeans as he threw them my way. 

“I'm sorry, I'm not familiar on how this works. Should I pay you?” He stepped out and I sighed as I started to recollect my clothes. He was at a computer when I stepped through, tugging my t-shirt on over my head. 

“Thanks for the ride asshole.” 

“Goodnight Charlie.” He replied monotonously. 

“Night Kaiba.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Mom...  _ Mom _ .” I blinked and looked over to where my son was looking at me with a familiar look of irritation. 

“What's the matter with you?” 

“Nothing sweetie, just thinking.” I said as I returned my gaze out the window. 

“About what?” 

“Battle City.” 

We were on our way to Japan. I'd received an invitation to Serenity's wedding, which wasn't a problem, I was more than happy to go. The hiccup came from who she was marrying. Mokuba Kaiba. That adorable teenager from the tournament. But that tournament was ten years and a divorce ago. We'd been  _ honored  _ with a private flight, and had spent the last 12 hours in the lap of luxury. Well, Gabe had, I'd spent the majority of it well in thought. 

“That tournament you went too with Joey and Serenity?” 

I nodded. 

“What about it?” 

“Nothin'.” He gave me a knowing look and I sighed. “Really, just remembering who was there. Wondering if I'll see some of them again.” 

He gave a smile, and I had to give one back. He had my smile. One of the few things about him that were really mine. “I'm sure you will! And isn't Joey engaged too? We could be coming back soon, so anyone you don't see here I'm sure you'll see there.” 

“You're right. Like usual.” Another beaming smile had me chuckling as I got up to use the bathroom.

“Aren't you just a dream.” I cooed at the woman in the mirror. 

“Oh Charlie!” She gave a breath taking smile and wrapped her arms around me. “It's so good to see you! I'm glad you could make it!” She chattered. “And Gabriel! Look at you!” She crouched and smoothed the front of my son's suit. 

“You look pretty Serenity.” Said the boy, clearly uncomfortable, but wanting to please. 

“Thank you, I'm glad you could come.” He gave her a smile and she gave it right back. “Can I tell you a secret?” The boy nodded. “I'm really nervous.” 

“Really?” 

She nodded. 

“Why?” 

“Well... I guess I'm worried if he'll say no... that he doesn't want to be with me.” 

“But that's silly.” She blinked and the boy cocked his head at her. “Why would he go to all this trouble if he didn't love you? He flew us out... and I saw grandma and grandpa... and you and Joey's parents... Seems like a whole lot of people here love you.” The boy had a look of thought before looking up to her. “I think he does too.” She gave him a tight hug and the boy seemed uncertain. 

“You're right.” 

“He usually is.” I said with a chuckle. “Alright Gabe, let's leave Ren to finish getting ready.” The girl stood and I smiled at her, moving a bang out of her face. 

“Knock'um dead pretty lady.” As we stepped out, I shut the door firmly. 

Stopping to look at myself in a tall mirror in the hallway, I smiled. My hair had lightened back to something close to it's original color, but the years of dying had taken it's toll, leaving it darker then it used to be. I'd added several brown and copper highlights though, giving it a full, textured look. I'd picked a maroon dress, the fabric tight against my skin, but flattering to my light complexion, with matching lipstick and black heels. 

“You clean up good cuz.” I smiled at Joey through the mirror. 

“Not bad huh? Given the jet lag.” He gave me a warm embrace. 

“Why didn't you sleep? Mokuba said he sent a private jet.” 

“He did, but I never sleep well on planes. Gabe, don't mess with that.” I tapped the boy's hand as he fiddled with his bow tie. 

“I hate this thing.” 

“Me too bud.” Said Joey, tugging on his own. 

“Would you stop? Bad enough I gotta watch the kid.” I frowned as he unraveled it. “You dope.” 

“I know that voice.” I turned and gave a bright smile at a grown, but familiar face. 

“Mokuba! Look at you!” I squeezed his chin and gave a teasing grin. “All grown up! You're a dream. If only it wasn't your wedding day.” I patted his cheek and he gave a grin of his own. 

“I see you haven't changed.” 

“Just as charming as ever.” I made a face at his tie. “You men, I swear. You're broken.” I teased as I tugged it loose to straighten it out. 

“Mokuba, it's almost time.” I felt a tingle run down my spine at the sound of that voice, knowing it instantly. I glanced up, and we made eye contact over his brother's shoulder before I looked back to the groom. 

“You nervous?” 

“Yea...” 

“It's okay, so is she.” 

“Yea?” His gray eyes looked into mine for truth and I chuckled. 

“Mhmm. Don't worry, it passes... Gabriel.” I peeked over at my son.  “Help Joey with his tie before he strangles himself.” I hummed as I finished Mokuba's and brushed it smooth. “There we are. Don't worry. Blink and you'll be through the vows and you'll be having so much fun you won't even remember this feeling.” 

“You sound like you know.” 

“She does.” Said Joey. 

“Shut up dope.” I grunted. “But he's right. I do. I recommend a shot, with a mint chaser.” I chuckled, patting the groom's shoulders. “Alright! C'mon Gabe, let's go find our seats.” 

“Hang on...” The boy tightened Joey's bow and pointed at it. “Don't touch it.” 

“You got it!” Said Joey with a mocking salute and a grin. “Bossy britches.” 

I chuckled, looking back. “Wonder where he gets it...” I met that blue eyed stare once more. “Nice seein' you Kaiba.” Taking my son's hand into mine, I moved us to our seats. 


	6. Chapter 6

I snapped shots through the beautiful ceremony. I didn't want to step on the professional photographer's toes, so I stayed in my seat, only taking shots I found interesting. This kiss, the reveal. I was studying the screen when I saw it. The groom's brother was watching me from his spot on the dais, and more importantly, my son. Gabe was squirming in his seat, which didn't surprise me. He was often bored at affairs like this. Once we got some food it would help ease some of his tension. Speaking of food. My stomach gave a loud gurgle and I groaned softly, rocking my perfect hair back. 

“God I'm hungry.” 

“Hush Charlotte.” Scolded my father. I rolled my eyes but my mother was already digging into her purse and pulling out a set of mints for my son and I, a knowing smile in place. “Thanks Momma.” I passed one to my son, who took it eagerly. 

“Could this priest go on any longer? Muttered a voice behind me, and I turned to see another familiar face. 

“Tristan.” The brunet turned and studied me a minute before smiling. 

“Charlie!” I instantly held a finger to my lips. 

“Shhh!” We shared a grin before I stretched a hand out to shake with his warmly. A tap on my shoulder would bring me back, with a disapproving look from my father. I looked back mouthing the word 'Later!' and seeing a few other familiar faces in the row with him. Reluctantly, I slouched in my seat and crossed my legs. Best be in for the long haul. 

“How you been??” I clapped Tristan on the shoulder firmly and smiled. 

“Just peachy! Good to see you!” 

“Hey, you too. What's it been?” 

“Ten years... Ain't that nuts? Doesn't feel like it.” 

“No kiddin'.” 

“Mom.” I looked to my hip to see my son patiently waiting. “Can we go get something to eat? Please?” 

I smiled.  “Sure. Hey, I'll catch you later, I've been waiting for this food.” 

“No kiddin'. I'm right behind you.” 

“Alright everyone! Look out here I come!” Said Joey, drawing a snort from me. 

“Watch your fingers.” I said, helping my son scoop a few things onto his plate. It was mostly sushi. Not something he was totally familiar with, but I tried to get some things he might like. I sat down at the table assigned to us, thankfully it was with Joey and his plus one, Mai. The other occupant was Kaiba, but he said nothing as we sat down. 

“Hey honey!” Said Mai, standing to press a kiss to my cheek. 

“Hey! Good to see you! How you been?” 

“Just great! You know we just put a down payment on a house.” 

“Really?? That's exciting. Don't let him decorate.” I teased, nodding to Joey, who was stuffing himself silly with rice. 

“Oh heavens no. Who's this? Your date?” Her teasing smile looked to Gabe, who just looked affronted. 

“I'm her kid!” 

“Well that explains the sass.” 

“Oh he's full of it.” I looked to my son and frowned. “What's wrong kiddo?” 

“What is this?” 

“Sushi. It's fish.” He gave an uncertain look and I gave a small concession. “Will you try? If you try it and don't like it I won't make you eat it.” He nodded and picked up a roll and took a nibble. A clear look of unpleasantness covered his face before he set it back on his plate and placed his napkin over it. “That's alright sweetie. Leaves room for cake. Here. This is chicken.” I offered a sauce covered bite and he took it, chewing thoughtfully before nodding. “Here.” I pushed my plate over and took his. “We don't have a lot of fish at home.” 

“Where did you end up settling?” Asked Mai. 

“Kashash.” Said Joey through his food. 

“ _Swallow_.” The woman and I chorused before chuckling. 

“I ended up going to a school in Kansas. I liked it, so I stayed.” 

“Kansas? Where's that?” 

“Middle of nowhere. Which is how I like it.” I chuckled, taking a bite out of a roll. “It's quiet. I spent so much time in New York, I was ready for the peace and quiet.” 

“I'm sure. Well that's nice! You'll have to come see our new house before you go.” 

“I'd love too, we'll be here for a few days.” 

“Come  _ on  _ Joey! Please!” Whined the blonde woman as she tugged on the groomsmen. “One dance!” 

“It's never just one!” “I'll dance with you.” Said Gabe shyly. 

“Oh would you??” Mai's face lit up and she stuck her tongue out playfully at my cousin before holding her hands out for my son's. 

“You just got stood up by a ten year old.” I said with a smirk at Joey. 

“Feh.” 

“Bet he's a better dancer then you anyway.” That gave him pause before he got up grumbling, leaving me alone with the ever silent blue eyed man. 

He'd aged well. His form had filled out, but that could be the suit. I'm sure it was worth a small fortune. 

“Hey stranger... how you been?” I offered, drawing a raised brow from him. “Not biting hm?” I moved to the seat beside him and leaned back.  “So tell me why you find me and my son so interesting?” 

“I don't know what you mean.” 

“Don't play dumb it doesn't suit you.” His sharp eyes looked my way and I waved down a passing waiter to grab a flute of champagne. 

“Is it really that hard to figure out?” 

“No... but I want to hear you say it.” He grit his teeth and I just sipped the sweet champagne. 

“He  _ looks _ ...” 

“Like you. I know.” I looked to my son on the dance floor, a bright smile on his face. He had Kaiba's long limbs, and hands, making him almost lanky, but his hair was long, almost down to his shoulders, and a dark mahogany, like mine. His eyes though, and that face, that was all from his sire. 

“What did you think would happen? We were all over each other on that blimp.” I took another sip. 

“And you... didn't think that was important?” 

“No... why?” He grit his teeth so hard I swear I could hear them creak. 

“So here you are, showing up to my brother's wedding some bastard kid.” 

“You watch it.” It was my turn to get angry. “I understand you are upset, but this is my cousin's wedding, and that is  _ my son. _ ” We stared each other down, before he looked away, reaching for what I could only assume to be scotch in a tumbler on the table. Swallowing it all in one go, he summoned another. 

“So... why  _ didn't _ you call.” It was a question, but he wasn't asking. 

“Because Kaiba... we were young and dumb.” I chuckled, leaning back to cross my legs. “I got home, I started looking at colleges, and next thing I know, I'm looking at a pink plus sign.” I took a breath through my nose and sighed. “My parents weren't happy.” I drained my glass and waved it at a waiter to show I'd like more. “To be fair, I didn't know he was yours at first... You weren't the only one I slept with.” His lips turned down and I waved it off, taking my fresh glass graciously. “That's another story... But anyway. Nine months later, I still wasn't sure. He came out bald, and y'know they all kinda look alike, all squishy.” 

“When did you know?” That one was actually a question, even if he didn't look at me. 

“When he was three... I came into the living room and had a book in his lap. I asked him if he was reading to the cat, and he told me: 'Cats don't need reading too mom. I like to read for  _ me _ .'” I chuckled again, watching my son dance with Mai, and now Joey. “He'd taught himself. After that, I couldn't keep up. He was always asking for new things to learn. Begging to go to school, but when he went he told me he was bored. He didn't want to color, he wanted to learn math, and read more books. Mom helped me find a special school for him so he could go as fast as he wanted...” I looked to him and met that stare that looked so much like my son's. “That boy, is smarter then I was when I left highschool.” 

“That still doesn't answer why you haven't tried to contact me.” 

“Because I didn't want too.” I took a sip and set my glass on the table, head buzzing from the rich drink. “At 18, I didn't have the resources. At 20, I figured out that if I did, I'd only be strong armed in court by your expensive lawyers. And at 25, I realized that if I did somehow bend your ear and convince you and a judge that he was yours, I didn't want a check every month to compensate.” 

“And now?” 

“Now I don't care. That is  _ my  _ son Seto Kaiba.” I stuck my chin out defiantly. “And I don't need your money to raise him. As far as I'm concerned you can go about your life like you did yesterday.” We battled wills for a moment before he looked away, sighing and taking a drink. 

“Does he know?” 

“No... Nobody does except Serenity... Probably Mokuba now.” 

“I doubt that.” 

“Why?” “Because he would have told me.” 

“Really?” I nodded to the couple. “He's married now... His secrets aren't yours anymore...” 

He didn't respond and I just sighed. “Knowing Gabe, I'll get grilled on it before long. He'll figure it out... If he hasn't already.” 

“You'll have to come back when everything's finished.” 

“Of course.” I pressed a kiss to Mai's cheek. “You know if you ever want some peace, you can come visit. I'm home most days. Give me a ring.” 

“That sounds nice, actually.” Muttered Joey. 

“You're always welcome. You guys too! You're family now.” I winked at the auburn haired girl and her new husband. The jet was just finishing up loading fuel, and we'd be ready to go. 

“Thank you for coming Charlie.” Said Ren sweetly. 

“Well thanks for having us! Got Gabe out of the country. How'd you like it sweetie?” 

The boy gave a bright smile. “I enjoyed it immensely! Thank you!” 

“You're very welcome. Hugs!” Serenity crouched and the boy went for an embrace. 

“Good seein' you pretty boy.” I crooned at Kaiba as we passed. 

“Wait.” I paused and looked at Gabe. “Go on, I'll be right behind you.” The boy gave an uncertain look before nodding and heading for the steps up to the jet. 

“You can't leave yet.” He said shortly. 

“I can, look, you paid for a pretty jet and everything.” 

“I don't know how I feel about...” 

“Gabe? Don't. Just forget it. We're back off to the states, out of sight out of mind.” 

“That's not how it works.” 

“That's how it was. Why is it different now?” I looked to the jet and sighed. “Look, I need to go. I'm glad I told you, but we'll be okay. Why don't you focus on you? You have a family now. You should be happy.” 

“Wheeler is far from family.” 

I grinned. “Better watch it, that's your brother-in-law.” I patted Kaiba's cheek. “You'll be okay! I promise!” I leaned down and grabbed my bag, giving him a dazzling smile. “Try it! Socializing is great! If you need me, I'm only half a world away.” I waved at the group and smirked at the raised brow from my cousin and his fiancé. I don't doubt that Gabe wouldn't be the only one asking questions before long. But that was fine. 

Let them think what they want. 


	7. Chapter 7

It would be two weeks later, while I was balancing our budget did I nearly choke. Our account, which was always full, I made plenty of money through my work, had more then quadrupled, leaving the available balance in the millions. I called the bank, it wasn't a mistake. It was a deposit. From Kaiba Corp. 

_ “I'm sorry ma'am, but Kaiba-sama isn't in the country right now, I can't connect you.”  _

“So you're telling me you have absolutely  _ no  _ way to get a hold of him?”  _ “ _

_ I said he isn't in the country. I can't help you.”  _

“Yea, I heard that. Thanks.” I slammed the phone down in my office. 

A quick google search had given me the number to his office, but it hadn't been effective for tracking the blue eyed man down. “Maybe I'll call Ren.” I muttered to myself, moving a few things around looking for my cell. A ring of my doorbell had me looking up with a frown. Who was that? Nobody I knew, our front door wasn't used often. Standing, I headed out and down the hall, catching Gabe as he was coming for the stairs. 

“I got it, go finish getting ready for school.” 

“M'kay.” He turned and hightailed it back up and I finished my trail to the front door. The second I opened it I felt my stomach drop. 

For a long moment, Kaiba and I stared at each other before I felt my temper settle. “You know I was just on the phone with your secretary. She couldn't seem to explain how I won the lottery without playing.” He snorted, a smirk curling his lips as he stepped inside without invitation. “No, please, come in.” I swung the door shut and gave a deep sigh as I moved around him. 

“Kaiba,  _ stop _ .” I was a head smaller then him, but a firm hand to his chest had him still. “I got a bone to pick with you.” 

“Do you?” That smug smirk never wavered. 

“Don't be cute.” 

“I'm not. You told me once I wasn't good at it.” His large hand wrapped around mine and moved it off his chest. “What do you want to know.” 

“You know what else you're not good at? Playing dumb.” 

“With you maybe.” 

“Kaiba.” He was making me mad. “Ten years without a word and on the day your deposit drops in my bank, you show up on my front porch, you've got some explaining to do.”

That smirk dropped and he sighed. “Alright... but I need coffee. I've been on a plane all night.” I gave him a long, narrow stare before I nodded, and stepped aside, motioning to the other side of the living room. Through an arch sat the dining room, which was connected to the kitchen, with a bar sitting between the two, the counter top a smooth granite. 

“Sit down... I'll get it. Black as your soul right?” 

“If I had one.” He replied dryly. 

“That's what I thought.” Pouring him, and myself a mug, I moved out into the dining room and set them down on the table. As he reached for it, I held a hand firm around the the rim. “Talk.” That bright stare was sharp as ever, but still didn't scare me. He'd have to try harder. 

“I had my accountant crunch some numbers.” 

“What kind of numbers?” I asked, releasing his cup and sitting down catty corner to his seat on the end. 

“Child support numbers. My attorney's advised that I settle the matter out of court, given the child is legitimate.” 

“You seem sure.” 

“So do you.” He said back, taking a sip from his mug before continuing. “This... State... takes a percentage of earnings monthly. Through that we established a base number of $5420 and simply multiplied it by ten years with interest.” 

“Simply. You know I'm going to have to pay for that when I do my taxes right?” 

He rolled his eyes. “It was my understanding that any taxes your government required were taken upon it's deposit.” 

“So that money's paid for.” He gave a curt nod. 

“That's unfortunate, because that means you'll have lost some when I give it back.” 

“You will not.” His tone was firm, and stern. 

“I will. We had a whole conversation about it. You just stroke out? You don't get to be a check-daddy. That's not how it works.” 

“Who said that's how I wanted it too?” 

“What the fu-” 

I heard the familiar sound of my son bopping down the stairs, a set of large blue headphones on, looking at his phone. 

“What's for breakfast?” He looked up for my response and stopped short, spotting the visitor, pulling his headphones to his neck. 

“Nothing, go get some cereal.” I muttered, moving to stand and get more coffee. 

“All we have is that wheat bran you eat.” The boy complained, moving to follow. 

“It's good for you.” I replied. 

“It tastes gross.” 

“ _ You _ taste gross.” I replied as I flicked my sweetener and dumped it into my coffee. 

“And that's why we don't eat people.” He said, getting into the fridge. 

“How enlightening.” The sass out of this child was usually contained around others, but in our home he was free to do as he pleased, and he knew it. 

“So am I just going to starve this morning or are you going to cook me something?” 

“You're gonna starve. Poor thing. Don't worry, you're skinny, you'll go quick.” I reached over him and opened the freezer. “Hey look waffles. Salvation is here.” I handed the box down and he grabbed it, letting the fridge pop closed. “When you're done you can go brush your hair.” 

“I did.” 

“You're a bad liar.” I said firmly as I moved back through the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and I paused and he gave me an odd look. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” In reality, I was struck by how similar that look had been coming from the man at my table. He snorted and put his headphones back in place, opening the box of waffles and popping them into the toaster. 

We sat in almost tense silence while the boy ate at the other end of the table. Even if he wasn't paying attention. Kaiba seemed deep in thought, and I had a few to sort through myself. As the watch on my wrist beeped, I sighed. 

“Alright c'mon, we gotta go or you'll be late Gabe.” 

“M'kay.” The boy wolfed down the last bite and moved to put his plate in the sink and grab his bag. 

“Hey.” I tapped the phones back and down his neck. “Hair. Now.” 

“But we're gonna be late.” 

“Go brush your hair you hippie.” He snorted and moved to go down the hall to my bathroom. 

“You're coming.” I said to the executive. 

“Why?” 

“Because I said so. We've still got a few things to discuss. It'll be thirty minutes. C'mon.” For once he seemed unwilling to argue and stood, smoothing down the front of his dark gray suit and draining his mug. 

The boy came out and I smiled. “Better. Thank you.” 

He nodded, but looked to the brunet man. “Is he coming?” 

“He's passing through. We're just catching up. Figured we could go out to breakfast.” I said, uncertain how to explain Kaiba's presence and hoping that would do. 

“Oh I see how it is.” Complained the boy. 

“I'll make it up to you. What do you want for dinner tonight? Your pick.” 

“Anything I want?” I nodded as I grabbed my coat and handed his off. “Can we go out?” 

I chuckled, pulling my keys off the wall. “Order in? How about pizza?” 

“Chinese...” He gave it a look of thought and nodded. “Chinese.” 

“Okay.” I gave a grin and opened the door at the end of the kitchen, letting the boy out first and summoning his father with a look. 

“So I have a question.” Said Gabe as I locked the door. 

“Shoot.” I said, locking the deadbolt. 

“Is he my father?” I dropped my keys and stared at them for a second. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” I snatched them up and shot the blue eyed man a dirty look, which he just shook off with a smirk, stepping down the steps of the deck. 

“Yes.” He answered the boy as he passed. 

“I thought so.” 

“Wait. What?” I asked, moving to catch up as they headed for my red SUV. 

“You what? You knew?” I asked the boy as we climbed in, the boy taking the back seat and leaving the front for the guest. 

“Mom I stopped believing in that 'immaculate conception' pitch you were throwing years ago.” 

Kaiba snorted and I rolled my eyes, sticking the keys in the ignition. “Well I figured that much but...” I started the car, and felt my hands shaking as I buckled myself in. “Kinda hoped you wouldn't figure it out on your own...” I muttered, more to myself then anything as I backed up and moved around the shiny black Escalade the executive had driven out to my little estate. 

“Genetic anomalies.” Said Gabe. 

“Do what?” I asked as we turned out onto the dirt road that lead to the main one. 

“I identified the genetic traits that belong to you easily, but without the other component, I was uncertain where the rest of my genetic make up came from.” 

“When did you figure it out?” 

“Few years ago.” 

“Jesus  _ christ _ .” I whimpered, pulling onto the paved road that led into town. 

“It was when we were studying genes and alleles at school.” 

“Go figure.” I felt myself whither in my seat, I knew Gabe was smart, but it killed me a little that he knew I hadn't been honest with him. 

“When I came home I went through the photo albums in the basement looking for someone with the same traits as mine. Eliminating anyone I knew to be family linked through you. I found a picture of  _ him _ and I knew... I didn't know who he was, but that didn't matter.” 

My Battle City pictures.  _ Fuck _ . 

“The fact that he's here just confirms my assumptions... I do have questions, but they aren't important right now.” 

“I'm sure you do...” I felt sick as we neared his school, taking the last few turns into the wealthy side of town. 

“Mom? You okay?” 

“I think I'm gonna puke.” I muttered as we pulled up to a shiny building made of pristine white brick and dark, tinted glass. Pulling up to the drop off lane, I sighed as I put the car in park. “Gabe, I'm sorry...” 

“Why?” The boy unclipped his belt and climbed out and I rolled down the window, looking at him apologetically. “I should have told you.” 

“Well yea, but I know why you didn't.” 

“Really?” I met those cerulean blues and he smiled at me. 

“Yea. It's okay. I get it.” I felt the stone lift from my stomach. “Do you want a hug?” He teased and I nodded, climbing out and wrapping my arms around him, feeling his arms squeeze my waist. 

“I love you Gabriel.” I murmured into his hair. 

“Love you too.” 

I pulled back and looked at him. “You know... you don't have to go today if you don't want too...” I said, nodding to the school ahead. 

“Oh no, I wanna go. We're doing anatomy today. We're dissecting frogs. I don't want to miss it.” 

I smiled. “Alright... Here.” I pulled a hair tie off my wrist and offered it. 

“Thanks!” He flashed my own brilliant smile back at me as he took it, heading for the entrance. 

“Love you!” I called, drawing an almost dismissive wave from him as he put his headphones up and headed in. 

As I climbed back in, I gave a deep, exaggerated sigh, resting my head on the steering wheel. “Why did you have to be so smart?” 

The man chuckled, leaning back in the seat and crossing his long legs. “Must be a genetic anomaly.” 

“Oh  _ fuck you _ .” I groaned, drawing that smart ass smirk from him as I sat up and shifted into drive. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Alright Kaiba, what do we do now?” I asked tiredly, back at my kitchen table, coffee once more between us. 

“I'm not sure.” His honest answer had my brow up as I took a sip. “I'm new to this, and I'm not sure how to proceed. It was Mokuba who told me to come here and talk to you.” 

“You couldn't call first?” 

“Would you have answered?” I looked down at my mug to hide my guilt. After the wedding, I wasn't so sure. 

“Besides, I find with things that are important, it's best done in person. You were right though. He did know.” 

“I figured he did.” I sighed. “Unfortunately, I'm not sure either... you living in another country definitely puts a pin in this balloon.” 

“Not necessarily.” 

“What do you mean?” I asked, looking back up. 

“I have been in discussions with a company in Kansas City over a buy out of their  _ floundering  _ company. So far they have been... reluctant. However we've been negotiating over email and video calls, so I feel they aren't taking me seriously.” 

“Okay, what's your point?” 

“It would be prudent for me to stay in the city, not only for that, but for the kid.” 

“You want to move here.” 

“For now... the cost of a condo is minimal, compared even to Kansas City.” 

“You've already looked.” 

“And bought. I'm having it furnished as we speak.” I rolled my eyes. 

“So pretentious.” 

He smirked. “You told me you didn't want a check every month to replace a father. I can't do anything about the last decade. You owe me this opportunity.” I wanted to object, I really did, but he was right. 

“Alright... If you're serious about this.” 

“I don't joke.” 

“I know you don't. You aren't good at it.” 

He snorted as I stood to get a refill. “Once a week. You can have him on Saturday. That leaves him Sunday to get his homework and anything else he needs done for school.” 

“That is agreeable.” I turned and stopped short as I found him less then a foot from me. 

“What did I tell you about that?” I said, looking up to that handsome, and oh so smug face. 

“You told me to apologize for running into someone, and I told  _ you _ to watch where you were walking. Looks like we both learned something.” My heart picked up as he neared, and I felt a rush of heat to my cheeks as he almost pressed flush to drop his mug in the sink. 

“I'll see you Saturday Charlie.” He remarked with that insufferable smirk, stepping out the side door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sound knock to my room had me curious as I stood. Most of the friends I'd made on this wacky magic field trip just walked in. Joey especially. I pressed the button to slide open the door and found myself face to chest with my would-be lover. 

“Hey stranger.” Without a word I found my lips taken in a savage exchange and my form pulled flush as he came in and shut and locked the door behind him. He was already hard, his hands moving over my form tugging at clothing. Pulling back for air, I gave a breathless chuckle. 

“Aww, did you win your little card game?” 

“Shut  _ up _ .” He growled. Pinching the ends to my breasts through my bra. 

“Well something has you all hot and bothered. I was just curious.” I replied, chuckling. 

“I'm going to find another use for that mouth if you don't shut it.” He replied, moving to my jeans and yanking on the button and zipper. 

“Wonder what that could be?” I teased, hands going to his belt but getting them shoved away as he bent me over a nearby chair, tugging my jeans over my backside. 

“What, no warm up?” I asked, hands moving to hold myself over the leather chair. 

“If you ask me nice.” He murmured, a finger running over my entrance. I  _ was  _ turned on, but could definitely use a bit more help. 

“Please?” I humored, drawing a deep breath as that finger sank in. 

“What's my name?” 

“Are you serious?” I shifted and gasped as another was added. 

“Absolutely.” They pulled out and I arched, squeezing the arm of the chair as he found the bead over the entrance. 

“ _ Fuck _ ... Kaiba! Please  _ Kaiba. _ ” 

“You're close.” He teased, that deep chuckle leaving his chest. 

“You never told me your given name you prick.” I panted as he stroked the button. 

“But you know it.” I spread my legs and bucked into his hand. My brain searching desperately for the man's first name. 

“You want to cum right?” He purred. 

“Yes!” I hissed. 

“What's my name?” Just as the he tingles of climax started I found it. 

“It's Seto!” I locked up and felt my entire body swim with pleasure as orgasm washed over. I heard him hiss and heard the clink of his belt as pulled himself free. I was still fuzzy from excitement when I felt him press in. His hands moved to my hips as he desperately climbed for his own release. It didn't take much. As he came, I heard a low groan of completion, one hand moving to my shoulder and pulling my form back as flush as it would go with his. His grip turned to iron for a long moment before I felt him relax, allowing me to do the same, melting against the chair I was bent over. 

When at last we parted, I dropped and leaned against the back of the chair, knees still weak. Moving to remove my jeans so I could shower, I looked up at him with a smirk. “You know I share this room right?” 

“Oh geeze, I suppose I should have known your cousin was with the dorks in the lobby.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Don't be cute, you're not good at it.” He snorted, moving to tuck his shirt back in. 

“Don't suppose I'm a good lay either.” 

“Nope.” I said, tossing my shirt aside carelessly as I stood. 

“You're a bad liar.” He said, pulling his belt back together. 

“And you're  _ awful _ full of yourself, so I guess we  _ both  _ have our flaws.” 

“Skank.” 

“Asshole.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“So... ask away.” I said over dinner, my son beside me on the couch as we poked at our take out containers. 

“How'd you meet him?”

“He was running the tournament Joey was in. I went to Japan to see Serenity after her eye surgery.” 

“Why did you stay?” 

“Your Great-Aunt Lisa wanted me to look after her during the tournament. Ren wanted to see Joey duel, and Lisa didn't want her just gallivanting around Domino, even if Tristan promised to be there.” I replied. 

“Tristan?” 

“That guy? You met him at the wedding. Brown hair? Comes out to like, here?” I made a gesture of the man's familiar hair style, which he still kept ten years later. 

“Oh okay.” 

I nodded. “Anyway, when Joey made it to the finals, we ended up on this blimp. I took a picture of it.” He nodded in confirmation and I continued. “I'd met Kaiba a bit in passing before that, but we hooked up on there.” 

“So you guys were like... dating?” 

“Oh no.” I chuckled a bit, poking my chicken. “Summer fling babe.” 

“You like him?” 

“Honestly he was kind of a prick...” 

“So why did you guys... hook up?” I shrugged. 

“I was at that point in my life where chicks kind of dig the asshole... It happened once and after that we just... kept going.” I felt a blush tint my nose, but he deserved my honesty, especially after all this time. 

“Why did you stop?” 

“The tournament ended... I went home. Found out I was pregnant a few months later.” 

“Why didn't you say anything?” “I wanted you all to myself.” He gave me a knowing look and I sighed. 

“I wasn't sure at first.... when you were born you were bald, and most baby's have blue eyes for a while after they're born...” 

“You knew though.” 

“Yea, eventually.” 

“Sooo....” 

I sighed, setting my container down and tucking my feet under me. “I was scared Gabe... He's a rich man.” I didn't want to look at him, so I stared at my lap. “Grandpa would have helped me, I know he would have. But Kaiba's more successful then your Grandpa could be in three lifetimes... He could've taken you and I would've never saw you again.” 

“Would he do that?” 

“Now? I don't think so... but back then I didn't know him well enough to know.” I forced myself to look at the boy. “Everything I knew about Kaiba had him cold, and ruthless, and selfish. There were times when we were together he wasn't so bad, but it was enough for me to know I didn't want that for you. I wanted you with me.” 

“You were scared.” 

I nodded. 

“I get that.... so why did you take me to the wedding? You didn't have too. You had to have known he'd be there.” 

“I figured he would be... but... I couldn't keep you a secret anymore. You deserve to know your family over there... him included. I talked it over with Serenity a lot before the wedding.” 

“She knew.” 

I nodded. “I had to tell someone who knew him, and I needed to know what would happen if we went, and someone who could keep it to themselves if I decided not to bring you.” 

“Seemed to go okay...” 

I sighed and nodded, giving a smile. “He seems to have calmed down some... doesn't seem so bad.” 

“He wants to see me?” 

I nodded. “I told him Saturday's... For a while anyway.” 

“I'm okay with that.” 

My brows lifted. “One day a week isn't much, but... I don't want to push it. I don't want a dad... not after Raymond.” 

I winced. Ray was my ex-husband, the marriage was short, only a few years, and the biggest complication had been between him and Gabriel. 

“That's fair... and completely understandable.” I said. “But... for me?” He looked up and I met his eyes. “Will you try? You don't have to do anything you don't want too, but... I think it's important you give him a chance.” 

He nodded. “I will.” 

“Thanks Gabe.” 


	9. Chapter 9

“Gabe!” I called, moving aside to let the tall brunet through the following week. “You get moved in?” I asked kindly as moved to offer a mug to him. 

“Well enough I suppose. The view is nice.” 

“You move in by the river?” He nodded as he took the cup and helped himself to the warm coffee waiting. 

“It's nice over there. Riverside is a nice park. Especially in the spring.” When I didn't hear the boy moving around upstairs, I called again. “Gabriel!” I sighed and moved to take my phone out. “Probably has those damn headphones on.” 

“Does he wear those a lot?” 

I raised a brow as I texted the boy, looking up as it sent. “He likes music. Lots of music. He gets bored easily and music changes constantly, genre, style, instrument.” I smirked and tapped my phone to his chest. “That was a freebie. If you want to know more, you'll have to socialize. Don't worry. He hates doing it too.” 

He rolled his eyes and I chuckled, turning to call. 

“ _ GABE- _ oh.” The boy was right there, giving me that knowing look. “Oh, look at that, another thing you guys have in common.” I muttered, tucking my phone away. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” The boy narrowed his eyes in a bout of pre-teen sass and I had to laugh, squeezing his chin. 

“Be nice.” 

“If I have too.” 

I hummed and gave a smug grin at the boy's sire. “Have fun. The attitude doesn't change.” 

“I dealt with you, I think I'll manage.” Replied Kaiba, leaving his cup on the counter. 

“That's the spirit.” 

“What do you do?” 

“I'm President and CEO of Kaiba Corp.” The pair was seated at cafe near the river, sandwiches before them both but neither seemed terribly interested in it. 

“So you're like... everyone's boss.” 

“Yes.” 

“You like it?” 

That drew a brow up from the CEO. “I suppose. Does it matter?” 

“Mom says if you're going to do something for the rest of your life you need to like it.” 

“That's not true.” 

“Oh...” The boy looked at his sandwich and took a bite, thrown off by the brunet's answer. 

“Is it just you and your mother?” Asked Kaiba, watching the boy. Aside from his eyes, the boy shared his cheekbones and sharp chin, but had been spared his ears and stern mouth. 

“For a long time. Then Ray came around.” A look of disgust came over his face. “I didn't like Ray.” 

“Why?” 

“He kept wanting Mom to have a kid with him. She told him no. When she didn't change her mind he kept trying to send me away.” 

“Send you away.” 

“Too stay with Grandpa and Grandma in New York, or some boarding school. Mom was stubborn though.” 

The snort left the older man's nose before he could stop it. 

“They broke up. Since then it's just been us... I like it that way. We're both happier.” The boy looked back to him, studying him close. “Do you have any family?” 

“No... Just my brother.” 

“Oh...” They sat quiet a few minutes before he spoke again. “So...what do I call you? Daddy?” 

That sharp look only found a shit eating smirk on the boy's face. “Seto will suffice for now I think.” 

“How'd it go?” The dead faced look I got in response made me laugh as the boy left his father and I to go upstairs. 

“He has your attitude.” 

“Imagine that.” I said, tone full of said attitude. 

“He asks a lot of questions.” I hummed as I moved around him to start on a simple dinner. 

“I'd imagine so. But that's normal.” 

“Is it?” 

“Kaiba, he's got your brains and my curiosity. Of course it is.” He didn't answer as I filled a pot with water to boil. “Look, he's trying to figure you out. Questions help him do that. I've always encouraged him to ask questions. It's actually a compliment.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“It means, he trusts you to give him an honest answer. Or he wouldn't ask. You staying for dinner?” 

The man blinked, before shaking his head. “No. Thank you. I should go.” He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a card, flipping it seamlessly in his fingers and offering it. 

“What's that?” I asked, taking it. 

“My number and address. Should you need it.” I took it and looked it over. 

“Perfect, now I know  _ just  _ where to send the strippers.” 

“You're not funny.” 

I smirked at him.  “I'm hilarious.” 

“Mom?” 

“Yessum?” I was wrist deep in dark, rich soil in the corner of our large back yard, one of the few left, the rest filled with lush green ferns and bright, sweet smelling flowers. 

The boy dropped to his knees beside me. “What'cha planting?” 

“This week it's some lilies.” I gave him a smile. Gardening was a relaxing hobby of mine. I came out here to think. 

“Don't you have some of those already?” 

“Those are orange. These are gonna be pink.” I said, pressing the soil over one of the holes I'd made. 

“Oh.” We sat quiet for a few minutes before I raised a brow.

“What's up?” 

“Ray's here.” 

I frowned. “Oh.” 

“Yea.” 

“He just inside?” 

“Yea.” 

“M'kay.” I shook my wrist to loosen my watch. “Alright. Go in and get ready. Kaiba will be here before long. I'll take care of Ray.” He nodded and I got up, brushing my hands together to get the worst of the dirt off. 

Going in the back, I headed inside, spotting Ray waiting in the kitchen. I gave a polite smile. “Ray.” 

“Hey.” Ray was tall, blond, and more often then not, had dark stubble lining his chin and cheeks. 

“ What do I owe the pleasure?” I asked, moving to the sink and washing off the dirt. 

“Well, I wanted to come talk to you.” 

“Okay?” 

“I have the last of the divorce papers.” 

“You sign them?” 

“Well-” 

“No well, no buts, sign them.” I said firmly. “We've been playing around with this for almost as long as we were married. Quit fuckin' around.” 

“I was just thinking-” 

“You don't  _ need  _ to think. You don't have to do anything but sign the damn papers.” I poked him in the chest with a wet finger. 

“Take your hands off me.” He grunted, brushing a hand to break the contact. 

A sound knock had me reaching for the knob and letting Kaiba inside. “Hey. He's upstairs.” The brunet raised a brow as he came in, catching sight of Raymond quickly and moving through to the living room. 

“Oh, so  _ that's  _ what it is.” Said Ray, crossing his arms. 

“What?” My mind caught what his simple one had. 

“No, that's not what it is.” 

“Yeah? That why you're trying to rush this?” 

“No you dope, I'm rushing this because I'm tired of waiting.” I snatched the divorce papers rolled up in his back pocket. “You don't want to sign them? Fine.” I gave a fake smile. “I'll get a court order. We'll have it done in a month.” 

He reached for them. 

“Ah, ah, ah. These are mine now.” I swatted his hands away. 

“I'll do it.” 

“Some reason I don't trust you. Go on. Shoo.” 

“I just think we're being a little irrational, I mean it's a permanent solution to a temporary problem-” 

“You call sleeping with another woman for six months a temporary problem? Because I don't.” 

“You wouldn't-” 

“You.” I swatted at him firmly. “Need. To.  _ Leave. _ ” 

Gabe flopped down next to his father on the couch. “That's dude's a piece of work.” Muttered the boy, eyes up to dining room. 

“Sounds like it.” Kaiba was flicking through his emails, but he wasn't deaf, and with the open concept of the house, there wasn't much preventing them from hearing the conversation in the kitchen. 

“Raymond.” I was glaring daggers. “I'm two seconds from droppin' ya ta dis tile floor.” That Bronx accent was back, and with it the temper. 

“I'd like to see you try you dumb skank.” I had a hand raised but before I could land it, a much larger one wrapped around the fist. 

“Not a good idea.” I looked to Kaiba and frowned. 

“He's asking for it. He said I could try. That gives me one good hit.” 

“Tempting as that may be, better not.” I shook him off and scowled at Ray. 

“The fuck outta my house ya no good.” Gabe grabbed for my free hand and I let him lead me to the living room to sit. 

Ray moved to snatch up the papers sitting on the counter, but Kaiba landed a hand on those first, using the few inches he had on Ray to glower down at him. 

“Those stay, but _you_ can go.” Straightening his jacket, Ray shot the man a dirty look before moving to the door. 

When the CEO came into the living room, Gabe was wrapped in my arms, and I was resting my head on his, talking softly. “I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner.” 

“It's okay Mom.” He pulled back and gave me a smile. “We'll be done with him soon.” 

“That's the plan.” I looked up and gave a small, but grateful smile to the blue eyed man. “I'm sorry you had to see that.” 

“It's unfortunate, but not important.” 

“Are those the papers?” I held a hand out for them and he smirked, tucking them into his suit. 

“Hey.” 

“I'm going to look them over.” 

“For what??” 

He didn't answer, and just looked to the boy. “Do you want to go?” 

“I don't know...” Gabe looked at me. “You want me to stay?” 

I smiled and shook my head. “No. Go. Have fun.” 

“You sure?” 

“Mhmm.” I kissed his head and released him. “Love you.” 

“Love you too Mom.” 


	10. Chapter 10

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I'm busy.”

“You don't look busy.” I murmured, peeking over his shoulder. On his screen was the Winged Dragon of Ra, the translating program hard at work.

“Mokuba is asleep right there.” He hissed as I nipped a smooth part of his neck.

“So we should be quiet?” I rubbed the front of his trousers and felt his hands tighten around my upper arms.

“Not now.”

I gave a sultry smirk and looked over to the doorway nearby. “Think there's a bathroom over yonder. Imagine there's a solid counter in there.” He grit his teeth as I rubbed his crotch once more. Those bright blue eyes were alight in lust.

“Fine.” He let me go and and I tiptoed through into the bathroom.

The second the door shut, large hands were tugging on clothing, mine just as greedy to feel the sharp ridges of his flesh.

“Wait.” He pulled back to turn on the shower to help drown out the sounds of lust. A sharp bite from my teeth had him grunting. “Ow. Easy you harpie.” He muttered, rubbing at his neck.

“Say what you want, but I think you like it.” I arched as he tugged almost painfully on a nipple.

“Just like you do.” He replied, stepping between my spread thighs and tugging them onto his hips.

I pressed my back against the cool glass as his hips pumped. Low pants and grunts left us as we rutted, striving for climax. As he neared it, he tugged my hips almost off the counter, and leaned on it, hissing through grit teeth as he found release. I sighed and almost pouted.

“What?” He murmured.

“I didn't get off.”

He snorted and parted us. “Looks like I owe you one.”

“Oh come on.”

“Well if you ask nice, I might let you clean up.” He said, stepping into the shower, still steaming hot.

“You're a generous soul aren't you?” I said, stretching down to the floor and heading that way.

“People don't give me nearly enough credit.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Hey.” A gentle tap woke me from my snoozing with an unladylike grunt.

“Kaiba? What time is it?” I muttered, looking at my watch as I sat up. Almost 9.

“Did we have ourselves a pity party?” He commented dryly as he sat down next to me.

I looked at the wine sitting on the coffee table and gave a humored smile. “Little. It's good wine though. Where's Gabe?”

“Upstairs.” He took the empty glass and filled it with the bottle on the table. Giving it a test sniff, he sipped, giving a look of surprise.

“Right? It's good.” I sat up and stretched.

“Where did you get it?”

“One of my clients gave it to me last year for Christmas.”

“Clients? You turn skank a profession?” I snorted and bumped him with my shoulder playfully as I took the glass back.

“I'm an accountant.” I rolled my eyes. “Just like daddy wanted.”

“Let me guess, still not pleased.”

“Are parents really ever?” He didn't answer and I took a sip and offered the glass back. “Sorry.”

“It's okay. So why didn't you stay in New York if you wanted to be an accountant? More work there.”

“Because I hated New York. I like it here. I went to one of the private colleges. I wanted to go to the State university, but Daddy said it was out of the question. Even when they threatened to expel me for being pregnant.”

“They can do that?”

“It was a Christian school.” He nodded and handed the glass back and I drained it, refilling it once more.

“Is that why you named him Gabriel?”

“I suppose... I picked Gabriel because he's known in several religions as God's messenger. Taking word to the profits. There's a passage I read, somewhere in the New Testament... the angel answering said to him, I am Gabriel, that stands in the presence of God; and am sent to speak unto thee, and to shew thee these glad tidings.” I took a sip and handed him the glass. “He was speaking of the birth of Jesus Christ.”

“You don't strike me as religious.”

“Not in the slightest, but Gabe was my glad tiding. He was my messenger, my wake up call. I had to quit screwing around. I had to make a life for him and I.”

“I can see how that might suit.”

I chuckled as he offered the glass. “Not something you would pick?”

“Well I can't say, I wasn't there.”

I flinched. “Look about that-”

“It suits him.” I stopped and looked as he took the glass and took a drink. “The name. It's suits him.”

“I... well thank you.”

“You've done incredibly well, all things considered. He's a good kid Charlie.”

I smiled. “Thank you Kaiba. That means a lot coming from you.”

His brow rose and a smirk curled his lips. “Really.”

“Well, I know it physically hurts you to give compliments. So the ones you do should be cherished.”

“Please.” He set the glass down and gave me eye roll.

I just grinned. “Yea, I think I'll have it framed somewhere. Joey's gonna be so jealous.”

“Oh shut up.”

“No, I'll put a gold star on it and everything. Star of approval from the _famous_ Seto Kaiba. The internet will have a hay day-”

For the first moment our lips were pressed together, I wasn't sure what to do. The shock wore off though, I found myself melting into the exchange. This one was softer then any we'd exchanged as teenagers, and sweeter. It's strange to think I missed it. A month together, years apart and I still missed it. My hands moved to his hair as the kiss deepened and I felt those large hands pull us closer. As we parted for air, and he moved to my neck, I took a big breath, trying to regain an ounce of thought.

“We should stop.” I whispered.

“I know.” He murmured back, moving to the other side, causing my head to rock back.

“Seto...”

“That's not going to help.” He growled, finally stilling his motions and taking a deep breath. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a firm embrace, and smiled into it as he did the same.

“I don't know about us... but Gabe needs to come first.”

“I know.”

We sat there a few moments, his body warm in my embrace. “Can we be friends now?”

He chuckled, and I felt his hand run up and down my back. “I suppose. You did wait ten years.”

“ _Finally_. It's okay I won't tell anyone.” 

“Hey.” I smiled at the tall brunet, pleased to see he didn't feel the need to knock. He'd relaxed a lot over the last month of visits. While it still wasn't unusual to see him in a suit, more often then not, he'd ditch the jacket and tie, and this week he was dressed in something close to casual. Dark khakis and a button up, with a smooth thigh length brown leather jacket.

“Hey. He upstairs?”

“Actually no.” He lifted a brow, and I smirked. “He's outside. Like in the sun and everything.”

“What on earth is he doing out there?” He replied, grabbing a mug from the cabinet and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“I know right?” I chuckled and sipped my own cup, summoning him to the glass back door and pulling the curtain aside for him to see. The boy was dressed up in various padding with the logo of his school on the front, a long stick with a net on the end in his hand as he tried to catch a ball he was bouncing against the back fence.

“His teacher said it might be good to get him involved in some extracurricular activities. We tried soccer, but he couldn't get the hang of it, so the coach thought he might do better at lacrosse.”

“What is it?” He asked, watching the boy dive for the ball once more.

“ _Like_ soccer for the most part, just with a net. It gets pretty intense to my understanding.”

“Really.”

“Yea, I'll have to sign a waiver and everything. The coach says he's got the stamina, just need to work on the hand eye coordination, so he loaned him some pads and told him to practice at home. Try outs are in a week or two.” I smiled as the boy caught a stray bounce. “He's excited about it. I'm happy for him. Let him burn off some of that energy.”

“Puberty will be here before you know it, that will help.”

“Oh shut _up_ that's not even funny.” He chuckled and took a sip from his mug.

That was another thing that was happening a bit more. I'd heard him laugh, and even saw a _small_ smile that wasn't a smirk at one point. Knocking on the glass, I drew the boy's attention and waved him in. As the boy came in, he yanked off his helmet, hair tied back in a low ponytail.

“What?”

“Kaiba's here, go shower.”

“Huh?” He looked and a smile came over the boy's face as he spotted the brunet. “Oh, hey! I'm trying out for lacrosse.”

“That's what your mother said.”

“It's so fun, there's a ball, right-”

“Shower.” I scolded, pushing the boy along. “Leave the pads in the bathroom, I'll wash them.”

“Thanks Mom!” He jogged upstairs, and I smirked as I picked up the helmet. “It was funny when he first put them on, you could knock him right over.” The brunet snorted and I grinned. “It was fine, he had the helmet.” I put the head cover on the table.

“You guys have anything planned today?”

“Not really. I was going to ask if he had something he wanted to do.”

“Well then, I might have something for you.” I went to the white board used for notes and reminders and plucked a thumb tack out of a set of tickets. “Thunder plays tonight.” I said, holding them up.

“What's Thunder?” Asked the executive as he stood and came to investigate the stubs.

“Hockey.” His brow rose.

“It's not dueling, but trust me it's a thrill to watch, and with him on this sports kick, I figured he might like to go.”

“Not a bad idea.”

“I've got a few good ones.” I smirked and held the tickets away playfully. “What do you say?”

“Please?” He offered.

“You're getting better at that.”

He chuckled, and pulled them from my fingers, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek. “Thank you.”

“ _And_ a thank you? My word.” 


	11. Chapter 11

  
  


I looked up from the computer in my office when I heard the kitchen door slam. Uh Oh. I looked over the cheap reading glasses on my nose when the tall brunet came to the doorway. My den was down the hall from the dining room, and the rest of the house was dark, so I wasn't hard to find. 

“Are we upset?” 

“We are.” Said the man with a sigh as he flopped into the padded wooden chair on the other side of desk. 

“What happened? He not enjoy it?” 

“He did, that wasn't the problem.” He slouched back and leaned an elbow on the arm, his long fingers trailing over his temple. “I told him I have to go to Kansas City next weekend, he didn't take it well.” 

“Oh, so we're  _ disappointed _ .” 

“There's a difference?” He gave me confused face and I chuckled. 

“Yes. Welcome to the fun part of parenting. This one might be hard for you, given you have the emotional range of a lizard.” I sat back and pulled off the reading glasses, tossing them to the mess on my desk. 

“Mood swings?” 

“Eh, well, kinda.” I gave a crooked grin. “He's disappointed, and scared, and worried.” 

“Why? I'll be back Monday.” 

“After ten years without you.” His face melted into a soft look of disappointed revelation. “He'll be okay, I'll talk to him.” 

“I didn't mean to upset him, I just thought he should know.” He grumbled, running his large hands over his face. 

“It's a part of growing up Kaiba, he might have the IQ of a physicist, but still only ten. He's got some growing to do.” I looked up as I heard the boy stomp around and slam his bedroom door. 

Leaning an arm over the back of my office chair, I smirked. “You know that's not just me, right?” 

“Oh no, that's all you.” 

“Right, right, right.” I chuckled as I stood. “Don't worry! I'll fix it. You have a safe trip okay? We'll be here when you get back.” I squeezed his shoulder as I passed, heading for the boy upstairs. 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

“No.” 

“Sure?” I sat on the edge of his bed where he was on his stomach, headphones on and phone in his hand, wandering through looking for music. He was quiet and I just waited. After about ten minutes he sighed and yanked the headset down. 

“He's leaving.” 

“I know.” 

“That's dumb.” 

I chuckled and rubbed his back. “Well he's a busy guy Gabe, he's the head of a big company.” 

“I know but he's the boss, he can do what he wants.” 

“That's not always how it works. C'mon, you know that.” He didn't answer, so I just continued. “Are you disappointed?” 

Slowly, he nodded. “What if you invited him to dinner sometime next week? You guys could go out, or I can make something. See if he's got time for a movie or something while you worked on your homework. I'll hide in my office, you won't even know I'm here.” 

He seemed to think it over before nodding. “Only...” 

“Hmm?” 

“Can you ask him?” 

My brow lifted and a smile curled my lips. “You embarrassed?” He just ducked his head against the pillow he had under his chest. 

“Okay... I'll ask him. But you should apologize.” 

“Yea...I will.” I moved to stand and he looked over, hand moving to his headset. 

“Mom?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Thanks.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“You can't sleep here.” He murmured into my hair, our forms still hot from the latest round of lusty aerobics. 

“Just a little longer... I can't feel my legs.” I lifted them and wiggled my toes. 

“You're welcome.” He groaned with a stretch, his long form rippling with the movement. 

“You should eat more.” I chided as I traced his ribs. 

“I eat fine. Unless you don't recall that part.” He grunted. I rolled my eyes and sat up on an elbow. 

“You shouldn't joke, you're bad at it.” 

“You shouldn't nag, you're bad at it.” He shoved me back to the plush mattress almost playfully. 

“Listen here you prick, I'm just trying to show I care.” 

“Eww, why.” His lip curled and I snorted. 

“Excuse me for caring about a human being.” 

“That'll teach you to have feelings.” 

“They aren't  _ awful _ .” 

“Says you.” 

“Says  _ most _ normal functioning humans.” I sat up suddenly. “Are you an android? Oh god. What kind of monster have I been sleeping with??” I said dramatically. 

He rolled his eyes, hands propped up under his head. “Don't be weird.” 

“I can't do this, I can't sleep with cyborg.” I went to crawl out of bed and felt my ankle grabbed and let out a tiny shriek as he dragged me back, crawling over my form with a smirk. 

“Androids and cyborgs are two different things.” 

“Well you would know.” 

A deep kiss and he was pulling back with a lusty stare. 

“Why don't I show you how human I can be?” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Hey!” I gave a bright smile as Kaiba came in, looking a bit rugged, his tie was tugged down, and shirt untucked. 

“You okay?” 

“Just tired. Day didn't start out well.” 

“Well make yourself comfortable, Gabe's in the living room playing games.” I jutted a chin towards the doorway as I moved to stir the soup bubbling. 

“What did you make?” He loomed behind me and looked in the pot. 

“Stew. I got lots, so expect to take some with you.” He grunted and moved away, dropping a briefcase at the table and moving through to where Gabe sat. Putting the final touches, I set the soup to simmer and moved to clear off the table. 

“Where are you even at?” Asked Gabe, causing me to look up. The screen was split between him and his father, each with a controller in their hand playing what looked like Halo. 

“North-East Corner, don't go through the complex, go around.” Replied the older man, eyes fixed on the screen. Looking at them this way, you'd almost think they were clones. Shaking my head, I cleaned up the carelessly tossed mail and a few stray books of Gabe's. Moving the man's briefcase to the side, I hung his jacket up on the hook by the door. 

“You suck at this.” Said the boy with a laugh. 

“Give me a break, this game is out dated.” Grunted the CEO. 

“It's a classic! You can't beat a classic.” 

“The graphics are atrocious.” 

“It's the console, I've been asking for a new one.” 

“You'll get it when I get that A in Biology.” I called back, taking a rag over the table. 

“I should be squared away. The teacher told me if I bring in a diorama, I can get it up.” 

“What are you taking in?” I asked. 

“I don'know yet.” Said the boy, drawing an eye roll from me. The timer went off and I called back. 

“Alright, call it fellas, soups on.” 

“I hate algebra.” Grumbled Gabe, his head propped up on his fist as he gave a dirty look to the paper in front of him. 

“I thought you said it was easy.” I commented from where I was washing the dishes. 

“It  _ is  _ easy. I just don't like it.” He tossed his pencil down with a face. “Torture over.” 

“Ah, ah, ah, not so fast.” I shook off the water. “What are you turning into biology?” 

“Framed dog turd? Who cares?” 

“You could do a plant dissection.” Said Kaiba, who's eyes had been out the back door for the last few minutes while we'd talked. 

I blinked. “That's not a bad idea. Or labeling, I have a ton of blooms out there right now, you could label them with their name and genus.” 

“I like his idea.” 

“Of course you do.” I rolled my eyes. “Go for the lilies, they're in bloom and should be easy to break open.” The boy moved for the back door. “Hey!” 

“No buds, only blooms.” Said the boy with a knowing look. 

“You're god-dang right.” I clipped the lid on a to-go bowl, and set it on the table before the brunet. 

“What's this?” 

“Dinner tomorrow. Or you can freeze it and it's good for like six months.” 

“Oh.” He stared at it and I cocked a head at him, wiping my hands on a towel. 

“You doin' okay there rich boy?” 

“I'm fine, just tired.” He rubbed his face and I could see it. His eyes were starting to darken underneath and a 5 o'clock shadow was creeping up his cheeks. 

“This because of that deal with that company in KC?” 

He nodded. “The meeting last week  _ did _ help, it's just doing the paperwork.” 

“Eww.” He gave what would have been a chuckle, but he just didn't have the energy. “You gonna be okay? You can crash here if you want.” 

“I'll be okay.” The phone in his jacket started ringing and he let out a hard sigh as he dug for it. “What?” The voice on the other end seemed to irritate him, because his lids drooped closed, and his fingers ran over his temples. “You can't take care of this.” Those eyes snapped open and I saw the flare of anger in them. “You  _ moron _ .” He hissed, bringing the phone down and slamming his thumb over the 'Hang up' button. 

“Everything okay?” 

“No, some _idiot_ crashed one of the servers.” He pulled his briefcase out and flicked it open. 

“Do you have wifi?” 

“Yea, should be the only one around here.” 

“Password?” 

“It's the name backwards.” I moved to stand and his hand caught mine. 

“Is there coffee?” 

“I'll make some.” 


	12. Chapter 12

There they stayed, the boy working on his project, and the father, avidly typing over the laptop. As 10 o'clock rolled around, I rubbed Gabe's back, smiling at his work. “Bed time buddy.” 

He nodded tiredly. “Night Seto.” 

“Night son.” The answer was distracted, but caused a smile on the boy's lips. 

“Night mom.” 

“Night sweetie.” 

Gabe trotted upstairs and the father looked up. “You don't mind if I finish this, do you?” He asked, finger moving over the mouse pad. 

“No, stay as long as you need. I've got a few things to finish up before I head to bed.” 

By the time I finished a few of the waiting books, it was 1 AM, and I was just stepping out to check on the blue eyed man when I found him bent over his computer, sleeping soundly. I shook his shoulder gently, but he didn't stir. 

“Kaiba.” I crouched and shook him firmly. He blinked slowly and looked at me sluggishly. 

“C'mon, you can stay here.” I urged him up and led him back to my bedroom. 

“I should go.” He mumbled tiredly. “You're okay, c'mon.” I sat him down on the edge of the bed and tugged on his tie and pulled it off, working on his shirt. 

“What're you doin'?” He mumbled, hands moving to catch mine. 

“Just trying to save your shirt so you don't wake up a wrinkled mess.” I said with a chuckle, tugging it off and hanging it and his tie from the bed post. He wore no shirt below, his body just as firm as I remembered, but what once had been almost scrawny muscle had turned lean, and thick. “Go on, lay back, I'll get your boots.” 

“Charlie...” 

“It's okay.” I encouraged, pulling off the expensive Italian leather shoes and setting them aside. He curled up in my bed instantly, already back to sleep. Grabbing my pajamas on my way out, I changed and grabbed some extra blankets from the closet. Setting up a nest on the couch, I settled in. Fortunately, my stubbornness to get anything but a sectional would play in my favor, leaving me plenty of room to get cozy. Giving a deep sigh, I dozed off. 

“Mom?” I sat up, dazed. Where was I? 

Gabe was looking at me amused from over the back of the couch, his father a short distance away, working on his tie with a smirk. 

“You snore like a bear.” 

“What are you doing out here?” Asked Gabe with a grin. 

“I was dumb enough to let your father have the bed.” I grunted as I stood, hair in all directions and my midriff exposed from where my tanktop had drifted.  “You look well rested.” I commented dryly at the man as I passed, going for the coffee pot and pleased to see it full. 

“And you look like you stuck a finger in a lightsocket.” Said Kaiba with a smirk as he tightened his tie. 

“You hear this nonsense? I slept on the couch for this.” I grunted, looking to my son. 

“Joke's on him, you look like this every morning.” Said the boy, bringing a his bowl to the sink. I gave him a playful scowl, a hiss coming from my teeth. Taking a sip from my coffee cup I looked up at the clock. 

“Oh shit Gabe, we gotta go, I'll get my shoes.” 

“I'll take him.” Said Kaiba, grabbing his jacket off the hook and putting it on.

“Yea, the last thing I want is you dropping me off without a bra again.” Muttered Gabe as he packed his bag and zipped it. 

“Once! Okay? It happened  _ Once _ . And nobody knew but you.” He moved towards the door. 

“Wait.” I grunted, reaching into the fridge and pulling out the bowl and handing it to the blue eyed man. 

“And Gabe your thing.” I pointed to the table where the diorama sat still. 

“Right!” The boy darted back and grabbed it up, running out the open door. 

“Bye Mom!” 

I held my hands up in clear confusion. No hug? Nothing. “Bye Felicia.” I grunted. 

Kaiba chuckled and pressed a light kiss to my cheek. “Thank you.” 

“No, thank  _ you _ . Now I can stay in my jams all day.” He gave a small smile, and I felt my heart skip a beat. 

“Have a good day Charlie.” 

“Thanks honey, you too.” 

“Hey.” I looked up to see the brunet in the doorway to the office. 

“Where's the kid?” 

“The  _ kid  _ is upstairs sulking.” I said, looking him over. It was getting warmer, and as if to compensate his colors had lightened. Today he was in a light blue button down, but the sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows, and it didn't look quite long enough to be tucked in to... “Holy  _ damn  _ are you wearing jeans?” Very nice jeans, probably some top shelf designer given their deep blue color with acid finish. 

“Is my outfit the new priority?” 

“It does if you have an ass in it. Congratulations! You look hot.” He gave me an irritated eye roll and I chuckled as I pulled my glasses off, my smile melting a bit as I leaned back. “He didn't make the lacrosse team like he wanted.” 

“That  _ is  _ unfortunate.” He said genuinely, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. “Mhmm. I've tried to cheer him up, and tell him he can just try again next year, but he's stuck on it being a failure.” I clicked my tongue against my teeth and pointed with the frames of my glasses. “This one's  _ all you  _ baby.” 

“What?” 

“This is a shitty life lesson and it needs to come from you.” I said firmly, looking back to my computer and putting my glasses back in place. 

“What would  _ I  _ know about it.” 

“I seem to recall someone blowing up an island because they didn't like the fact they lost their own tournament.” I gave him a long stare over my glasses until he looked away and looked down. 

“I rebuilt it...” 

“Either way. There you go big guy.” He looked uncertain and I sighed. “Look, it's not hard. Tell him it gets better and failure makes you a better person... Of course that's what  _ I  _ said, but maybe coming from you it'll actually stick.” 

He sighed. “Alright.” 

“Great. Get him out of the house. He's been in his room for days.” I said dismissively. 

“You're moping.” Commented the tall brunet as they sat at the park across from his condo, watching the many people moving around on the beautiful day. 

“I am not.” 

“You  _ are _ .” Kaiba crossed his long legs and looked to the boy. Gabe reminded him of Mokuba in a lot of ways, but of himself in many more. “It's not a failure Gabriel.” 

“I didn't make the team, what else would you call that?” 

“Not your thing.” That had the boy looking up curious, but with a hint of irritation. 

“You can't be good at everything, how else are you supposed to find out what you're good at if you don't try out a few things first?” For once the opinionated child didn't seem to have an answer. 

“You can always try again next year, until then try out for some after school clubs. I was always good at chess. I could teach you.” 

“I know how to play.” 

“But do you know how to  _ win _ ?” The sire gave a confident smirk to his son, and was pleased to see it returned.

  
  


“I have a question. Two comments and an observation.” Announced the boy one night over dinner. 

I raised a brow lazily. “Fire away my darling child.” 

“Are you and Dad a thing?” That had started a few weeks ago. I found it endearing, and had heard him say it to the CEO without batting an eye, and so it seemed the relationship between the two was going well. 

“Okay, so what's the comments?” 

“No, you have to answer.” 

“You didn't say that.” I said with a smirk. 

The boy snorted. “Well that throws it all off.” I chuckled and stood to take my plate to the kitchen. 

“No, honey, we're friends.” 

“But I've seen him kiss you.” I felt my heart stop at the thought of the boy seeing the CEO and I getting a bit more the  _ friendly _ during my 'mommy night' a while back. 

“Like on the cheek an' stuff, isn't that what that is?” Oh  _ that _ . I fought the urge to grab my chest. “He's just being sweet.” 

“But you used to do that with Ray.” 

“I know but...” I struggled to find the words. “It's leftover.” 

“Leftover?” 

“Kaiba and I used to really like each other. I mean we made you.” 

“So it's leftover from then?” 

“Yea...” I swallowed thickly. “What's your comments.” 

“I think you're lying and I think you  _ still  _ like him.” This kid. I looked over and he smirked. Fuck that little smirk. And fuck the father it came from for that matter. 

“And the observation?” 

“You both look at each other when the other one's not looking.” I scrubbed too hard on a plate and it slipped out of my soapy hands and into the sink. 

“Alright. Listen.” I looked at the boy sternly. “Whether Kaiba and I... have a  _ thing _ for one another isn't important.” 

“Why?” “Because  _ you  _ are. Gabe. The whole reason he moved here was to know you. To actually be a father to you.” 

“And he is.” 

“And I want him to continue to be.” He met my serious stare. “If he and I manage to get together and fuck it up, that could mean issues with his Relationship with you.” 

“So... it's  _ my  _ fault.” 

“No! No, don't think that.” I dried my hands on my jeans and moved to the table to sit next to him. “We  _ both  _ want what's best for you. And right now we're not sure if  _ that _ is what's right.” 

“I think you're full of shit.” He smirked.  _ Again with that smirk.  _ “I think you're both using  _ me  _ as an excuse. Which is flattering. I  _ am  _ pretty awesome, but I'm not stop your life awesome.” 

He stood and I noticed that he had defined a bit more over the past few months. He was losing the baby fat around his chin and neck, and I think he even grew a few inches. He  _ would  _ be 11 soon. Fuck, where had the time gone?


	13. Chapter 13

“Hey, Dad wants to know if we want to go swimming at his condo.” Said Gabe, nose almost pressed against his phone. “I guess...” I looked at the mess on my desk and curled my nose. That did  _ not  _ look appealing. 

“He said he'll get food, he's got a few things to finish up but he'll join us after he's done.” 

“M'kay...” I stood. “Alright, go get your stuff, I'll pack a bag.” Grabbing a fresh change of clothes, I dug out my suit from my drawer of summer clothing. It was a simple black bikini, with a gold ring between the breasts and on either hip. Putting it on, I studied myself in the full length mirror in my room. Like Kaiba, my form had filled out. Carrying a child had my hips broader, and my chest bigger. My fingers ran over my stomach. The stretch marks had faded, but I felt them, deep into the skin, with a long, pink line a few inches under my belly button. A labor of love for my son. Wrapping a sarong around my hips and tying it, I dug out a faded black shirt to wear over. Making a pit stop in the bathroom to grab some soap and toiletries for the shower after, I packed a few clean towels. 

“You ready?” I called, digging in the closet for my flip-flops. 

“Yea I'm coming.” The boy bounced down the stairs, bag of his own in hand. I wasn't more sure of his growth spurt until then. The shorts from last year fit, but just barely, the tie pulled tight and the leg running a bit short as his grew long. 

“We're gonna have to go shopping. You've grown again.” I commented as he slipped on a set of his own sandals. 

“You say that like it's a bad thing.” 

“It is for me.” I whimpered with a dramatic pout.

“It's that one.” Said the boy from the front seat, pointing. I nearly groaned. The highrise was the tallest building in the city, of  _ course  _ he'd bought a condo there. It was supposed to be nice though, with a view of both the river and Riverside Park from it's top floors. 

“You can park in the lot if you want, he sent me a code for the gate.” We pulled up and I pressed in the four digit pin and the mechanical gate slid back. The parking lot was mostly empty, but I parked next to the CEO's Escalade all the same. 

“You know where you're going?”

“Oh yea.” Said the boy dismissively. Moving to the front of the building, he pressed the code in once more and stepped inside. The lobby was a wash in cool marble and rich rugs. An electric fireplace sat to one side with a large TV, cozy leather chairs facing one another with a coffee table in the center, a few newspapers and magazines sitting atop it. A set of golden mailboxes sat to the other side in a single, neat line. A wide, smooth stairway led up, but the boy moved to the side where an elevator was waiting. 

“What floor?” I asked as we came inside. 

“Top floor.” Go figure. The outside of the elevator was glass, allowing those inside to watch their ascent upwards through tinted glass. When the steel doors opened there was another small lobby area where the stairs came up, then a large ornate door, the windows above giving plenty of natural light. The boy, who seemed not-at-all interested in our surroundings stepped forward and knocked soundly on the door. 

Within moments it swung open, and our host greeted us. “Hey.” Said the boy, moving inside instantly. 

“Glad you made it.” Said the tall brunet to me as he stepped aside to let me through. 

“Well thanks for inviting us. If I'd have known we were coming to the  _ highrise  _ I'd might have worn pants.” The apartment (Although apartment didn't seem to really do it justice.) Was modern, it's walls a soft gray, the floors a deep mahogany wood. The living room was furnished with a large plush couch in a steel gray, but with a deep blue rug below and black and white throw pillows. A wide TV sat mounted with large bookshelves on either side. The open concept flowed seamlessly into the kitchen, the cabinets another shade of deep wood to match the floors, and a smooth marble counter top in light and dark gray. Over a bar sat the dining room, open to a wall of windows, the blinds pulled back to let in the warm sunlight. There was a hall that I imagined lead back to the bedroom and whatever else the expansive apartment came with. 

“Like it?” Asked the man as he shut the door, that voice giving me the barest tingle down my spine. 

“I'm impressed, it almost looks like a human lives here.” 

“Why thank you.” 

“C'mon mom.” Urged the boy, tugging off his t-shirt. 

“I'm comin'. Geeze, hold your horses. Here. Hold this.” I offered my duffle to the tall brunet who took it complacently as I pulled the string and dug into it. “Here.” I offered sunblock to the boy who took it. “An' this.” I forked over a towel for us both. 

“What do you have in here? Narnia?” Offered Kaiba as he looked into the pit. 

“Better then Narnia.” I dug deep and came out with a long, thick and tall can. 

“Why'd you bring beer to go swimming?” Asked the boy with a squint and curled lip. 

“You can't lay out and  _ not  _ have beer. Don't question my ways, just accept them.” I said with a chuckle as I pulled out a dark set of sunglasses and pressing them into my hair. 

“You done?” Asked Kaiba with a smirk. 

“I am! Thank you good sir, you may chuck that anywhere.” He tossed it to the couch and reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. 

“Here. For the gate. I'll be down before long.” The card was white, plain, with a simple '4' stamped on the front. 

“Alright  _ come on  _ let's go.” Whined the boy. 

“I'm comin' geeze.” I muttered. 

The boy and I played for a while in the expansive pool, before I climbed out to lay out nearby on a deck chair. The water was temperature controlled, and felt cool in the midwestern heat. It was also salt water, as I was quick to find out, which was nice because it was easier on the eyes whenever you dove under. Sipping my cool beer, I dried in the sun, and kept expecting to see another tenant come down. We never did though, and I contented myself in dozing in the afternoon sun. As I felt the heat spread into my skin, I turned over, cradling my head on my arms. 

At the feeling of a cool shadow over my form, I opened my eyes behind my sunglasses and confirmed it. “Gabriel Thomas, I brought you into this world and I  _ will  _ remove you from it.” I heard a giggle from my left and my head popped up to look. My son was sitting innocently on the edge of the pool, a grin on his face. 

“Aw  _ Shit  _ it's the big one.” I scrambled to get to my feet and make a run for it when large hands scooped me up and threw me over a broad shoulder. “No! No don't do it! Seto Kaiba, I will  _ end  _ you!” I wiggled but he had a firm grip, until he didn't. I let out a yelp as he chucked my flailing form into the deep end. I tumbled end over end a few seconds before I found the surface and headed for it. 

As I surfaced, I looked up to his towering shadow, looking quite smug on the edge, his fit form clad in a pair of shorts that went down to his knees. “You prick.” 

“You looked warm, just trying to help.” I scoffed, hand moving to my hair and finding my glasses missing. 

“Well you can help by getting my glasses back, those are Gucci, and the nicest thing I own.” The blue eyed man chuckled and dove in, coming up a minute later with the thick glasses. 

“These?” “Yes those.” I reached for them and he held them away, holding me back with a firm arm. 

“Gabe!” The boy caught them flawlessly and teased me with them. 

“You jerk.” I splashed the brunet, which warranted a rebuttal, and started a war between the three of us.

“It's nice here.” I said, once more on my stomach on the deck chair, the other adult next to me in an identical one, on his back. 

“It should be for what I paid for it.” Scoffed Kaiba, propping his arms under his head, eyes shut against the bright sun. 

“How many people live here?” 

“With me, it's four.” 

“That's it?” I looked to the large building beside the pool. 

“It's got the price tag of apartments in Manhattan, more space though, which is nice.” 

“I just figured someone else would come down and want in.” 

“Each tenant gets a day to themselves, with the exception of the weekend when it's communal.” 

“Well that's nice. Gives you some time to yourself if you want it... you meet anyone else? I mean I know socializing is hard for you.” 

He scoffed. “Not many, an older couple that live below me. Saw a guy getting the mail at one point, but that was a while ago and I haven't seen him since.” 

“An introvert's wet dream.” 

“Says the one who lives out in the boonies.” 

“I enjoy my country shack, thank you.” 

“Dibs!” Said the child as he darted in and heading for what I assumed the bathroom. 

“Little shit.” I grumbled. 

“You can use mine.” Offered the brunet, running a towel through his damp locks as he led me back down the hall. Stepping through a bedroom lit with blue and white, he nodded towards a door. 

“I'll order food.” 

“Thanks.” I replied, stepping into the doorway. The bathroom was black and white marble, with two sinks below a large vanity. Catching sight of the tub, I nearly purred. A large claw foot tub filled an almost entire corner of the spacious bathroom, a shower stall standing opposite, clearly the man's usual as that's where his soap sat. 

“Dibs you little shit.” 


	14. Chapter 14

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hard hands held my hips firmly, my back against the back wall of a supply closet. My legs wrapped tight around the waist of the lithe brunet.

“Fuck!” I hissed, feeling release clench my body tight around his. A hard grunt left him as he neared his own. With a sudden blast of light the door to the closet opened and I felt my heart stop.

A deep, angry growl of anger left the brunet and I saw a bloom of fury in those once lusty hues as his head snapped to look. The dark and almost manic laughter of Marik filled the small closet and I felt any remaining fire within me wilt.

“Well, _what_ do we have here?”

“Fuck _off_ Marik.” Snapped Kaiba.

“I think you've got that quite covered.” Mocked the dark-skinned man with a perverted grin.

“But with who?” Using my lover's shoulders to balance, I regained my feet. I expected Kaiba to move, to start to right his sagging pants and wrinkled shirt, but he stayed right where he was, arms moving to the shelves on either side of us, using his large form still covered by his long white coat to block me from view.

“Get dressed.” He said to me, and I didn't have to be told twice. Yanking on my jeans and tugging down my shirt and bra. Not bothering socks, I tucked them in and grabbed my sneakers. It was only then did the brunet release the shelves to buckle his pants.

“So it's the Wheeler want-to-be. Hello little sparrow.” He crooned at me as I moved to exit the closet.

“Fuck off you freak.” I growled, shying away from the hand he moved toward my chin.

“That's not nice.” He tilted a finger at me in scolding. “Why don't I show you what a _real_ man can do...” I knocked the finger away.

“If I wanted to play with a tazer I'd get arrested. Do everyone a favor and go drink battery acid.” He didn't seem deterred, in fact that grin seemed to grow.

“I will enjoy breaking you.” I took a step back, and he pulled a golden scepter from his belt. In the blink of an eye a hand wrapped around the end and the fierce cold eyes of my lover was staring down the unstable man.

“That's enough.” The staff in their hands seemed to glow before Marik cried out, that grin gone and in it's place a grimace of pain as he dropped the object. Kicking it away, Kaiba glared at the man before he turned, motioning me to follow. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Comfortable?” My eyes flicked open and I chuckled at the sight of the blue eyed man, leaning against the counter. Looks like he showered after Gabe, because he wore a pair of sweats and a simple plain black t-shirt. 

“I am, actually, thank you.” I said from my neck deep position in the warm water, my feet hanging out the other end.

“I was starting to wonder if you drowned.”

“No, just moving in. I take my meals at 8, noon, and 6.” I hummed and stretched. “I was thinking about Battle City actually.”

His brow rose. “Do tell.” I sat up in the tub and went to pull the drain.

“This time it was the time we got busted by that creep Marik. In the supply closet.” I stood and looked up to see a deep blue robe held out, the cloth spread in a clear show of forced modesty. “Yea, like that.” I chuckled and slid into it, stepping out of the tub and onto the bath mat.

“You think about it a lot?”

“Battle City?”

“Yes.”

“I have lately.” I said, looking in the mirror and opening the drawer beside one of the sinks.

“What do you need?”

“Brush?” He slid open the one nearest to his hip and pulled one out.

“Thanks.” I started on my mass of thick hair. “Started when we came for the wedding.”

“Understandable I suppose.” His arms were resting comfortably crossed against his chest, but his head was turned to look at me, more then once those eyes running down my form before he'd seem to catch himself and look back towards my face.

“Kinda funny really.” I said with a chuckle, finishing one side and moving to the other, working my way up from the bottom.

“What is?”

“We didn't do much but find new ways to screw one another, but... I liked you. Like, a _lot_.” I scoffed into the mirror and laughed a bit. “Lord knows why, you'd almost think you hated me the way we talked.”

“You weren't such a saint yourself.” He replied, tone just a bit defensive.

“Oh I know!” I worked on a knot for a few minutes before finally smoothing it out. “I was loud and rude,”

“Obnoxious.” He offered.

“And you were cold, and insulting.” I set the brush down on the counter and looked up at him.

“With a mouth like a New York Sailor.” He threw in.

“Your mouth wasn't that bad.” I said cutely.

“No, I was talking about _you_.” He clarified, smirking. “Trying to teach that oaf Wheeler manners.”

“I tried to teach _you_ manners too if I recall.” I took a step in, and closed the gap between us. “My favorite game was figuring out just how to push your buttons.” I pressed a finger to his chest. “You were _such_ a dick.”

“I liked watching you try and be intimidating when you're 5'6.” My eyes narrowed.

“You prick.”

“Skank.”

It was me who started the kiss this time, hands roving over his solid chest as I pressed us flush. His fingers buried in my damp hair, his body stirring against my hip. Want didn't seem accurate, didn't seem enough. I did though, I wanted him so bad it almost hurt. I remembered how he felt inside me, and I wanted it again. I brushed his length through the cotton pants and he hissed, parting from my lips.

“Wait, wait. Stop.” He murmured, hands going to my shoulders and pressing me back a step, breaking contact _and_ the lusty spell over us both.

“We said we had to wait.”

I took a deep sigh. “We did.”

“We need too.”

“I know.” I whined, my hands through my hair and moving to sit on the counter beside him. We were quiet for a long few minutes before he sighed, his excitement fading as he regained control of his baser instincts.

“Gabe's been asking me questions.” He said quietly.

“Me too.” I replied, waving my bare feet a bit. “Think he's trying to play a bit of match maker.”

“Why would he do that?” Asked the man, taking up a position similar to my own, only with his long legs his toes still grazed the floor.

“Wouldn't you?” I looked over and gave a sad smile. “Gabe's a smart kid, but he still wants what everyone else has.”

He looked confused.

“A _normal_ family. A mom, a dad.” I explained. 

“He has it though.”

I shrugged. “We were alone a long time... I didn't really date until he was old enough to understand.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted what was best for him... I wanted to protect him. I still do.” I couldn't look in those deep eyes right now, so I looked away. “I goofed really hard with Ray... I wanted to give Gabe a positive father figure _so bad_ I rushed through things. I can't do that to him again.” I sighed. “The point is, he's never had normal. It's not his fault for wanting it.”

“So what can we do?”

“Wait?” We both gave a clear look of distaste and I chuckled. “I want to get this stuff with Ray wrapped up... by then maybe... we can think about it?”

He nodded. “Reasonable.” We sat quiet a minute before I looked at the soft robe I was wearing. “Is this yours?”

“Yea... why?” “I can't find the monogram. Aren't you rich guys supposed to monogram everything so us common folk know you own it?” I looked at the end of both sleeves, and on the chest.

“Ah! Found it!” I looked over my shoulder and grinned as I saw his initials in silver thread across the shoulders. 

“Jesus what took you?” Asked the boy as we stepped out, me dressed in fresh yoga pants and a soft t-shirt.

“We got caught up up making out, lost track of time.” I said dryly as I grabbed a slice of pizza, drawing a dirty look from the boy's father. I just smirked and went to flop on the couch beside the boy.

“No you weren't.” Said the boy accusingly.

“Why? Were you there?”

“If you were you wouldn't tell me. You would give me some stupid excuse that you were reminiscing or dumb thing.” I looked over at Kaiba with a smug smile, hiding it with a bite.

“So what _were_ you doing?”

“Talking about your birthday.” I lied as I swallowed my bite.

“Oh yea? What did you come up with?”

“Strippers. You're too old for clowns and your Dad said he'd cover it.” Kaiba snorted and rounded the couch, dropping a paper plate in my lap as he passed, his own in hand.

I dropped the pizza to it with a look that said it was clearly just to please him. 


	15. Chapter 15

“Hey Mom!” Chirped the boy that weekend as he came in, arms heavy with bags and an eager grin on his face.

“Jesus, you bring the cashier with you?” I asked the tall man as he followed, setting a few more bags down on the dining room table.

“She was busy, I got her number though.”

I blinked. “Was that a joke?” “No, I really got it.” Said Kaiba with a smirk as he dropped next to me on the couch.

“Oh damn, I was going to compliment you.” I said, taking a sip of coffee and looking to the boy, who was digging through the bags and stacking clothes to take to the laundry. “Oh good, you got clothes. I've been meaning to take him, thank you.” I said to the man beside me.

“I noticed. He'll outgrow them in about six months.” Chuckled the CEO, leaning back.

“Really?” I frowned and he gestured to his legs with a wave and a sad smile.

“I was the same way at his age.”

“Gross. There's no way he's mine. You cloned yourself and planted him in my womb.”

“That's confidential. I could tell you more but I'd have to kill you.” Said Kaiba dismissively.

“Mom _look_.” I looked over and frowned at the sight of a large box, the KC logo large on the side next to an image of a console.

“You got him a new console?” I asked Kaiba.

“It's a prototype. We need testers.” Said the blue eyed man.

“I wish you'd asked me first...”

“Why?”

“Because I told him no until he upped his Biology grade.” The brunet looked to the boy.

“Thought you fixed that.”

“He decided to forget about _several_ homework assignments that were overdue.” I filled in, watching disappointment sink over the boy's features.

“So I can't have it?”

“Nope.” Said the brunet standing and wrapping a large hand around the box, digging his keys out of his pocket.

“But you said you needed testers.”

“We do. It stays at my house until you get your grade up.” Said the CEO firmly, tucking the box under his arm and heading for the door.

“Aww c'mon it's just mom.”

“Your mother scares me more then she should.” Muttered the older man, finding the key he needed and opening the door. There was a tense silence before I heard the executive speak once more.

“Hello officer.”

My brows flew up and I moved to stand. “We're looking for Charlotte Sampson.”

“Gabe, go put your clothes away.” I said, moving through the dining room to see a Sheriff on my deck an tan envelope in hand.

“I'm Charlotte.” He held it out.

“You've just been served.” I felt shock run down my spine, but numbly took the papers.

“Served?” Asked Kaiba with a frown.

“Court appearance, sir.” The officer tipped his hat to me.

“Have a good day ma'am.”

“Thank you.” I looked down as the blue eyed man shut the door.

“Who would summon me to court?” I asked, looking over the front and seeing nothing but my name and address. Popping the prongs and tearing the tape, I pulled the thick stack out, the first page standing out immediately. “He's suing for custody.”

“What?”

“For Gabe. He wants Gabe.” I couldn't tell if I was more scared or angry. Glaring at the brunet, I growled. “What did you do?”

“I had my attorney file your divorce papers.” He held a hand out. “Let me have those.”

“No.” I smacked his hand away with the papers. “Who the fuck are you to get involved in _my_ business.” I snapped.

“I was doing you a _favor_ Charlie, those papers were substandard, he was asking way too much.” He was calm, unfazed by my display.

“Well congratulations! He's gotten himself a nice lawyer of his own and now he wants _your_ kid!”

A frown curled his neutral face. “Keep your voice down.” Tugging open the kitchen door, he led me outside to the deck, firmly shutting it behind us. “Let me have those.”

“You want them? Here.” I shoved them to his chest and stormed over to the canvas chairs I had sitting on the deck. He followed, eyes running over the papers as he sat down.

“Seems pretty standard. It won't work though.”

“Why?”

“Because Gabe's _not_ his kid.”

“As far as the court is concerned, it doesn't matter.”

“Of course it does.”

“No, it _doesn't_ dipshit you aren't on the birth certificate. As far as the court is concerned, Gabe doesn't have a father. Divorce means a split of asset, _and_ children, biological or not.”

“We'll just see about that.” Said Kaiba.

“I guess so! Court is next week. I'll see if one of my clients is willing to cover me.” I crossed my arms and legs in a huff, staring out to the large pasture my house sat next too.

“You don't need a lawyer. I have one.”

“Yea, _you_ have one, this isn't any of your business.”

“And Gabe is _my_ son.” That fierceness was back in his tone. “And that makes it _my_ business.” He leaned back and tossed the papers on the table between us. “Take a deep breath Charlie... It'll be okay.”

I frowned but did as he asked, leaning an elbow on the arm rest of my chair and rubbing my face tiredly. “The _balls_ on this guy, filing for custody. He wasn't even that good of a father.”

“How long were you married?”

“Couple years... Gabe was 6? We separated when he was 8 or 9.” I looked over. “You'll have to testify in court he's yours.”

“Probably take a paternity test too.” He replied, face once more that neutral mask he was so good at.

“I'm surprised you haven't had one done already.”

“I wanted too, when I first got here.” “What changed your mind?”

“Him, mostly.” He crossed his long legs.

“There's this thing I do, with my hands. Mokuba pointed it out to me when we were younger.” He ran his thumb over the side of his forefinger, and brought it down again before repeating the action in a motion I recognized immediately.

“Gabe does that.”

“I do it when I'm thinking, restless energy in my hands.” He stopped and looked over. “I saw it the first day I took him out.”

I sighed and slouched, looking to my lap. We were quiet for a while before I spoke. “I'm scared.”

“It's okay to be. Just don't let it stop you.” 

“Defendant please state your name as listed on your driver's license.” Asked the bailiff.

“Charlotte Ann Sampson, however I go by my maiden name, Terrace.”

“Thank you.” The courtroom was mostly empty, save for Gabe and Kaiba on my side, and Raymond with his sister on the other and our respective attorney's.

“And we are here for...” The Judge was an older man, balding actively, with dark gray patches on either side of his head and a stern face and heavy jowls. He picked up the file and placed small square glasses on his nose, looking over the file in his hand. “Custody of one Gabriel Terrace.” He looked over at Gabe. “Is that you son?” The boy nodded shyly. “How old are you?”

My attorney summoned him forward and he came to stand in front of my seat, using the microphone given. “Ten, sir.”

“And you live with your mother?”

Gabe nodded.

“Do you like it? She treat you well?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thank you.” I gave Gabe a smile as he moved to return to his seat. The judge looked a long moment and the man seated beside my son and to Raymond before looking back to me. “Is that his father?” I looked to my attorney, who nodded, and encouraged me to answer.

“Yes sir.”

“But there is no name on the birth certificate. Is this new information?” I knew this would come up, in fact the attorney seemed hopeful it would, but I was still nervous. “Don't worry about him, you're talking to me.” Said the Judge, giving me a firm eye.

“I... Sorry. It's not new information sir, I've known for a while but...” The older man raised his brows and waited for me to continue. “They were not introduced until recently. About six months ago.”

“But you know your son isn't his.” He pointed to Raymond and I nodded firmly.

“Your Honor, there is a paternity test in that file showing the boy's parents, with 99% accuracy.” Offered my attorney. The judge looked down and shuffled through his papers.

“Here it is... The parents, of the listed child one Gabriel Thomas Terrace are as follows; Charlotte Ann Sampson for the mother, and Seto Kaiba for the father.” I felt a stone jump in my stomach. I'd known. For _years_ I'd known, but to hear it said was another matter. I hadn't been brave enough to look at the report, even though the lawyer had offered it to me.

“These results are 99.9 % accurate, and are believed by this company to be true medically and in the eyes of the law.” Finished the judge, looking to Ray and his lawyer. “Do you have this report?”

“We do your Honor.” Said the attorney.

“So _why_ are we here?”

“Your Honor, we aren't questioning the child's paternity. My client believes that he was pivotal in the child's growth and development during his marriage to Mrs. Sampson.”

“Don't call me that.” I growled, shooting a dirty look to Ray's table. My lawyer gave me a sharp elbow and I looked back to receive that stern look from him.

“Apologies your Honor, since the separation, my client has retained her maiden name, and no longer goes by the name Sampson.” The corner of the judge's jowls lifted just a bit in a tiny smile at me before looking back to Ray and his attorney.

“Continue councilor.”

“That's all your Honor.”

“Alright...” He looked down to his papers. “So your argument is that as a step-father, you were instrumental in the raising of this child.”

“Yes your Honor.” Said Ray.

“Can you clarify? Tell me what you did.”

“Well... You see Charlie, er, Charlotte worked a lot... I would stay with him.” I frowned. What?

“I see. Miss Terrace, what is it that you do?” Asked the judge, making a point to use my maiden name.

“I'm an accountant sir.”

“And about how many hours a week do you work?”

“It depends on the week, and my clients, but it can range from 40 to 60 hours. What he's leaving _out_ is that I work from home.” I was getting angry. What kind of game was Ray playing?

“And what do you have to say about that Mr. Sampson?”

“With all do _respect_. She was in her office all hours of the day and sometimes at night. She didn't do anything with Gabriel.” My lawyer gave me a placating touch to my arm, telling me silently to keep my temper. I sat back and ran my tongue along the inside of my cheek, a long time habit I'd taken to keep my mouth shut.

“I would make dinner most nights, and helped him with his homework. I was beginning to worry about him, he wasn't wanting to socialize, all he wanted to do was listen to his music. Charlotte didn't seem concerned. I even asked my sister what I should do, but no matter what we tried he didn't want to leave the house.”

“Miss? Could you come up?” Ray's sister stepped forward. “Anything you'd like to add?”

“Not much... It just seemed like she wasn't that interested in being a mother... Like she married Ray and it shut off. The house was always a mess, and it seemed like she was always working.” What, the _fuck_. If my eyes could shoot daggers, they'd all be dead. I tasted blood and realized I had bit a chunk out of the inside of my lip.

“Miss Terrace? Do you have something you'd like to add?”

“I have a _lot_ I'd like to add sir.” I said, voice so calm it almost scared me. “But I'll start with a question... did you have a stroke? What _planet_ were you living on?” I looked to my soon-to-be ex-husband and saw him look away.

“Regarding the comments please.” Said the judge sternly.

“I'm sorry.” I took a deep breath through my nose and took a drink of water. “They are correct. I _was_ working. During the first year of our marriage my _husband_ decided to take out not one, but _three_ credit cards in _our_ name. I was also paying off _his_ car. So at the time I was working extra to compensate.” The judge looked confused and looked to the file.

“Was he not working?”

“He was not. I was okay with this as long as he helped me around the house, and took care of Gabe. He was a _bad_ house keeper and a _worse_ step-father.”

“Alright Miss Terrace, there's no need for that.”

“I only took those cards out because you wouldn't give me money for anything!” Said Ray, glaring at me.

“Get a job and you would have had plenty.”

“Alright!” The judge banged his gavel. “I understand you two are in the middle of a divorce, but this is about the child. 15 minute recess. Both of you need to cool off.” 


	16. Chapter 16

I took a deep drag off the cheap cigarette and exhaled it. “What a shit show.” I muttered. 

“The judge seems competent though. That's reassuring.” Spoke my lawyer, hands in his pockets. “I'm charging you double for this one Kaiba.” 

“I  _ did  _ warn you.” Said the CEO with a smirk. Ray walked out with his sister and once he saw us, made a diverted line around us, ending about 30 feet away before taking a cigarette of his own from his sister. 

“I always fucking hated her. Their mother isn't much better. You know she slept with a car salesman just to get a better deal?” 

“What a skank.” Offered Kaiba with a humored smirk in my direction. 

“I know right? Everyone knows you go to the financial manager.” 

He chuckled. “It'll be okay Charlie, they don't have a case.” I just hummed and continued to study the pair. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you staring at you two bit trap?” Snapped the woman. 

“A liar and a cheater.” I replied instantly. 

“That's rich, coming from  _ you _ .” 

“What's that supposed to mean? Do you just make up things as you go along or do you genuinely believe the garbage you spew?” I curled my lip at Ray. “It's a shame your mother couldn't join us. You could've hidden behind  _ her _ skirts instead of your dope of a sister.” I chuckled as I flicked my cigarette to the street. “I'd bet my bottom dollar this mess is entirely  _ your  _ doing. Ray can't even take a shit without getting approval first.” 

Ray was turned towards the street, pointedly looking away. “Hey!” The woman smacked her brother. “You're just going to let her talk to you that way?” 

I chuckled and took my group back to the door. Boy what a lesson that had been. Now it was time to finish it.

“Son, would you come back up here please?” Gabe returned to my table, and stood patiently waiting for the Judge's questions. “This has to be very upsetting for you.” 

“To be honest sir, I'm confused more then anything.” 

“What has you confused?” 

“Well... this. This whole thing. Mom married Ray when I was little, but that is the extent of our relationship.” 

The judge's bushy brows rose. “Big words for a boy.” 

“With all do respect sir, I have a Terman's IQ of 145 and Weschler's IQ of 126. I have been labeled with superior intelligence. I deal in big words.” I'd never heard the boy so confident before. I looked back to where his father sat, looking quite smug. Definitely his doing. 

“That is very impressive young man. So I will try to speak to you in a way that someone with your intelligence deserves.” Said the judge, studying him closely. 

“Thank you sir.” 

“What is  _ your  _ opinion of Mr. Sampson?” 

“Neutral. I do not believe what he said was true, my mother and grandmother where the ones to find me the school I'm attending, and there is no reason to think he would go anywhere near my physics homework.” 

The judge chuckled. “I have no doubt of that. So you have no desire to spend time with him or stay with him?” 

“No sir. I feel like that would be counterproductive.” 

“Why is that?” 

“I use my free time after school for clubs and on the weekend I spend time with my biological father.” 

“I... I always wanted him to get out, I  _ told  _ you that-” Tried Ray, only to be hushed by his lawyer. 

“Sir, while that statement is true, it is out of context. Ray would tell me to do clubs after school but was of no assistance in finding one for me or encouraging in any manner. Simply something for me to do so I would leave him and my mother alone.” 

“And has your father done these things? Been supportive of you and your endeavors?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“And you enjoy the time you spend with your father?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Thank you, you may sit.” The judge waited for him to take his seat. “You have a bright young man on your hands Miss Terrace.” 

“He's my favorite.” I said with a fond smile. 

The judge chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “I think I have what I need.” 

“But your Honor-” 

“Be  _ quiet  _ Mr. Sampson, or this will not end well for you.” The robed man looked over his glasses at my ex-husband. “When I took this file this morning, I  _ almost  _ threw it out, because in the state of Kansas you can not file for custody for a child that isn't yours, and I can tell quite plainly that  _ that boy _ is  _ not  _ yours.” Ray sank back in his seat. 

“However, I allowed this circus to continue out of personal curiosity. That being said, I think you should be ashamed of yourself for dragging that boy out of school to be here today, with a mind like his he should be learning.” The judge leaned forward and laced his fingers together, resting them on our file. “I would be foolish to pull that boy away from what I believe to be a happy, healthy relationship with his mother, and a growing relationship with his father to put him in your care, simply because you want to stretch out an already lengthy divorce proceeding.” He took a long look at Ray. “So before you leave here today you will be signing your divorce paperwork, and I will be personally putting it through. I think Miss Terrace has waited more then long enough to move on with her life.” 

I felt my stomach flutter. 

“Your Honor-” Tried Ray. 

“Mr. Sampson, since you seem so set on objecting to my ruling, you can go ahead and pay everyone's court fees.” The judge, pounding his gavel. I felt almost giddy with excitement. 

I was immediately on my feet and turning to wrap Kaiba in a fierce hug. I'd never felt more grateful. “Thank you.” 

“Alright Kaiba, you win.” I said as I studied my appearance in the mirrored elevator of the court house, heading down. 

“What do I win?” Asked the man with a smirk, leaning against the back rail of the lift, my son at his side. 

I dug into my purse and pulled out my lipstick, touching up the dark red color. I hadn't worn this suit in a long time and I'd forgotten how good I looked in it. A smooth black jacket and pencil skirt with a black pinstripe dress shirt below, showing just enough goods to get past HR. Shiny black pumps made my feet hurt but I couldn't help but feel fierce in them, making my legs look like they went for days. 

“A date.” I pressed my lips together and smoothed the edges with a finger, and catching the executive's eyes running down my legs. For  _ days. _ I chuckled as I capped the lipstick and put it back. “I'm dressed to the 9's, I feel great, let's go.” 

“Can I come?” Asked Gabe with a raised brow. 

“You can watch the car, it'll only be a few hours.” I replied, drawing a grin from him as the doors opened. I held my hand out and the boy came to take it immediately, letting me press a kiss to the back of it. 

“Where do you want to go?” Asked the CEO as he followed us. 

“Find us somewhere nice. You do have good taste.” I gave the tall man a side eye with a smirk, and getting one back. 

Now.... I could think about us.


	17. Chapter 17

“I want more wine.” I giggled in the front seat of my  _ own car  _ as the CEO drove us home. 

“You've had plenty.” Said Kaiba as we turned off the main road and down a familiar dirt one. 

“Oh, don't be a such a-” I felt my heart stop as I spotted it. The eyeshine of an all too familiar threat. The deer bound out of the treeline and in less then a heartbeat the windshield was shattered and my little SUV slammed into the drainage ditch with a shatter of glass. 

I was in a heavy daze for a long moment, silence ringing in my ears and the smell of blood in my nose. We weren't totally horizontal, but my window was filled with grass from the embankment. 

“Everyone okay?” Kaiba looked to be shaking it off, moving the airbag down and out of his way. 

“I'm alright.” He answered hoarsely. 

“Gabe?” I looked back and felt fear flood my senses. Gabe was limp against his seatbelt, blood dripping down his cheek. “Gabriel!” I tugged on my seatbelt and finally yanked it free, shoving the seat back and as flat as it would go. “Gabe? Wake up baby.” I felt my whole body shaking as I pulled myself into the backseat. 

Tapping the boy's face, he stirred almost instantly. “Hey honey. You okay?” 

“M'head hurts.” He mumbled, tugging on the seatbelt. 

“Leave that there, I don't wanna move you too much. Just stay awake. The sound of a loud bray was followed by a call. 

“Charlie??” I perked at the sound of my name. I knew that voice. 

“Midas?! That you??” 

“Yea! I saw the whole thing from my porch! That damn deer came out of nowhere!” Midas was my neighbor about a mile away, he lived on the corner where the dirt road met the main one. An old man, more often then not spent his time sitting on his front porch watching the traffic on the main road with his dog Badger. 

“Never thought I'd be happy to hear that stupid dog.” I said, almost sobbing with relief. Kaiba was pushing on his door, but it wasn't budging. 

“Hold tight there young man, let me go get my crow bar. Badger. Stay.” The dog huffed and melted to the road. 

“Call it in Midas! Gabe's hurt.” I called out, looking at the frustrated brunet in the front seat. “Don't hurt yourself.” 

“I'll be fine.” He gave another shove and the car groaned. 

“Seto  _ stop _ .” 

He paused and I reached a hand around the headrest and forced him to look at me. “You are the smartest man I know. You're panicking and not thinking clearly. I  _ need _ you to take a breath and get that big brain of yours working. The door is stuck. We'll have to go out the window.” He leaned his head against the padded head rest and did as I asked, and taking another big breath for good measure. Soft lips pressed against my fingers. 

“Thank you.” He murmured. 

“You're welcome... Is your seatbelt off?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay, get into the glove box. Under all the papers there should be a heavy flashlight.” He let me go and leaned over the console to reach into the glove box. 

“Gabe? You still with me honey?” 

“M'here.” The boy mumbled. 

“Alright sweetie, I want you to do something for me. Okay?” 

“Kay...” 

“I want you to run through your times table.” 

“Times table?” 

“1 x 1 is 1... 1 x 2 is...” 

“2...” He answered sluggishly before continuing. “1 x 3 is 3...” 

“That's it honey, all the way up to ten.” 

“Found it.” Grunted Seto, pulling out the heavy light. It was about a foot long, and made out of steel, usually used by guards or mechanics, I'd gotten it after I'd accidentally backed over my old one changing a tire. Shrugging out of my coat, I choked on a squeal of pain as I shifted my right leg. Looking down, I saw a large white shard of what could only be bone poking out. Deep throbbing pulsed from the limb. Swallowing the fear in my throat, I shoved the coat towards the blue eyed man. 

“Put that over the glass and tap it with the end of the light. It's already cracked, it won't take much.” I could hear the sirens in the distance, and Badger the hound howled. 

“Charlie??” 

“We're here Midas! We're gonna break the glass, so stay back.” I called back, looking to Seto and nodding for him to continue. Following my instructions, I heard the glass give, and put an arm out protectively over Gabe's face. 

“3 x 5 is 15... 3 x 6 is 18...” 

When the executive pulled the coat back the window was gone, save for a few chunks stuck in the frame. 

“Midas, hold that light for him. Seto, use the coat, pull the big shards out then lay it over the bottom.” 

Following each step, I watched the man stretch and finally pull himself out. 

“Alright Charlie, let's get you.” Said Midas, shining the light in. 

“I'll wait for the fire truck, I'm not going anywhere.” I said firmly before looking to Gabe who had gone quiet. 

“Gabe? C'mon honey, I need your times tables.” 

“5 x 9...” 

“What is it? What's 5 times 9?” 

“45...” “That's right. And 5 x 10?” 

“50... 6 x 1 is 6... 6 x 2 is 12....” 

“Charlie.” I looked back to see the flashlight pointed at my lap. It was absolutely soaked in blood from the wound in my leg. 

“I'll be alright.” 

What was probably only a few minutes felt like an eternity. When at last the firemen pulled the door off, I blinked back the light. “Gabe? Gabe honey, we're gonna get you out, okay? Finish your tables.” 

“Mkay Momma... 9 x 3 is 27... 9 x 4 is 36...” Using all the strength I had, I pushed the boy into the waiting arms of the first responders. Dragging myself to the edge, I felt the large, familiar hands of my previous lover, and the rough ones of Midas. 

“C'mon little lady, let's get you out.” Said the old man, lifting me clear of the bent wreckage. The ground sank under the pointed heels, and I clung desperately to the CEO, meeting his worried stare. 

“Hey stranger.” All at once my world seem to swim, and promptly faded to black. 

I woke slowly, a steady beeping in one ear. Each sense came in it's own time, until finally, I had the strength to open my eyes. My body felt heavy, in the familiar haze of what could only be pain killers. Looking down I found myself in a hospital gown, a plastic bracelet around my wrist and on my leg a heavy cast, held up by a sling. 

Crammed into bed on my left side was my son, a butterfly bandage over a cut on his forehead, his head resting on my arm and his hand in mine. He hadn't slept in my bed since he was 4. My my what a change. His father was nearby, dozing in a leather reclining chair, his head resting on his fist. His shirt was the same one we'd worn to court, his jacket draped over the boy tucked into my side. He almost looked like another person asleep. The hard lines in his face from his well known frown were faded, and the lines between his brow was smooth. I remembered seeing it for the first time on the blimp, and feeling the same way. 

A nurse stepped in and I immediately pressed a finger to my lips, and got a smile in return as she came over to whisper. “How are we feeling?” 

“I'm okay... can I get some water?” 

“Sure thing, let me just get a few vitals.” She took a pulse, and blood pressure, writing a few things on my chart. 

“I'll be right back with your water, okay?” I gave a nod and she stepped out. A few minutes later she came back with a cup with a straw in it. “Just press the button if you need anything,” 

“Thank you.” 

“You're welcome.” Thankful for something to drink, I gulped the water eagerly before sighing. 

Finally satisfied, I dipped a finger in the cup and flicked it to where the man was dozing. It only took once. Bright eyes snapped open and he sat up instantly, relief clear on his face. I pressed my finger to my lips and motioned to the boy. Getting up, he moved to my other side, and without a word, wrapped me in a tight hug. I felt his concern, and it was touching. I pressed a soft kiss to his rough cheek and he pulled back, bringing a chair to sit bed side. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly. 

“I'm okay... got me on some pretty good drugs.” I gave a chuckle. 

“What about you? You okay?” He nodded. 

“Few bruises, but I'll be fine.” 

“Good.” I looked to Gabe and he spoke up once more. 

“Concussion and a bit of shock. He'll be okay.” 

“Should he be sleeping?” 

“They said it was better to let him sleep it off.” I hummed. 

“That's good.” 

“Charlie...” I looked back and he had a look I'd never seen from him. “Charlie I'm so sorry.” 

I blinked. It was  _ remorse _ . That's why I didn't know it. I'd never seen Seto Kaiba sorry for  _ anything _ . 

“Seto...” 

“You... You had a broken leg and I couldn't think straight, Gabe could have been seriously hurt and I'd still be trying to get that  _ damn _ door open.” 

“Seto.” 

“If you hadn't told me what to do, fuck knows what could have happened-” I finally pressed a hand over his mouth. 

“Stop apologizing... you're  _ really _ bad at it.” He seemed to relax and I moved my palm over to his chin and squeezed. 

“Seto, regardless of what I've told you, you  _ are  _ human... You were in shock, you couldn't think straight. It's  _ normal _ .” 

“But-” 

“Shut up you dope.” I tugged on that rough chin and leaned forward just enough to press my lips to his. Compared to everything we'd ever done this one almost seemed tame. It was sweet, and meant something. What, I wasn't sure yet. When we parted, I gave a small smile. 

“We got through it. Our son is safe... and we all made it out alive. Trust me, it could have been so much worse. We should count our blessings.” 


	18. Chapter 18

  
  


“Charlie you can't go home.”

“The fuck I can't!” I said with a disgusted scowl. The brunet's sorrow and regret had faded quickly and in it's place his stubbornness had returned. Thankfully Gabe was downstairs picking up food from the cafeteria.

“Who's going to take care of you? Hm?”

“I don't need help, it's just a broken leg.”

“Yea? Going to the bathroom, cooking, you'll do all of that. You can just drive yourself home then.” I paused and that smirk was back.

“That's what I thought. You can come stay with me.”

“Why can't you just come stay with me?” I whined, falling back against the hospital bed in a huff.

“Because I'm not staying on your couch for 6 weeks. I have a spare room you can stay in. Make a list of stuff and Gabe and I will go to your house and pick it up.” I sighed and looked away, taking the view in from the upper floors of the mid-town hospital. He was right. _Of course_ he was right.

“Alright.” I said quietly. “But I need you to do something for me, when you go.”

“What's that.” His tone had softened, and he took up the seat beside the bed that had been his post for the last week.

“I want you to get a few things and drop them off at Midas' on the way.” I grabbed the notepad beside the bed and scribbled down a list before handing it off. Taking the sheet, the blue eyed man studied it. “A six pack of Coors beer and a butcher's cut bone? What is this?" 

I snorted with a grin. "A boonies thank you." 

“I went through your fridge and threw out anything that wouldn't last. Here's your mail.” Said Kaiba as he stepped back in, Gabe lugging a large suitcase behind him holding my wardrobe for the next two months.

“I thank you.” I hummed, taking the large stack of what I assumed to be bills and advertisements.

“I shut the air off and opened the attic fan.” Said Gabe, flopping next to me with a sigh.

“You shut the gate?” There was a large barred gate that sat in front of our property, normally it stayed locked against a large elm located along the driveway, but with me being gone I thought it best to stay closed.

“Sure did. Here's your keys.” He handed over my heavy keyring.

“You get everything you needed from your room?” I asked Gabe, moving to browse the envelopes.

“I grabbed my new clothes and anything I'd need for school. I wasn't sure about your garden...” Said the boy uncertainly.

“It's alright. I have the sprinklers on a timer, they'll get watered. If they die it just gives me room to try new ones.” I said with a chuckle, finding an almost blank envelope among the stack. The only logo being in the upper left hand corner marking it from the State of Kansas.

“Wonder what the State wants.” I muttered, tearing it open and looking inside. “Oh! Seto this is for you.” I leaned an arm back over the couch and felt it grabbed a moment later.

“What is it?”

“It's Gabe's birth certificate. You need to sign it. Part of the stuff from court.”

“The attorney recommend that?”

“The judge did when he called about the divorce papers. Nice guy.” I commented flippantly, dismissing the rest of the mail as junk. “He wants me to look at his investment portfolio. I think I might. Wouldn't be a bad idea to be on good terms with a county judge.” I hefted the large cast on my leg to the floor and moved to stand.

“What are you doing?” Asked Gabe, instantly sitting forward.

“Going to the bathroom.” I pulled the crutches leaning against the couch and shoved them under my armpits. Getting the hang of these had been a hassle, but it was better then a wheelchair.

I hadn't just sat down on the seat when the door opened and Kaiba stepped in, the envelope still in hand. “Peeing.” I clarified with a clear look of annoyance.

“Why do you want me to sign this?”

I rolled my eyes. “It's just his birth certificate. You already had to the test done.”

“If I sign this, the state will garnish for the back child support. That I already paid you.” Was he angry? I couldn't tell, his tone was flat and his face wasn't giving me any clues.

“Not if I tell them you already paid it.”

“And you'll just _do that_.”

“Of course I will you dope. Can you turn around? It's hard to pee with someone watching.” He rolled his eyes and turned his back and I finally got to relieve my aching bladder. “Thank you.” I flushed and and shifted to stand, limping to the counter so I could lean against it and pull my pants up.

“Is it the money that has you worried?”

“I've heard horror stories about this sort of thing.” He said, turning to lean on the counter, the envelope pressed against his chin.

“Don't worry. I'll get the papers drawn up and I'll let you show them to your attorney before I turn anything in, okay? I know trusting is hard for you.” I put soap over my palms and ran them under the tap. “But I told you I don't want your dumb money, and I meant it. Now the insurance! I want _their_ dumb money. They told me they approved my claim today.”

He looked over and I caught the tiniest hint of a smile. “They should, that dumb deer was still pinned under the car.”

“Right? I paid you every month like a good girl, now it's your turn to payout.” 

The first week at the blue eyed man's condo was rough. The pain in my leg had me up and down several times a night, and figuring out what I could and couldn't do was even worse. Showering was out of the question, so more often then not I had to use the executive's tub with a stool to hold the heavy cast while I scrubbed my skin. It was irritating. I felt helpless. The condo didn't have a washer and dryer, but in return did offer a laundry service once a week.

“Gabriel, stop throwing your shit everywhere.” I growled, picking up a stray sock off the couch and throwing it into the hamper I'd dragged out to the living room.

“Mom, stop freaking out, there's a maid that comes, she'll get it.”

“Absolutely not.” His eyes came up at my angry tone.

“You are _more_ then old enough to find a laundry basket and pick up after yourself.” I snapped. “While you're at it, you can take those dishes and put them in the sink.”

“You're just mad about your leg, don't yell at me.” Said the boy with a frown.

“I'm yelling at you because you're acting like a snob and that's not how you were raised.” I pointed to the bowl on the coffee table. “Sink. Then you can empty the dishwasher and put them in it.” This wasn't a new power struggle. Gabe found chores boring and tedious, and therefor not worth his time. Then again, what kid didn't?

“What's with the yelling?” Asked the boy's father as he stepped out, draining his coffee cup in the sink and setting it to refill in the fancy coffee maker he had on the counter.

“Mom's on a trip.” Said Gabe, sulking on the couch.

“I'll show you a trip if you don't do what I asked ya ta do!” I growled, my temper flaring.

“Don't _do_ that. You sound like a bad movie.” Said Gabe.

“I was raised in New York you li'l shit, and if you don't watch it, I'm gonna show ya what dat means! _Now_! Gabriel!”

“Whatever.” The boy pulled his headphones off his neck and lit up his phone, clearly done with the conversation.

“You ungrateful fuckin' brat...” I felt as if my teeth might crack I had them clenched so hard.

Without a word, the CEO moved across the room and deftly pulled the headphones from the boy's ears. “Hey!”

“Your mother asked you to do something.”

“And I told _her_ the maid would do it.”

“She asked you too. So. These are hers. Until you do what she asked you too.” I took the headphones and waited, curious as to what the blue eyed man had planned.

“Whatever.” Said the boy stubbornly, turning his music back on, the sound coming through his phone's speakers.

“And _this_ is mine.” With a sharp tug the boy's charger pulled free from the phone and large hand wound it with the plug before tucking them away in his pocket.

“Take it. I'm at 100%.” Said Gabe tartly. Kaiba just smirked.

“For now.” The realization slowly melted over the boy's face. “You can have it back when you apologize to your mother for disrespecting her. I won't tolerate it, and she shouldn't have too.”

Without another word he grabbed his coffee and headed for his office in the back of the condo. Give the man a round of applause because I was _impressed_. 

A soft knock on my bedroom door a few hours later would draw my attention from where I had been dozing watching mindless sitcoms.

“Come in.” I said, giving a wide yawn as the door opened. My brow rose at the look of my son in the doorway, contrite with his head down. “Yessum?” I drawled, propping myself up a bit on my pillows.

“I'm sorry I acted like an asshole.” A throat clearing from the office next to my room had a smirk on my lips. “Like a brat... I shouldn't have spoke to you that way. It was rude and disrespectful, and... I'm sorry.”

I studied him a minute. “You do the dishes?”

“And I picked up the rest of the laundry and put it by the door.”

“Alright. Apology accepted.” I nodded to the headphones resting on the dresser.

“Your phone dead?”

“Like 5%.”

I chuckled. “Free the child from his punishment! He has repented!” I called to his father in the next room. A second later, the boy snatched up the wrapped cord offered by his sire and ran down the hall.

Giving the tall man a smile, he came in. “That was some fancy footwork there my friend.”

“Not bad hm?” He looked down at my leg, propped up with a pillow. “How are you feeling?”

I sighed and shrugged. “Alright I guess... Not great.”

“Are you in pain?”

“A little, but that's not it.”

“Then what's the matter?”

“I don't know...” I pinched my face in a clear look of discomfort. “I feel bad, y'know? Just coming in and disrupting your peaceful life. Go from Saturday's to a full time father and carer of an invalid.”

“Charlie if I didn't want to help I would have sent you home.”

“I know! I know _you_.” I chuckled and ran my hair back out of my face before looking at him. “You don't do things you don't want too.”

“You are absolutely right.” He said, looking at my cast a moment before standing.

“I'm just not used to being cared for.”

“I figured you may not be, but it's something you will have to get used too Charlie.” He stepped out for just a minute and returned a moment later with a marker, reclaiming his seat and pulling the cap off with his teeth. I sat up to look, but he grunted at me around the cap. “'Tay put.”

I huffed and laid back. “I guess I'm just bored. I'm not used to being so still.”

“I've got plenty to read out there.” He commented, never looking up from what he was doing.

“I don't want to read, I want to _work_.”

“Well I don't know how Johns would feel about a skank with a broken leg.”

“Oh shut up.” He chuckled, apparently finding himself amusing. “Could I talk you into going and grabbing my computer? At least then I could keep myself busy.”

“Your office is a war zone, I'm not touching it.” I rolled my eyes and pouted as he put the cap back on the marker. Leaning up, I looked at the doodle he'd drawn on the cast. I recognized it immediately as his Blue Eyes, his lines popping against the blue wrap over the plaster.

“I didn't know you could draw.”

“I'm not good at it.” He replied, looking it over before pulling the cap off and signing his name below.

“I don'no...” I met those pretty cerulean blues and smiled. “Look pretty good at it to me.” 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, just the fair warning, This is the 'past assault' in the tags, no graphic details. If you want to skip, look for the symbol dividers.

  
  


“So, the thing about Egypt is that they were around a hot minute.” I said, pointing my finger into the boy's text book and showing the chart with the names of dynasties. “The first was 3000 BC or so, and the latest was up too 300 BC, give or take when the Romans were shacking up in there.” The boy was snuggled up next to me in my large, borrowed bed, his books and school work scattered in our laps. 

“3 thousand years is a long time compared to now.” My brows lifted. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Think about it. Our industrial boom happened about 100 years ago, since then we have grown as a species tremendously. However our reliance on fossil fuels will pooch us eventually.” 

“I'm still with you...” I encouraged him to continue. 

“Well the Egyptians didn't have that problem, they had trade and resources that were renewable, they didn't rely on gas, they had grain to feed their horses. I think we as a people should look at these civilizations that lasted  _ thousands _ of years and see what we can do to make our own the same.” I wasn't sure how to respond. 

“So... you want to be a philosopher. Got it.” 

He snorted. “I'm just saying they had to be doing something right.” 

“Oh for sure.” I chuckled, flipping the page and seeing an image of the pyramids. “Fun fact for you, there were mammoths around when the pyramids were built.” 

“Oh bullshit.” 

I chuckled. “Google it my friend, you will see I'm right.” 

“I'm calling your bluff.” He grabbed his phone and started typing with his thumbs. A soft knock would have me looking up to see Kaiba in the doorway. 

“I ordered food. Should be here shortly.” 

“Mkay. Thank you.” I replied with a smile. Bright eyes ran over the books and raised a brow. “What are we studying?” 

“This week we're looking at Egypt. My teacher wanted a paper summarizing the different dynasties and their contribution to history.” Answered Gabe, looking at his phone in horror. “Oh god you're right! Totally stealing that.” Said the boy, grabbing his note book and scribbling it down with the other notes for use in his paper. 

“What?” Asked Kaiba with a raised brow. 

“There were mammoths still around when the pyramids were built.” I said with a chuckle, taking a sip from my long cold coffee mug. 

“There's no way that's true.” Said the brunet with a curl of his lip. 

“It is though! Mom got one. We should be happy for her, it doesn't happen often.” My irritated look would draw a laugh from the boy. 

“I might have something you'd find interesting. Hang on.” Said the CEO, stepping back and going into his room. My eyes drifted back to the book, breezing through and mentally marking spots that would be prudent for Gabe's paper. 

“What's  _ that _ ??”

I looked up and I felt my heart freeze. In the brunet's hand was a long, gold, scepter. The head rounding out to a ball with wings on either side, an eye in the center. 

“Where did you get that...” I said quietly, my voice barely a whisper. I felt an almost primal fear of that artifact, like how cavemen viewed the dark, or a child feared the monster under the bed. 

“It's mine. According to Yugi anyway...” Sharp blue eyes studied me close. 

“What's wrong?” 

“Get that out of here. It's got that freaky magic shit in it.” I said lowly. 

“C'mon mom, magic?” Said Gabe dismissively and holding a hand out. 

“Let me see.” 

“It's idle Charlie, don't worry.” Said the CEO with an almost humored smile and he moved to hand it off. I yanked Gabe's hand down and wrapped a hand around the end. 

*****----------------------------********

The ghost of ourselves stood aboard a familiar ship, my cast still on my foot, but weightless. I gave a dirty look to the image of my previous lover.  _ “I  _ **_told_ ** _ you that thing was trouble.” “ _

_ It's just a flashback Charlie. I get them too. It's harmless.” “ _

_ A flashback of what though??”  _ We were obviously on the Battle City blimp, I recognized the halls instantly, but I wasn't sure just where in the time line of the ship it was. Floating down the halls, I kept expecting to see someone from the past, but we didn't. 

_ “What kind of flashback is this?” “ _

_ I'm not sure. This is the furthest thing from a science I can think of.”  _ Said Kaiba, looking around. 

_ “ _ _ Wait... that was your room wasn't it?”  _ I said, pointing. Sliding through what should have been a steel plated door with ease, I found the room empty.  _ “You aren't here...”  _ I paused as the door opened behind us and a younger version of me popped in, headphones on and dancing along to the song in my ears carelessly. 

“Kaiba...” The girl sing songed, blinking at the empty room and pausing. 

“Kaiba?” She ducked into the bedroom and stepped out a moment later, a look of thought in place. 

“Tall, pale and broody?” She looked into the bathroom and pouted dramatically. “Well damn. Guess I'll see what the others are up too.” We followed her out and down into the lobby, and then up to the flight deck. 

“What the fuck is this?” Asked the girl, looking around at the large dome that encased the blimp. “Did we land? Why didn't anyone say anything?” I found myself slowly remembering the memory we were watching, but it was foggy, and I wasn't sure of how it ended. 

_ “ _ _ What is this?”  _ Asked Kaiba.  _ “ _

_ I don't know... I don't remember this at all.”  _ I replied with a frown. 

_ “It was when Noah took the ship.”  _ He filled in.  _ “We were all taken and forced into virtual reality... you don't remember?”  _

_ “ _ _ I'd think I'd remember a forced landing and everyone vanishing.”  _ I snapped, before turning and watching my young self head off for her room, uncertain of what had become of her friends and lover. Rounding a corner, she stopped short, an instant frown on her face. Blocking her path stood the dark-skinned psychopath, those distinctly disturbed eyes roving shamelessly over her form. 

“Hello little sparrow.” He crooned, causing the girl to take a step back. 

“Get out of the way freak, m'walkin' here.” Said the girl, faking bravado. 

“I think not.” That disgusting smile pulled his lips back over white teeth, showing his manic nature. “I think my little sparrow is all alone.” 

“My friends...” 

“Are gone! Such a shame.” He took another step, and she matched it until she had nowhere to go, and he loomed before her, looking at her with those eyes. 

“If... If you think you can just-” 

“I think I can do as I please.” The tanned man reached to his belt and pulled up the Millennium rod, pressing one of the wings flush with the girl's face. 

“Your pretty gold stick doesn't scare me, creep.” 

“But  _ I  _ do...” He leaned in and drew a deep breath through his nose, almost purring. “I can smell it on you...” 

“You- You need to...” 

“What? Hmm?” He moved the rod to her neck and caught it on the shirt's collar. 

“Kaiba can't save you  _ this  _ time little sparrow...” Fear was written all over the girl's face, and I felt my heart pounding in an echo to hers. I remembered now. I knew what happened next.  _ “ _

_ Turn it off Kaiba.”  _ He looked to me and a clear expression of transfixed horror and disgust was easy to read. 

_ “I don't want to see it again. Turn it off.” “ _

_ I can't.”  _

_ “I won't do it! I won't watch it again! I won't go back to the shadows! I want out!”  _ I was screaming, I didn't want to see this. I wanted out.  _ “ _

_ LET ME OUT!”  _

*****--------------**********

  
I was panting, skin covered in a cold sweat. I looked to Kaiba and he was pale, and almost looked shaky. 

“What was that??” Asked Gabe, eyes wide in wonder. I knocked the Millennium rod out of Seto's hand and felt my lip tremble, tears already building. He met my eyes and I saw remorse there once more. 

“I'm sor-” 

“I  _ told you  _ to get rid of it.” I swallowed the lump growing in my throat. “I would like to be alone.” 

“Mom...” 

“Please Gabriel.” I said softly. Without another word the boy collected his books and climbed off the bed, moving to collect the artifact sitting innocently on the floor. 

“Don't touch that.” Said Kaiba instantly. The boy withdrew his hand quickly, and Kaiba bent to pick it up. No glow, no shimmer, the gold was almost dull in his hand now. 

Lifeless and once again in it's idle state


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we touch briefly on PTSD and recovery.

“I don't know Kaiba... it doesn't  _ feel _ active.” Within hours I'd heard Yugi's unmistakable voice in the condo, and I thought it strange he wasn't calling on a professional, but rather the King of Games. 

“You sure you had a flashback?” 

“I know what it was Yugi.” 

“Okay. Okay.” I could hear the practiced tone of placation from the smaller man. He was almost as good at handling Kaiba's temper as I was. 

“Can I talk to her?” 

“She's resting.” 

“It won't be long.” There was a long moment of quiet before the shuffle of feet and a soft knock on my door. 

“Charlie?” 

“What?” I'd been buried in my blankets since Gabe and Seto had left, and I wasn't inclined to get out of them. 

“Can I come in?” Asked Kaiba softly. 

“No.” I heard him sigh. 

“I'll talk to Yugi though.” A moment later I heard footsteps head down the hall and the door opened. 

Yugi had aged well. He hadn't grown much in height, but his body had evened out to where he wasn't 50% hair. It was almost strange to see a shade of a beard over his chin. He hadn't been able to make Mokuba and Serenity's wedding, and was the only one I'd been disappointed to not have met again. 

“Hey Charlie... long time no see.” 

“Hey Yugi.” He dragged over a chair and sat down. He seemed more sure of himself, more confident then I remember him being. 

“How are you feeling? Kaiba said you broke your leg.” 

“My leg isn't what's bothering me right now...” I said back, eyes looking him over. “Where's your puzzle Yugi?” 

He gave a sad smile. “I find traveling with an ancient artifact much harder then it used to be. It's at home in Domino with Grandpa.” 

“You loved that thing.” 

“I loved what was inside it... but the spirit moved on.” I slowly moved out from under the covers, sitting up to look at him. 

“Is that why Seto said the millennium rod was idle?” 

He nodded. “All of them are, Charlie. They're empty.” 

“So what happened?” He gave an uncertain shrug. “It's hard to say... What was the flashback about?” 

“Battle City... An...  _ incident _ between Marik and I...” 

His violet eyes studied me a long moment. “Were you under the control of the rod?” 

“I don't know?” I sniffed and wiped my nose shamelessly on the covers, eyes trying to water. “I... I always knew, y'know that Marik and I had hooked up, but when we were in that moment... it wasn't what I remembered...” I took a deep breath and I rubbed my eyes hard. “I'd always thought I'd just... got drunk or I don't know, I was never upset, I remember waking up the next day like it never happened.” 

“He took it. The memory.” I looked up and he was watching me with sympathetic eyes. “He needed to stay in the tournament, and if you went to Kaiba and told him what Marik had done he would have disqualified him. No matter how badly he wanted those god cards.” I snorted, brushing my messy hair back. 

“Are we talking about the same Kaiba?” 

“I don't know, are we? You and I seem to have different views on him back then.” He gave me a tiny smile.  “He wasn't as bad as everyone seemed to think... you knew it too.” He shifted to cross his legs and lean against the back of the chair. “I think... the millennium rod was just returning what it took from you.” 

“But you said it was a dud.” 

“The rod  _ is  _ idle Charlie, but it still holds the memories. It's why Kaiba still gets flashbacks when he touches it. It remembers him. And it remembered you...” He gave me a sad smile. “It wasn't anyone's fault... an aftershock after the earthquake was over.” 

“But I don't want it...” I whimpered, feeling the tears burn my eyes once more. “It hurts. Take it back.” 

“I'm sorry this happened to you Charlie... but I can't take it back.” 

I dropped back to the pillows, and felt the tears fall back along my temple. Stuck. With this horrid memory after years of bliss. 

“It will get better.” His soft hand took mine sweetly. “I know it doesn't seem like it, but once the pain fades, the memory will age like the old one did. It will sit beside the first one and eventually you won't remember which is which...” He gave me a comforting squeeze before standing. “Try not to blame Kaiba... He didn't mean for this to happen.” The King of Games stepped out and shut my door with a soft click. 

  
“Charlie?” I looked up to see the blue eyed man standing uncertainly in the doorway. “There's food if you're hungry.” 

“No thank you.” I replied. I hadn't been out of my room in days, only coming out to use the bathroom but returning instantly. 

“You haven't eaten.” 

“I'll be fine.” 

“Come eat.” He replied, more firmly. 

“I don't want too.” 

“I don't care what you want.” 

“Really.” My stare heavy on him as he approached. 

“I don't care how much you hate me, I don't care if you never want to see me again, I'm getting you up.” He said firmly, knocking the blankets back and openly curling his nose at my appearance. My clothes were days old, my hair was greasy and tangled, and my bedding was starting to stink. 

“I don't want too, fuck off.” I growled. 

“No.” He said simply, bending to pick me up. 

“I don't want too! Fuck  _ off _ .” I squirmed in his arms but he had a firm grip, and pulled me kicking and screaming from the bed. Taking me to his room, he set me down on the toilet in his bathroom. 

“Stay here.” He left and returned a moment later with suran wrap and duct tape. 

“Finally done with my shit? Gonna kill me?” I said sharply. 

“Don't tempt me.” Was all he replied, wrapping the film and the tape around the cast before standing.  “Alright, get in.” He pointed to the tub and I frowned. 

“What are you  _ my  _ daddy now? Fuck off.” 

“Take your clothes off or you go in with them on. I don't care.” I looked for any hint of humor, but unsurprisingly I found none. That neutral mask of cool command was firmly in place, and he was sick of my bullshit. 

Giving a heavy sigh I shimmied out of the sweats and t-shirt I'd taken up my hermit behavior in. I expected to see that shy, almost embarrassed expression cross his face when he looked at my nude form, but he was a blank slate. Turning the water on to fill the tub, he left me once more, returning with the soap and shampoo I had stored in the other bathroom. As the tub filled, he rolled his sleeves up and grabbed a wash cloth. 

“I can clean myself.” I growled. 

“If you were going too you would have.” Was his reply, shoving my hair forward to start on my back. I sighed and brought my good leg up so I could lean on my knee. We sat quiet a few minutes before I spoke. 

“I'm sorry Kaiba.” 

“What are you sorry for.” Back to those. Those questions but not a question. For it to be a question, there has to be a change in tone. His was flat, matter-of-fact, monotonous. 

“Making you do this... I'm not dealing with this well.” 

“I see that.” 

“What do you want me to do?” 

“I want you to fix yourself Charlie.” I frowned and looked at him. He rinsed the cloth off and looked at me with a small frown. “If you aren't dealing, you need to get help. Go to a therapist.” 

“It's not that simple.” 

“Why not.” 

“Because I had my  _ mind  _ raped of memories. Memories that were mine.” 

“And that matters more then an assault on your person.” 

“For some reason, yes.” I dropped my head down to my knee once more. “I remember everything... almost too much.” I swallowed thickly. “I was there... with Marik but I wasn't... I remember this place... this awful place. It was so dark...” I felt my tears start to build and didn't bother to stop them anymore. I felt exhausted. “There... there was a cage... a bird cage and they were everywhere.” 

“What were?” 

“Sparrows. But they were silent. They didn't make a sound. It was so quiet... even when I screamed...” 

“The shadow realm.” He replied, moving to clean my sides and arms. 

“Is that what it is? I thought it was hell...” 

“I've heard it can have that impression.” 

“You haven't been there?” 

“No. Sit up.” I did as he asked, and the rough cloth ran over my face and neck, getting behind my ears. 

“What am I supposed to do Kaiba?” I asked quietly as he moved himself down to work on my good leg and foot. “I'm not sure Charlie... but you need to get yourself together. Gabe's worried. I'm...” He stopped himself and I stared at him. 

“You're what?” 

“Nothing. It's not important.” 

“It  _ is _ important.” 

He sighed and draped the cloth over the tap to dry. “We  _ miss  _ you. We need you around, and with you checked out, it's been hard.” He tilted his chin towards the back of the tub. 

“Lay back.” I sighed and did as he asked, sitting up so he could put shampoo in my thick hair. “We've been fighting more. I'm still trying to figure this parenting thing out... He needs his mother. Lay back.” 

I sat back and brought my hands up to move the soap out of the tangled mess. “And you?” I asked once I sat up, running the water back out of my face. 

“I need the woman who's not afraid to call me out on my bullshit.” He replied in that matter-of-fact tone. “I'm still learning how to be a parent, and right now, I need you to be there to tell me when I've gone too far.” I snorted as he ran conditioner into the tangles, working it as close to the scalp as he could, those large hands moving quickly, and efficiently. 

“I'm sure Gabe was keen to tell you.” 

“The word 'Nazi' has been mentioned.” I hummed, giving my first smile in almost two weeks.


	21. Chapter 21

  
  


The hug I received when I made my way out of Kaiba's bedroom in fresh clothes was breathtaking. “I love you Mom.” Murmured the boy into my shoulder. 

“Love you too baby.” I said back, kissing his hair. “Oh...” I ran my fingers through the mop that was getting out of control. “You need a hair cut.” I felt the boy sigh and gave a him a grin as he pulled back. 

“Can I cut it?” 

“Can I have a mohawk?” 

“If you want, but the 80's are over.” 

He matched my smile, right down to the dimple. “I'll get my clippers.” 

“You're not giving our kid a mohawk.” Said Kaiba as he stepped aside to let the boy through. 

“Watch me.” He frowned and I laughed, pulling a barstool from it's tucked state under the bar. “If you're nice to me I won't dye it.” He stared a long moment before he rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to my cheek, moving to get coffee from the kitchen. 

“I guess this is what I asked for...” 

“There! Have a look.” The boy jumped up and darted to the bathroom. “Aw  _ sweet! _ ” 

“Shower! Get the extra hair off!” I called, and a second later the door shut. Kaiba sighed and I chuckled as he sidestepped the hair on the floor. 

“It's just hair, it'll grow back.” 

“I know.” He leaned against the counter as his coffee maker made him a fresh cup. His face had lost it's cold exterior and he humored me with a small smile. 

“That's the happiest I've seen him in weeks.” 

“All over a bit of hair.” I chuckled, sweeping up the remains of the boy's haircut into a standing dustpan. 

“I don't get it.” 

“What?” I gave him a smile. “Parenting?” 

“Yeah.” He snorted and I chuckled. “It's about the little things, Seto. The small wins. He needed a hair cut. What does it matter what kind?” 

“But a mohawk?” 

“Well, no one's asking  _ you _ to cut your hair.” I leaned the broom and dust pan nearby and leaned against the counter with him. “He's almost 11. He's figuring himself out. Who he wants to be as a person. Grades are important, sure, but what do they matter if he's not happy?” I smirked. 

“You saw how stubborn he gets. It gets hard when they're miserable.” “I was doing what you were... telling him to keep his work done and pick up his crap.” 

I chuckled. “I know, but all work and no play makes Gabe a dull boy.” I elbowed him. 

“Don't worry. You'll learn. I'll make a parent of you yet. You can't be the cool one though. I got dibs.” 

He raised a brow and smirked as he took his cup from the coffee maker. “Good to have you back Charlie.” 

“Don't compliment me, you're not good at it.” 

The buzz of the saw had a wide grin on my face as I watched the doctor cut off the cast. “Oh yeah.” I groaned as I scratched the leg. 

“Look at that hair, you could braid it.” Said Gabe with a grin. 

“I'm sure it smells like roses too, wanna whiff?” I said back, lifting it out of the plaster towards him. 

“Ew.” 

I giggled, looking to the smiling doctor. “Tell me I'm free.” 

“Not quite, but you're close. No more cast, but you'll be in a brace for a while longer.” I made a face and he leaned over to grab it. It was a large boot. “I know, but you'll actually be able to walk in this one. No more crutches.” 

“That's a mercy.” I said, eying the metal boot. 

“You don't have to wear it all the time, but if you're on your feet, you should have it on.” He said firmly. 

“But not to bed?” 

“Nope.” He gave me a smile. “Not so bad right?” 

“Could be worse.” He wrapped the fleece liner around my foot and helped me into the boot. 

“When can I drive?” 

“Well, technically you're clear, but given it's your right leg, I'd wait until you're out of this.” Said the doctor, tightening the velcro straps to fit. 

“Sorry Seto, looks like you're my chauffeur a while longer.” I said with a look to the blue eyed man, who shrugged. 

“We'll manage, and given you don't even have a car it isn't surprising.” 

I blinked. “Oh right, my car's gone. I should fix that.” 

The doctor chuckled. “Four weeks and you'll be good to go. If you're feeling confident towards the end of the month we'll talk about sooner. You're healing well.” He gave me a firm look. “Don't push it. I don't have you down for needing PT, but that can change.” 

“Aye, aye captain.” I gave a mock salute and tested my weight on the boot. It was stiff, but there was a hinge by my knee and I hummed in happiness as I was able to bend my joint for the first time in two months. I could  _ walk  _ and it felt  _ great _ . “Make sure you stretch it, the muscles will be weak. My wife says yoga does wonders.” Said the doctor, picking up his prescription pad and scribbling out something. “For the pain. As needed.” I took the slip, but had no intention of filling it. I still had plenty of pain killers and really didn't want any more. 

“Alright! Let's boogie, I think the 5k is still accepting applicants.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“We'll be landing soon. You should come cheer me on.” Murmured Kaiba against my neck, his hips pumping between my thighs. 

“Oh totally, just don't mind the fact my cousin's there too.” I replied, tired of his sluggish pace and flipping us over. 

“You gonna call me after this is over?” His eyes narrowed and I smirked, sinking back on his flesh. “That's what I thought.” 

“You don't know. Maybe I might.” 

“Right, right. Let me just run to New York to fuck this one chick, I'll be right back... can we have this conversation, y'know  _ after  _ we've both came?” 

“If you insist.” A shift of his hips and I was gasping for air. A deep rumble left his chest as he sat up, long arms came out to wrap around my middle, his lips meeting mine as we rocked against one another, striving for climax. As his arms tightened, I felt the heat of my release, causing my back to arch and muscles to spasm around his. A soft curse and he seated himself fully, hips twitching as he too reached bliss. Panting in the dim light of his bedroom, I sagged against him, head resting on his. 

“I  _ do _ like you.” He murmured against my chest. 

“No you don't, that's just the sex talking.” I chuckled. “But, for what it's worth, I like you too. Asshole.” 

“Skank.” He dropped us back to the bed and I settled comfortably in the nook of his arm. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I have a proposition for you...” I crooned at the blue eyed man. 

“What do you want?” His brow lifted, eyes never leaving his computer screen. 

“What would you say to Gabe staying with you for a while?” “Isn't that what we're doing?” 

“I want to go home.” That caught his attention. “I'm tired of just laying around. I want to go home, get some work done.” 

“But you want Gabe to stay here.” 

“Just during the week, you both can stay over the weekend. Or can ditch him and run, which at that point, I wouldn't blame you.” 

The corner of that cool mouth curled. “That eager to be away from me?” 

“No. I'm  _ bored _ .” I whined, propping an elbow on his desk and setting my head in my hand. 

“That and I really should try and get some work done.” 

“Have you talked to Gabe?” 

“I wanted to run it by you. I can't take him to school right now, and it wouldn't be fair to make you come all the way out just to pick him up.” 

He sat back in his chair, arms coming up to rest behind his head. “I don't mind Charlie, with Mokuba running the home office, it's freed me up to look over our investments here in the states. We're thinking about adding an office in New York.” 

“Why?” He shrugged. 

“More technical support, we want to launch that console Gabe is testing, and we'll need the extra help.” 

“You should do it here.” I said back, drawing a doubtful look across his face. “Just a thought. We're the airnation capital, but a lot of the systems are taking their companies elsewhere and laying off good people. There was a massive lay off last year. Almost 3500 people, boom, jobless.” 

“There's more then that one company here though.” He said almost dismissively. 

“Not with room for 3500 line workers and engineers.” My brows lifted as I sat back. “There's four colleges in this town,  _ and  _ two technical schools. You won't find that just anywhere. Not only that, there's enough room around the city to even set up a warehouse and distributing center. Combine that with the  _ three _ airports and the central location, anything you didn't fly out could be taken by truck.” He stared at me a long moment, and I could tell he was thinking. 

“That's okay, you don't have to give me credit. You can pretend you came up with it all on your own.” I said with a smirk. 

“I'll think about it. As for Gabe, ask him what he wants to do. I'm flexible.” He said, leaning forward and tugging his keyboard closer. 

“Are you still?” He shot me a look and I just grinned as I got up. 


	22. Chapter 22

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Joey, his dragon's bigger than yours.” I said with a grin as I watched the pair battle for the bronze position in the tournament. 

“Shut up Charlie, it's not the size of the dragon, it's how you use it.” Said Joey with a look my way. 

“Is that what they tell you?” Replied Kaiba, drawing a groan from me. 

“Dammit,  _ I  _ was gonna say that.” 

“Not feelin' much love here cuz.” Said Joey with a pout. 

“You can do it Joey! I believe in you!” I coached facetiously.  “Just um... take care of that there dragon, and you'll be golden.” 

“Planned too.” Said Joey with a grin. 

“I activate 'Grave robber' which lets me take a card from  _ your  _ graveyard. And the card I chose is 'Enemy Controller'” 

“If you think-” 

“Now now Kaiba, I'm not done. Up, left, down, right, A.” The controller sprung a cable and attached to the large dragon on the field. “Bye, bye, Blue eyes!” The dragon exploded and I found myself colorfully shocked. 

“Holy shit! Way to go Joey!” Kaiba frowned and I let out a placating hand towards him. “Sorry for your loss.” 

“And I ain't done yet! Monster reborn!” I felt my eyes widen as the dragon my cousin had just destroyed appeared on his side of the field. One look at Kaiba told me he was  _ pissed _ . My my, that was a turn. It didn't take him long to recover, within the turn the brunet had his own Blue eyes on the field to match the one Joey had taken, and  _ used it  _ to destroy the other. Even at the cost of itself. 

“What was the point of that Kaiba?? Now we're both without a monster.” Growled Joey. 

“Speak for yourself.” A resurrection spell would bring back the one of the Blue eyes lost in battle. I thought for sure Joey was pooched, but Tristan seemed to think he had something planned. “Give him some credit Charlie, he's not smart, but he's a good duelist.” 

“Hey!” I flashed a grin at my cousin. 

“We believe in you! If there's one thing about you, is that you're stubborn. You got this Joey. Don't let let him psych you out.” Resolute, the blond looked at his cards, placed one face down, and  _ switched  _ his Falcon Knight? 

“What the fu-” 

“Shhhh.” Said Tristan, giving me a smug look. 

“I don't know that was pretty dumb.” I muttered. 

Turns out, there  _ was  _ a reason. A trap card that would bump his lifepoints but only on receiving damage of 2000 or greater. On his next draw, Joey would pull Time Wizard, and I waited on edge for the spinner to stop. It would age his dragon, and destroy Kaiba's, or it wouldn't, and take a chunk out of my cousin's meager lead. As the dial landed, I felt a rush of air leave my chest. It  _ hit _ . Time started progressing on the field, the baby dragon on Joey's side of the field grew, but just as it looked as if the Blue eyes would fall under age, it vanished. 

“Did it work?” I asked, staring at the field. 

“Of course it didn't.” Said Kaiba smugly, his monster reappearing through a portal just as bright and dangerous as when it had left. 

“How'd you do that??” Asked Joey. 

“My matter transporter.” Said Kaiba smugly. “Time might have passed in  _ this  _ dimension, but not not in his. And now he's back.” Joey just laughed and I gave him an odd stare. 

“That was a good one!” 

“Joey?” I asked, uncertain. “You're facing off with him, and you compliment his dueling?” 

“It was a good move!” Said my cousin with a grin to the brunet. “I mean it! This is fun! I end my turn.” I could tell Joey was out of moves. But he had put up a hell of a fight. Kaiba would bring a fusion monster to the field, and with that he took out the dragon Joey had on the field, and wiped out the last of his life points. 

“You're a third rate duelist with a fourth-rate deck.” Said Kaiba, his holograms fading. 

“Good duel Kaiba.” Said Joey, offering a hand out, which was completely rebuffed. 

“Hey!” Said Tristan with a frown, watching the leggy brunet walk away. 

“Hey!” I chorused, chasing after. Grabbing a thick arm, I turned him to face me. “He was bein' good ta you! The least you could do is give'um a hand shake. Ya prick!” I barked, temper already lit. 

“I don't owe him anything. Just like I don't owe  _ you  _ anything.” He gave me a sound shove and I felt myself grow angry. Before I could make another move, Joey had an arm around me. 

“That's alright Charlie. He ain't worth it. C'mon. Let's get back up and watch Yugi.” Giving a chilly glare to the back of the blue eyed man, I shook my head. 

“If it's all the same to you, I think I'll wait it out on the ship.” 

“Who the  _ fuck  _ blows up an island?” I snapped from the deck. 

“I'm sorry, have you met Kaiba?” Asked Tristan. “Talk about a sore loser.” I held a hand to a panel as the jet surged forward, trying desperately to out run the ongoing blast. 

“Speaking of Kaiba.” Said Yugi with a frown, looking back. “Where is he?” 

I looked to one of the suits piloting our ship. “Well? Where's Rich boy?” 

“Well, um, we-” 

For a heartbeat I felt concern welling in my chest. “You don't know.” 

“He authorized the detonation, that's the last anyone heard from him.” Said Roland, head suit. 

“And that's not a problem for you??” 

“Wait!” Serenity called out pointing. From the smoke a barreling sound came and a shine as it cleared. 

“It's a Blue eyes!” Said Joey. Pulling up alongside, and I felt that concern squelch under anger. 

“Kaiba! And ta think we were actually worried!” Puffed my cousin. 

“We're fine!” Said Mokuba over the radio with a smile and wave from his seat behind his brother. 

“Bye Kaiba.” Said Yugi softly beside me, a fond smile on his face. I  _ was  _ relieved to see him and his brother safe, but lord knows I couldn't tell him. So I used the only form of sign language I knew. The brunet smirked and gave a mocking salute before his jet parted from ours. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“ _ Charlie! _ ” I blinked and looked up to see Kaiba sitting in front of my desk, a clear look of irritation on his face. 

“Oh, hey, when did you get here?” Gabe had decided to stay with his father during the week, so long as he could come home on the weekend, at least until my healing was done. 

“I've  _ been  _ here. You've been zoned out. You're going to burn yourself.” I blinked and looked down at the cigarette in my fingers and saw it was just the filter. 

“Oh shit.” I snuffed it out, and reached for another. 

“I thought you quit those.” 

“I did.” I said with a look of relent as I lit another. 

“It's getting off these pain killers, makes me cranky. I smoke when I'm cranky.” 

“Call the doctor, he'll give you another prescription I'm sure.” 

“I never filled the last one. I don't want them. They make me tired.” I took a deep drag off the cigarette and flicked the ash before looking at my computer. 

“What were you thinking about?” He asked, moving to open the small window in my office. 

“Battle City...” 

“Again with that?” 

“Well to be fair I had to finish.” I chuckled, typing in a few numbers off the hand written sheet before me. 

“God I was so mad at that vanishing act you pulled. Always a flare for the dramatic.” 

“We weren't in any danger.” 

“Yeah but  _ we were _ .” He snorted and chuckled as he sat back down, crossing his legs. 

“Might have had a  _ minor  _ miscalculation on my part. I didn't expect the ship to be recovering from the run in with Noah.” 

“But y'know, just blow it up anyway, it'll be fine.” I replied with an eye roll. 

“You were such a dick.” 

“I grew out of it.” 

“I  _ guess _ .” I gave a clear look of uncertainty and he smirked. 

“You liked it.” 

“Well the tight pants helped.” I chuckled. 

“You got so lucky.” 

“Why's that?” 

“I could have had your 18 year old ass for  _ breakfast.  _ Pay up that hush money honey. You're lucky I was in the middle of a teenage rebellion. I wanted those low standards from Mom and Dad.” I gave a cheeky grin as I flipped a sheet and took another hit from my cigarette. 

“Right... so why didn't you really?” 

“I didn't know it was yours.” 

“Shut up, if the options were Marik or me, don't tell me you wouldn't know.” 

Fair enough. 

“Because Kaiba, I didn't want too.” 

“ _ Why  _ though. Your father wouldn't have let me just get away with sleeping with his daughter.” 

“Because I loved you, you dope.” He gave me an odd look and I gave him one back, as though it had been completely obvious before running my hand over the number pad of my keyboard and started punching numbers in. 

“Dumb right? Don't ask me  _ why _ ... but I did. I told Daddy I didn't know who Gabe's father was, and didn't care. He eventually got over it.” I looked over and blinked. “ _ What _ ?” 

“Why didn't you say anything?” 

“Would you have cared? We were 18 Kaiba, young and dumb. We only knew each other a month.” 

“But...” 

“Look.” I stopped typing and used the hand to take one last drag from my cigarette and put it out. “It was a fling. You were... busy. Things to do. I couldn't get in the way of that... you told me about the parks you wanted to open, the expansions. And you  _ did _ . I remember reading the paper when the park in Cali opened and being  _ genuinely  _ happy for you.” I leaned back in my chair. “And the way you left just kinda... cinched it, you never got my number, hell you never asked my last name. I'm not a Wheeler, well, my mother is, was, whatever, you didn't know that.” 

“I...” He didn't seem sure of what to say. 

“It's okay! I had things to do too! I mean, I didn't know it, but I had Gabe, and with college, I'd have my hands full for the next few years.” I gave him a smile. 

“We weren't ready for each other Kaiba. We had growing to do.” 

“What about now?” 

“What  _ about _ now? It's different.” 

“Is it?” He was up, and leaning over my desk in an instant.  “Do you still love me?” 

Now it was my turn to be speechless. He smirked before taking my lips with his. It felt like our first. Relentless, searing, sending a flash of heat through my blood. When he pulled back he snatched up the cigarettes. 

“Still disgusting habit.” 

“Hey, fuck off, those are mine!” 

“Chase me.” He smirked once more and stepped out of my office, leaving me to think over our conversation  _ and _ the kiss. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” 


	23. Chapter 23

I blinked at the sight of my cousin and his fiance climbing from the back of Kaiba's Escalade. “Whoa!” 

“Hey!” I couldn't help but smile at Mai as she rounded the SUV to come loop me in a tight hug. 

“Hey!” I said back, hugging her firmly. 

“What are you guys doing here?” I moved to Joey and received another firm squeeze. 

“Kaiba invited us. You said open invite right??” 

“Of course! Come in, I was just making lunch.” I gave a dirty look to the smug looking CEO and followed them inside. 

“So uh, you and Kaiba a thing now?” Asked Joey. 

“Well, he's Gabe's dad so-” “Wait,  _ what _ ?” Joey gave me a wide eyed stare then to Kaiba, who stepped in with their bags. “You mean like, metaphorically right? Like...” 

“Oh my god Joey, they were shacking up on the blimp.” Said Mai. 

“What?? Since when?” Mai rolled her eyes and looked to me, who was looking at my cousin with an amused smirk. 

“Is he just great in bed, or am I missing something?” I asked. 

“He's not bad.” 

I shared a grin with her and grabbed a bag. “Here, you can stay in my room. Joey.” I looked to the blond who was shooting daggers at a smirking Kaiba. “Grab a bag you dope.” 

“I just don't believe it.” 

“Joey, you were  _ literally  _ the only one who didn't know, or see it coming.” Said Mai that night as I set the table, waiting for Kaiba to get back with Gabe. 

“But- I mean are you  _ sure,  _ Gabe doesn't even look...” He trailed off as the boy and his father stepped in. I looked to my cousin and smirked. The sight of the pair side by side finally connecting the dots. 

“That look like a metaphor to you, doofus?” I asked as I took a sip from my glass. 

“Joey!” Gabe dropped his bag and instantly moved to wrap my cousin in a hug. 

“Hey kid...” The blond gave him a firm squeeze before pulling back and giving him a long look. 

“What?” Asked the boy curiously. 

“Nothin'! Just lookin' at the new hair! Mohawk huh?” 

“Yea! Isn't it cool? Mom did it.” 

“Gabe.” I pointed to the bag. “Take that upstairs and go wash up. Dinner's ready.” 

“'Kay. I'll be back.” The boy darted upstairs and I heard Joey curse. Mai and I let out a cackle of laughter as I got up to get a refill of wine. “You staying for dinner?” I asked the brunet as I pulled the bottle out of the fridge. 

“Planned on it. Even brought a gift.” He reached into the into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a bottle.

“Oh! How generous. Is it good?” 

“Let's find out.” 

I flashed a grin at him. “I like the way you think.” 

“I have a pair of booty shorts that will fit you.” I teased the blue eyed man as he tugged off his button down. With Joey and Mai in my room, I knew I'd end up on the couch, but when wine had turned into shots after Gabe had gone to bed, nobody was going anywhere, leaving the blue eyed man to share my would-be bed. 

“You  _ need  _ a bigger house.” He muttered. 

“Let me just get right on that.” I replied with a giggle, flopping on the couch and curling up in the blankets. 

“You need to move.” He scolded, tugging the belt from his jeans. 

“Or what.” 

“You know I'm bigger then you.” 

“You don't scare me.” 

“I don't, hmm?” I yelped as he lifted me without difficulty, forcing me to cling to him desperately to hold on. 

“You  _ look  _ scared.” 

“Shut up, you aren't funny.” 

“So why are you smiling?” 

We looked at one another a long moment, and almost without thinking I pressed my lips to his. Almost clumsy, we fell back to the couch. Large hands ran down my ribs and hips, while mine ran over his chest. His skin was warm from the liquor, and I couldn't stop myself from wanting to find out if he was warm all over. He let out a soft swear as I moved to his neck, his hands moving under my shirt and cupping a mound, rolling the tip in his fingers. I muffled the moan against his skin and arched into the touch, squirming in his lap. 

I wanted to be worried. I wanted to tell myself that we shouldn't want each other  _ this bad  _ after ten years. I still did though. 

He suddenly turned and dropped me on my back to the couch, his mouth moving to my ears as he tugged my shirt up and off. I gasped as his warm lips took a hard nipple between them. I felt him against me. Hard and straining against the denim. A hard nip on the underside of my breast showed his decent, those hands tugging on the sides of my pajama's and tugging them down. I should have objected, but all I could do was lift my hips so I could get out of them. My head swam in a fog of pleasure as he strung his kisses to the inside of my thigh. I was more then ready for the finger that pressed in. His groan was low, and only spurred my pleasure. Another finger joined the first, and bit my lip as another intruder explored my core, searching. He found it, the button he was looking for, and when he did, his free hand came to hold me still. His fingers curled and struck something deep inside, and I could only grip the couch and hold on. Sharp splashes of white flashed behind my eyelids as I felt orgasm looming quickly. As it hit, that normally vicious tongue spurred it higher, causing my entire form to arch, as a wave of pleasure crashed through. My body tightened around his fingers and he lifted his head to watch, lust filled eyes soaking in the image of my release. When at last I sucked in a breath, I felt hot, sweaty, and shaky. 

“Good. Lord.” I panted in a hushed whisper, letting my eyes fall closed once more as my body hummed in bliss. I heard his deep chuckle as he sat up.  “Where did you learn that? I didn't teach you.” 

“Give me a break, I didn't ask you how you learned to suck dick like a champ.” I couldn't help but laugh, eyes sluggishly opening as I ran my hair back away from my sweaty forehead. 

“Alright, I'll give you that one. It was funny.” I curled a finger at him and he leaned over my form. “I'll even kiss you, even though I know where your mouth has been.” 

“Well I kissed you, and I  _ don't  _ know where yours has been.” 

“Oh shut up.” 

He smiled against my cheek and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. “Go to sleep Charlie.” 

“Can I sleep here?” I mumbled, already starting to feel the pull of slumber. “I suppose.” He shifted in next to me, and I rested my head against his chest, a blanket thrown over our forms. 

I woke up alone, with hushed voices in the kitchen. Looking under the blanket, I was still naked, but my clothes had been pressed under the covers with me. Slipping on my pj's and t-shirt, I got up. It was Mai and Kaiba, her looking fresh and ready for the day, and Kaiba not far behind, although his hair wasn't as pristine as it normally was, and his shirt was only half buttoned. 

“Hey hun, you sleep okay? I didn't realize we were kicking you out.” Said the woman with an apologetic smile. 

“M'okay.” I mumbled, head a bit sore from the shots. 

“Here.” I blinked at the water bottle offered by the brunet and took it, drinking it down eagerly. 

“Better?” I just grunted and he handed me a cup of coffee and pointed to the table. 

“Sit.” 

“M'goin'...” I slouched in my seat, head propped up on my hand as I tried to function. 

“So what is there to do around here?” Mai asked, and I just let the blue eyed man answer. 

“There's an impressive park by the river, a botanical garden, and an IMAX theater. One of three in the country.” Said Kaiba, moving around in the kitchen doing god knows what. 

“Have you gone?” 

“Gabe and I went to see Star Wars there. I was actually impressed with it.” 

“Really.” 

I looked up as Joey came out, slinking into the seat catty corner to me and looking just as miserable as I did. He wordlessly took my coffee and drank from it. When he set it down again it was almost empty. 

“You jerk.” I mumbled. 

“Fight me.” 

We both gave tired grins before I called out. “Waiter, this ruffian drank my coffee, I would like a refill.” I threw over my shoulder. Kaiba stepped over and refilled my mug, setting a bottle of water in front of Joey. 

“Thanks toots. Is there food?” I said, peeking up at the pretty man beside me. 

“If you ask nice.” 

“Pleaseeee?” 

“What do you want?” 

“I dunno... eggs?” 

“We'll start with toast and see how far you get.” 

“Wise choice.” 


	24. Chapter 24

“It's quiet out here.” Said Joey. We'd moved outside, the morning warm in the sun and I just wanted to read my paper until the fuzziness from the night before faded. 

“It's why I like it.” I muttered. We sat quiet before he slouched and leaned back in the canvas chair. 

“So... let me just wrap my noggin 'round dis...” 

“Hmm?” I replied, not really listening, instead finishing an article about the construction on 135 heading north. 

“So you and Kaiba hooked up way back right?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Why did you keep it a secret?”

“I didn't... Just didn't tell anybody.” I said, turning the paper to finish the article. 

“Yea, but you had Gabe.” 

“Mhmm.” 

“And Kaiba had  _ no  _ idea.” 

“Not until the wedding.” 

“That's...” 

“Shitty, I know.” I took a sip of my coffee and glanced over. 

“Look, I know it wasn't a good thing for me to do. I was scared...” 

“Well yea, but that's his kid, he missed 10 years.” 

“I can't do anything about that Joey. He's here now. And doing fairly well, all things considered.” 

“You coulda told me is all...” He sulked a while and I sighed. 

“I'm sorry. Okay? I was looking out for Gabe... wasn't sure how you'd feel about it, and Gabe loves you, I didn't want it to mess that up.” He sighed and swung an arm over the back of his chair, looking over the pastures. 

“That's fair... I guess.” 

“Will it?” 

“No... He's a good kid. That's gotta be you, there's no way that part's Kaiba...” I chuckled, sharing a smile with him. 

“What's the hold up honey?” Asked Mai smugly as she looked at Kaiba who had just sent Gabe off to get dressed for the day. 

“For what?” 

“You know...” She gave an exaggerated look towards the door and huffed when she received a blank stare in return. 

“Ask her out!” 

“What? Charlie?” 

“Yes! You dope.” She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Mokuba said you've been in the states almost a year. What's the hold up?” 

“It's not important.” 

“Oh please! You're raising a child together! Nothing's more important.” 

“ _ Gabe  _ is more important. We both think so.” Said Kaiba firmly. 

“So what better then his parents  _ actually  _ getting together?” 

“It's not about that.” 

“So what is it?” 

“There's always something.” He muttered, rinsing his cup out and refilling it. 

“Like what?” 

“Like... something, I don't know. Look, I've made it no secret I still want her.” 

“So does she want you?” 

“I don't know.” 

Mai smirked. “You slept together?” 

“No.” 

“ _ What _ ??” 

“Shh.” 

“Oh honey, fix  _ it _ .” The woman laughed. “Once you two sleep together it'll fix everything!” 

“Yea but-” 

“No buts! Look, Joey and I will take Gabe tonight. Why don't you take her somewhere? What's the worst that can happen?” 

“We sleep together and screw up the good thing we have going.” Said Kaiba, his voice a deadpan. 

“ _ Or _ you figure out that you actually  _ enjoy  _ being together and want to stay that way.” Said the blonde woman stubbornly. 

“I don't even know why they've waited this long.” Said Gabe, coming in to grab something out of the fridge. 

“Out.” Growled Kaiba, pointing a firm finger. 

“What? I told you to ask her out six months ago.” 

“ _ Out _ .” The boy rolled his eyes and headed into the living room with a soda. 

“Where are you going?” I asked as Mai and Joey gathered their coats, Gabe right behind. 

“We're kidnapping him for the night! I want to go check out that theater Kaiba was telling us about.” Said Mai with a bright smile. 

“You don't have to take Gabe though...” 

“Oh no we want him to go! Don't we Joey?” 

“Oh yea, we're gonna go see the new Deadpool.” Said my cousin with a grin as he wrapped an arm around my son. 

“If anyone asks, how old are you?” 

“Thirteen.” Said the boy with a grin. 

“That'a boy. C'mon. Uber's here.” 

“Let me at least throw you some money for his ticket.” I offered, looking for my purse. 

“Nope! Our treat! We'll be back late! Don't wait up!” Said Mai as she followed the boys. The door popped shut and I sighed, looking at the brunet. 

“This stinks like a set up.” 

“It is.” Said Kaiba bluntly, flicking through his phone. 

“Mai told me to take you out.” 

“Oh.” 

We sat quiet a minute before I looked over, giving a face of thought. “Wanna go out?” 

“I don't know... think my schedule's full.” I stared at him a minute, his lips turned up in a soft smirk. 

“Was that a joke?” 

“Yeah... Was it any good?” 

“Pretty good. I'll go put pants on.” 

“Where we goin'?” I asked in his front seat. 

“My apartment first. I need to change.” 

“You should keep clothes at my house.” I said as slouched back, crossing one foot over the other. I had been released from the boot last week, thankfully. 

“Where? You're closet's full.” 

“If you ask me nice, I'll give you a drawer in my dresser.” 

“That's also full.” 

“Shut up, not everyone gets a walk-in closet.” I said with a snort. 

“I've seen that dresser. All it has is t-shirts and a million pairs of yoga pants.” 

“Yoga pants are an essential part of every outfit sir. Don't judge me.” 

“Too late.” I scoffed. 

“I put on pants for this.” 

“Those are jeggings, they aren't even real.” 

“They make my butt look good! It's for  _ you _ .” 

“C'mon. We're going to the park.” Said the brunet as he changed into a fresh set of clothes. 

“Do we get to play on the jungle gym, because that's my favorite part.” 

“Is everything a joke?” He asked with a sigh as he locked his door. 

“Is everything always so serious for you?” 

“You told me I'm bad at jokes.” 

“And  _ you  _ told me I'm a bad nag, so I might as well joke.” We stepped out to the cool night, and I sighed. 

“I love this time of year.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Fall. Sleep with the windows open, fires, you're favorite sweater.” 

“Everything's dying.” 

“No. Everything is  _ sleeping _ .” I chuckled. 

“What about you? You like Fall?” 

“I prefer Winter.” 

“Ew, why?” 

He chuckled, pausing at a cross walk while we waited for the light to change. “I like the quiet that comes with snow.” 

“That  _ is  _ nice.” I relented. “We haven't had that much here the last few years.” 

“I was under the impression Kansas was known for it's seasons.” 

“Used to be, sure. But last year we didn't get any snow until April. Easter weekend.” We crossed and took the sidewalk up into the quiet park. “The summers are downright brutal, when they aren't flooding.” I sighed. “Climate change, at it's finest. They say that stuff is crap, but have them stay here. Ten years and this state is nothing like it used to be. You know we had a drought that lasted for three years? Food skyrocketed, there were fires  _ everywhere _ .” 

“It's hard to believe people can still make a living.” 

“It's hard I think. I can't imagine being a farmer in this state.” I looked at the soft light coming from the city. 

“I've seen this city do incredible things though... watching it grow and the parties!” I flashed a grin. “Every summer there's something called 'River Fest' it's a gigantic fair by the river. Music, food, I'm sure you saw it.” 

“I wondered what it was.” 

“It's a blast. I'll take you next year. The Orpheum is one of the oldest stages in Kansas. I saw the premier of the movie 'Milk' there, it's nice, built in 1922 I think.” I felt like I was rambling, but I couldn't help it. I was nervous. Why? 

“Why did you stay here, Charlie?” 

“Because... I like it. It's big, but it's nothing like New York... I've gotten flat tires, and someone's  _ always  _ willing to stop and help you. I... I wanted that... for Gabe. I wanted him to grow up and be willing to stop and help someone. We were close enough my parents could come see us if they wanted, but far enough away I wouldn't have to deal with my father's opinion on my parenting.” 

“He doesn't care for it?” 

“He doesn't care for anything I do.” I said with a snort, looking back to the pale concrete under our feet.  “I wasn't my brother, which is what he wanted.” 

“I didn't know you had a brother.” 

“I don't talk about him much... He killed himself, when I was 13 or so.” He stopped walking, and I looked up to see a frown on his lips. “It's okay. That was a long time ago.” I looped my arm through his and tugged him along. “His name was Thomas. He was five years older.” I smiled out at the river. “You kinda remind me of him... he didn't like to joke much either. I think that's why I do... I was always trying to make him smile.” 

I giggled. “There was this time he was studying for his math final... I  _ begged  _ him to come riding with me. See, we used to race ponies in the summer. We'd always make up these dumb rules like, you couldn't use your stirrups, or... you had to face backwards.” I laughed at the memory. “He wouldn't come, so I took a ball of manure and I put it in his math book.” I heard him chuckle. 

“Sounds like you.” 

“Right? I was such a little shit. Anyway, he found it, and came out to yell at me, and I was like... well, since you're  _ here _ ...” I grinned, but the smile faded as I remembered the rest. 

“Daddy wasn't happy with me... He sold my pony... And Tommy's. Said we were too old for it anyway.” We came to the bridge across the Arkansas River and stopped at a landing that stared out at the water. 

“I don't... I don't really think I forgave my dad for the shit he pulled with Tom... Every day, it was study this, take this test, if you don't you'll never be good at anything. When he died, Daddy called it  _ selfish _ . Like it was Tommy's fault. I felt like I was the only one who didn't blame him for wanting to be out from Daddy's thumb.” I curled my lip but it passed and I felt myself smile. “After that it was all about pushing Daddy's buttons. So, cue teenage rebellion. I'ma dye my hair black, I'ma fail the SAT's and sneak out at night. I'ma go out of the country and come back knocked up.” I laughed and heard him give a chuckle of his own. 

“So daddy issues. No shock there.” 

“Right? But then again who doesn't nowadays anyway.” 

“You gonna cook me something? I'm starving.” I said as we returned to the apartment. 

“Well how fortunate for you.” He pulled a ticket from the front of his door, and stepped inside. Waiting on the table was a domed silver platter with a bucket of ice holding a bottle. 

“Oh wine!” I cooed. 

“That's nice you noticed the wine.” 

“I don't have a problem.” I said defensively with a grin as I pulled it out to look at it. “Ohhh, 1973. Wonder if that's a good year.” 

“I'll get a-” I already had my keys out and popping the swiss army knife's cork screw. 

“What?” 

“ _ I don't have a problem. _ ” He said in a clear mockery of my statement. 

“I like wine.” He shook his head and grabbed two glasses, with plates and silverware for the food. 

“What, no candles for our  _ romantic  _ dinner?” I said, smelling the bottle before taking a small taste. 

“You don't get a skank candles, you get her wine.” He tapped the bottom of the bottle, causing me to take a swill over a taste, and I pulled it back to swallow, a smile on my tight lips. Getting my gulp down I looked at the bottle. 

“Not bad.” 

“Wanna know what the best part of being pregnant is?” 

“You going to tell me anyway?” 

“Yesss.” 

He chuckled and titled his glass a bit towards me to continue. We'd moved to enjoy the cool night out on his balcony. Almost like it was cut out of the building, it had a wide ledge with wrought iron around the edge. Wicker furniture was scattered around it, a set of chairs, a table. 

“Most women will tell you, it's feeling them move.  _ Fuck that _ . That little shit was 22 inches long. Those long ass legs were in my ribs  _ thank you  _ for that.” 

He smirked. 

“It was seeing his face for the first time... that pink, little face... He was perfect. Even the nurses fell in love with him.” I gave a grin. 

“I remember looking in the window and finding him immediately. He was the only one that day without a cone head.” I giggled as I took a sip. 

“Why?” 

“I didn't deliver him vaginally. See?” I set my glass next to my chair and lifted my shirt, hooking my jeggings down to my hip bones to show the long line across my tummy. 

“ _ Ripped from my body _ .” I teased with a macabre tone and evil laugh that turned genuine as I shifted my pants back up. 

“Why did you need a caesarian?” 

“He was wrapped in the cord. They were worried it would choke him on the way out, so instead of inducing labor, they scheduled me for a caesarian. Now  _ those  _ are some good drugs. They sliced me open I didn't feel a  _ damn  _ thing.” I chuckled as I picked my glass back up. 

“That had to have been hard on you.” 

“It was... I couldn't even carry the car seat, mom had to do it. She came to stay for a week or so. Helped me out.” I took a sip. 

“Breast feeding was a power struggle, I wasn't induced, so my body didn't respond right away... he was a good baby though...” I smiled. “He didn't cry, not really. Slept when I did... Just me and him in a one bedroom apartment near campus... I didn't trust anyone to watch him, so after mom left I took him to class with me.” 

“I'm sure your professor's loved that.” 

“They did actually. My economics professor liked to pace when he lectured, so he offered to hold him so he'd sleep.” I laughed. “That was great until he barfed all over the back of his jacket. He gave me extra credit that semester.” I hummed. 

“He walked early... talked early... I told you he was reading at 3...” I took a deep drink and looked at my empty glass for a moment, remembering Joey's words. 

“I'm sorry... You should have been able to be there for that...” 

“It's okay Charlie... I'm here now. You can give me the cliff notes.” 

“We're out of wine.” I commented as I moved to put our glasses in the sink, only to be attacked from behind. Large hands turned me around to meet sound lips. My grip slipped on the glass and it dropped to the tiles with a shatter. I rumbled against his lips, pulling back to murmur out. 

“That was your fault.” 

“I'll get more.” 

“Oh good.” 

Smiles met and he lifted me to the marble counter top, hands wandering and grabbing at clothing. “You know...” He rumbled against my skin, moving to take the skin of my neck between his teeth. “Mai seems to think we should just sleep together. It'll fix everything.” 

“Everything hmm?” I giggled. “Like... world peace?” 

“Everything. That's what she said.” “We should definitely try it. Who knows? Maybe world hunger will end by tomorrow morning.” 

“We would be selfish not too.” 

I grinned as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. “Take me to bed.” 


	25. Chapter 25

Hot flesh pressed against hot flesh, lips always on something, hands always wandering. When he finally sank in, I gasped, body humming in heat. 

“Fuck you feel so good.” He murmured into my neck, skin flush, his hair damp with sweat. Those eyes, normally cold, or sharp, were soft and filled with want. 

“ _ Go _ please.” I whimpered, arms wrapping over his shoulders as his hips started to thrust. 

This wasn't like it was. It  _ never _ felt like this. It was needy, and intimate, the way his body pressed flush with mine, his quiet groans and sighs. My praises to god, and murmurs of his name, each time drawing a harder thrust from him. I felt release nearing and dug my nails into the skin of his back. 

“I'm gonna cum.” I breathed, feeling it crest and rocking my body in a wave of pleasure. 

“Ah, shit.” He hissed, lifting just enough press himself in and tense. 

Everything sat still, even his breathing paused and I felt his length pulsing from it's spot buried in my own twitching heat. He let out a deep sigh and I hummed, content to lay there for a few moments. As our bodies cooled, he moved to the side and I moved to rest my head on his chest. 

“That was better then I remember.” I mumbled, drawing a vibrating chuckle from him, a large hand coming up to brush my hair away from my face. 

“Yea, our clothes actually made it off. Only took ten years.” 

I snorted. “Was that a joke?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You're getting better at those.” 

The sound of the door slamming would have us both awake instantly. “Who...” 

“Dad?? Mom??” 

“Oh  _ shit _ it's Gabe.” We scrambled to get up. He yanked on a pair of sweats and tossed my pants to the bed on his way out, only to pop open the door a second later and throw my shirt and bra in. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey! Where's mom? You guys didn't come home.” 

“Sleeping. She had too much wine.” I tugged on my pants and shirt, and peeked out, Gabe was in the living room. Good. I stepped out and stopped short as I spotted Joey and Mai, looking entirely too smug. 

“What?” “You guys sleep together?” Asked Gabe bluntly. 

“No...” I said, looking away. 

“You're shirt's on backwards and your bra is in your pocket.” I looked down and grumbled, shifting the shirt right way around. 

“You have a good night?” Asked Mai with a grin. 

“Shut up.” I moved to the kitchen and stopped short as I spotted the broken glass on the floor.  “What are you guys doing here?” I asked as I moved to grab a broom. 

“Life check.” Said Joey as he flopped on the couch next to Gabe, finding the remote to the blue eyed man's large TV. 

“And we wanted to see if you wanted to go out for breakfast.” Said Mai. 

“I suppose. I'll need fresh clothes though.” 

“You left some of your clothes in the spare room.” Said Kaiba, crouching with the dust pan to help me scoop up the glass. 

A shower and change in clothes later and I was almost ready to go. “I need a brush.” I said the the brunet as I walked into his bedroom. He was just pulling on a pair of jeans, now more of a habit then the occasional occurrence. Have I mentioned how stunning he was shirtless? I really could stare at it all day. 

“You know where it's at.” He said with a nod towards the bathroom. 

“Thanks.” I moved to his bathroom and found the brush, using it to tug out the knots and tangles from the shower. “Hope we're not going anywhere classy. I don't have any make-up here.” I muttered, more to myself then anything. 

“You look fine.” He replied anyway, stepping in and getting into another drawer for his razor. 

“Like, fine, or  _ fine _ , because there is a difference.” 

“Yes.” I rolled my eyes and he just smirked as he wet his face and rubbed some soap over his cheeks and chin. 

“Well I hope so, you're the one who has to be seen in public with me.” I said with a chuckle, brushing my hair back into a pony tail, leaving my bangs to frame my face. He gave me an exaggerated once over before looking back to the mirror to start shaving. 

“I  _ guess  _ I'll allow it. Just keep your mouth shut, it'll keep everyone fooled.” I stuck my tongue out and cleared the brush, setting it back on the counter. 

We settled on a hole-in-the-wall diner I knew that served the absolute  _ best  _ pancakes. A fact that Joey fully appreciated when the food arrived. 

“Thesh ahh greet!” He muttered around a mouthful. 

“And you worried about being seen with  _ you _ .” Said Kaiba to me with a disgusted look towards my cousin. 

“So when are you guys getting married?” I asked Mai. 

“We don't know. The house took most of our savings.” Said the woman with a disappointed frown. 

“You could always court house it. Do an actual ceremony later, and just do your vows in front of a judge.” I offered, taking a bite of my eggs. 

“Can you do that?” 

“I don't know about in Japan, but for sure you can do it here.” 

“I'll have to look into that. If we do it that way we can take as long as we like.” I hummed and swallowed. 

“You can always just elope and say screw the ceremony and go on a honeymoon-” I paused as I heard a distinctive tone from my cell. Digging into my pocket, I pulled out the source of the ringing. 

“Hang on, it's my Mom.” I swiped. 

“Hello?”  _ “ _

_ Hi honey!”  _

“Hey Momma. What's up?” 

_ “ _ _ Well I was just wondering where you are! We're here and we don't see any cars-”  _

“Wait, what do you mean you're here.” I felt a stone drop in my stomach. 

_ “ _ _ Well we're  _ _ here _ _ at your house! Are you not home?”  _

“I... What? No, I'm not home...” 

_ “That's okay, we'll just let ourselves in.”  _

“Our? Momma who's with you?”

_ “Well your father of course! Don't rush! Lisa said Joey and Mai came to see you, so you're probably out with them.”  _

“Momma...” 

_ “ _ _ We'll see you when you get back! Love you!”  _

“Momma-” She hung up and I stared at the phone.  _ Fuck _ . 

“Was that grandma?” Asked Gabe. 

“Yeah...” I sucked on my teeth. “Your mom squealed on me.” I said accusingly at Joey, who paused his shoveling to look at me. 

“What?” 

“What did you tell her when you left?” 

“We said we were coming to see you after your accident.” Said Mai with a wince. 

“I didn't tell them about the accident!” I said in a frantic whisper. 

“Why didn't you tell them??” Asked Joey with a frown. “You called  _ me _ first thing! You  _ should _ have called your mom!” He said in a scolding tone. “Besides, how was I supposed to know your mom and mine still talk?” 

“They always have! That's how I went to Japan in the first place!” 

“You still should have told them about the wreck.” 

“I didn't want them to come here!” 

“Joke's on you inn'it?” He said with a grin. 

“Fuck!” I looked at Kaiba, and swore again. “This is... gonna be interesting.” 

“I'll say.” Said Joey with a grin. 

“Ten years here, and I only had  _ three  _ visits, the last one was five years ago when I bought the house. Way to fuck it up Joey.” I grunted, tossing the phone to the table and crossing my arms. No longer hungry. 

“She  _ hired a maid service?! _ ” I cried as we pulled up, the van parked beside their expensive Cadillac. Joey let out a deep, barreling and obnoxious laugh from the back seat. 

“Grandma!” Cried Gabe as he climbed out of his father's SUV to greet my mother who had stepped out when we pulled up. Always dressed nice, she was in a pair of gray slacks and bright pink polo under a gray blazer. A broach on one lapel and matching earrings in her ears. She still had her dark hair, but it was streaked in white, and styled in a puff. She almost looked out of place at my little country home. 

“Gabriel! My favorite grandson!” Said my mother fondly, her arms coming out to wrap around my son. 

“It's good to see you!” Said the boy. 

“You too! You've grown! My goodness!” Said the woman, looking at the boy, her smile turning a bit forced as she spotted the mohawk. 

“And just... look at that hair.” 

“Isn't it great??” 

“Well, it's nothing I would get but... it suits you.” The boy's face lit up and her smile turned genuine once more, looking back to the SUV expectantly. 

“I don't wanna.” I muttered as I swung open the door and stepped out. 

“Joseph! It's good to see you.” Said my mother as the man approached, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. 

“You too Aunt Bev.” 

“And what's your name dear?” She asked Mai. 

“I saw you at the wedding, but I'm afraid we didn't get introduced.” 

“I'm Mai. Joey's fiancé.” Said the blonde woman politely. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you Mai, I'm Beverly Terrace. Charlotte's mother.” I held down a shudder at my given name. I disliked it immensely. 

“Hi momma.” I said quietly, drawing that dazzling smile from the older woman. 

“Charlotte. My sweet girl.” She gave me a warm hug and kiss to my cheek. 

“It's good to see you Momma.” I pulled back. 

“Don't be rude Charlotte. Who's this?” Said my mother, making no point to hide her curiosity to the tall brunet. 

“That's my dad.” Said Gabe from his spot, arm still around his grandmother. The look I gave the boy could have burst him into flames. 

“Seto Kaiba.” Said the CEO, hand coming out for my mother's. 

“Beverly Terrace.” 

“Pleasure ma'am.” 

“The pleasure's mine! I wasn't aware Charlotte had found Gabriel's father.” 

Fuck.  _ Fuck _ FUCK just end it. Kill me now. Mortification welled in my stomach, but Joey just grinned. 

“Where's Uncle Charles?” 

“Inside, talking with the maid.” 

“Why did we call a maid?” I asked, tone a bit strained as I headed for the door. 

“Well I noticed some dust around, I thought it best.” 

“Really wish you hadn't ma.” 

“It's no trouble sweetie.” 

“I'm sure.” I took a deep breath, and stepped inside. My father was talking to the maid in his booming voice, trying to tell her she needed to clean my home top to bottom. The girl looked intimidated, and about ready to leave. 

“Daddy stop.” I said, coming in and setting my purse down on the counter. “You're scaring her.” 

“Charlotte. Good to see you.” He said that, but his face was a mask of placid pleasantries, pressing a kiss to my cheek. 

“Why are you yelling at this poor girl?” 

“She's a simpleton, she doesn't understand. What kind of place is this country turning into when you can't even talk to the help.” 

“Yelling  _ louder  _ in a language she doesn't know doesn't help her to understand what you want.” I looked to the girl, trying to remember what Spanish I had in my arsenal from college. 

“¿Habla Inglés?” 

“Little.” She said back with a relieved smile. 

“Mi casa.” I said with a smile and a hand to my chest. “Ah... As...Aseado! Asendo.” I said, struggling. She smiled. 

“Yes, I clean. Todas?” I gave a look of thought. 

“All.” Said Seto with a smirk. “Si, todas. Limpiar todo.” 

“Sí señor.” She gave me another smile and started for the stairs. 

“You speak Spanish??” I asked Kaiba with a squint. “Why didn't you speak up sooner? Makin' me look like some fool.” 

“You didn't ask.” He said, moving to sit at the dining room table. 


	26. Chapter 26

“Looking more and more like your father Joseph.” Said my mother with a fond smile to my cousin. 

“Thanks I think...” Said Joey with a scratch to the back of his head. Mai had excused herself to the living room with Gabe. 

“Don't be embarrassed, he was a good looking fellow before the drink got to him. Something I'm sure you don't partake in.” 

“Right...” 

“So um... not that I'm unhappy to see you...” I said uncertainly. “But what do I owe the pleasure of a visit?” 

“Well your father and I were upset to hear you lost your car in an accident. We thought it best to come see you. See how you're doing.” Said my mother pleasantly. 

“Well thank you, but I'm fine.” 

“Which we would know if you called.” Said my father, giving me a disapproving look. 

“I'm sorry. You're right. I should have said something.” 

“So where is your new car?” Said my father. 

“I haven't gotten it yet. I couldn't drive for a while after the accident. So I didn't see the point.” I said, fiddling with my coffee mug. 

“Why not?” I looked up to see my father's bright green eyes staring right at me. 

“I broke my leg.” 

“Oh my word.” Said my mother, hand coming to her mouth. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. 

“It wasn't that bad. I'm okay now, I just haven't started looking for a new car.” 

“Well we'll take care of that before we go back, won't we Beverly.” Said my father, sipping his coffee. 

“That's not necessary Daddy.” I said softly. 

“I won't hear of it. You need a car, and not a used one. Something new.” 

“Daddy please.” 

“I won't hear another word about it.” 

“You  _ will _ .” I snapped. 

“Charlotte.” Scolded my mother softly. 

“No!” I stood up, an angry frown on my lips. 

“I  _ said  _ I'll take care of it! I don't want you to buy me a new car, I want you to let me do it!” 

“Sit  _ down  _ Charlotte. You're making a scene.” Said my father lowly. 

“I'll make a scene if I want! This is  _ my  _ house. I bought it! It's mine!” I looked to Kaiba and held a hand out. “Keys.” Without a word he tossed the keys to the Escalade. 

I wasn't going anywhere. I wanted to steam. So I was curled up in the front seat with my bare feet up on the dash and the volume cranked, the expensive speakers in the back vibrating to heavy sound of the local alternative station. I looked over as Kaiba climbed in the driver's side. He reached for the knob for the volume and I smacked his hand, only to receive one back and him turning it down anyway. 

“I wondered where Gabe got it.” 

“God they made me mad. Just gonna come in here and  _ tell  _ me I need a new car.” 

“You  _ do _ need a car.” 

“Not a new one. And I don't want them to buy it for me.” 

“Why? Let them.” 

“Because Daddy will want the absolute best. Car salesmen in New York used to cream their pants when he'd walk on the lot. I don't want the biggest, safest, best thing, I want a car  _ I  _ picked. I liked my little Escape. I bought it from a used car lot on Kellogg. I made payments on it, it was  _ mine _ .” 

“Just let them help you.” 

“I don't want their help because they don't  _ help _ .” I growled. 

“They just  _ do _ . What kind of example is it to Gabe when every time I get into trouble my parents bail me out? No. I'll do it.” 

“I get the impression this doesn't happen often.” 

“No, because when I  _ did  _ need help after Gabe was born, I was told 'I got myself into it, and I could get myself out.' If I wanted Daddy to pay my tuition I had to keep going. Never mind that I had an open wound in my stomach, I couldn't miss class.” I scowled and looked to the pasture behind the house. “So I did. And the next year I pooled with a few classmates and we bought stock. I didn't need his help after that. Every dollar I have,  _ I _ earned. He can keep his millions and his fucking pent house.” 

“You like my pent house.” He said with a chuckle. “Kaiba you don't dump money on me.” 

“I put over a million in your account.” 

“That wasn't a hand out, and you wouldn't take it back.” 

“Mhmm and how is this different?” I shot him a dirty look and he just smirked. 

“I don't think your parents know anything other then throwing money at loved ones. That's how rich people are.” 

“You would know.” I grunted. 

“Yes I would. But I also know that Gabe doesn't look at money the way they do.” That drew my attention. “If could buy off our son, I wouldn't be here.” He said in that matter-of-fact tone. 

“What, you tried?” 

“To an extent... didn't seem to matter. He was always happier when we were doing something as opposed to buying something.” Those bright eyes turned my way. 

“That's what you wanted, right?” 

I sighed. “Yeah...” 

“Good.” He tugged on my chin and pressed a kiss to my lips. “Let's go back in.” 

“I'm sorry I spoke to you that way.” I said to my parents, seating myself once more at the table. 

“You should be.” Said my father with a frown. 

“Charles.” Scolded my mother. “Let her finish.” 

“I didn't want a hand out. However, it's been brought to my attention that that may have not been how you'd perceived it.” I took a fresh cup of coffee from my lover with a grateful smile before he moved through to the living room where Joey and Gabe were battling on the Xbox. 

“I apologize for what I said, you were just trying to help.” My mother gave me a smile, her hands coming out for mine. 

“You know we love you. We just want what's best for you. And for Gabriel.” 

“I know.” I said, squeezing her wrinkled hands with one of mine. 

“Now we understand your concern, and I don't think it would be too much trouble to let you pick out something that suits you. You'll be the one driving it. Isn't that right Charles?” My mother looked to my father, and while he still had a firm frown, he cleared his throat. 

“Of course not. So long as it's safe, that's what matters.” 

I held down a chuckle. My mother didn't always put her foot down, but when she did my father knew better then to disagree. 

“This is quite lovely Charlotte.” Said my mother from her spot beside me, walking through the garden that was my backyard. 

“I enjoy it. One of the perks of country life.” I said with a chuckle, dragging the hose along and spraying some of the thirsty bushes. It was cooling but not quite cold, and most of the flowers were still blooming. 

“You should see it in the spring, right after everything wakes up. So colorful.” 

“That sounds nice.” She went quiet and I looked over at her. 

“What is it?” 

“Hmm? Oh nothing.” I just hummed and tugged the hose to keep going. 

“You're a bad liar Momma.” 

She chuckled. “That's true I suppose. At least with you...” She sighed. “It's that man.” 

“Who? Kaiba?” She nodded, her smile fading. “Is he Gabe's real father?” 

I nodded, looking back to the bushes. “We hooked up when I was in Japan.” 

“But if you knew-” I released the nozzle and cut the water. 

“I didn't want to tell him... Or Daddy... I was worried what he might do if he found out...” I yanked on the hose and kept going. “I've been told it wasn't a good decision.” 

“Well... that aside...” She moved beside me. 

“Is good to Gabriel?” I smiled and nodded, turning the water on a set of thirsty hydrangeas. 

“He's a good Dad... Gabe loves him to death. It's kind of annoying.” 

Her smile was back. “Then I suppose that's all that matters right?” 

“Are you leaving?” I could tell Gabe was upset. He absolutely loved his grandparents. Over the years while my parents hadn't visited often, I'd made a point to go up to New York a few times a year, the previous year excluded. 

“Oh no! We're just going to the hotel. We'll be back first thing in the morning!” Said my mother with a smile. 

“Thanks for the warning.” I muttered under my breath. 

“Behave.” Murmured Kaiba with a smirk as he stood from his spot on the couch. 

“You leaving too?” I asked with a frown. 

“I should. I have a few things to get done.” I stood and wrapped my arms around his middle. 

“Don't leave me with these people.” I muttered into his shoulder. He gave a chuckle and tilted my chin to give me a kiss. 

“I'll be back in the morning. They're leaving, you'll be safe until then.” 

“I  _ guess. _ ” I gave him a smile. “Gabe, you're dad's leaving.” 

“You too??” Gabe pouted and his father snorted, running a large hand over the boy's buzzed head. 

“I'll be back. Look after your mother so she doesn't explode.” 

“If she does can I film it?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Sweet. Later.” The tall brunet walked around the couch and grabbed his jacket. 

“It's been a pleasure meeting you.” Said my mother kindly. 

“The pleasure is mine ma'am. I suspect we'll be seeing each other again.” 

“We'll see.” Said my father, but when the CEO gave him a narrowed look, he said nothing else. 

“Later Wheeler. Mai.” 

“Bye hon!” Called the blonde woman from her spot on the couch with my cousin and I. The minute my parents stepped out it almost felt as if the air in the house got lighter. I gave a deep sigh and sagged against the back of the couch. 

“What a mess.” I looked at my son. 

“Go get ready for bed. I'll be up to check on you in a bit.” 

“Kay.” The boy pressed a kiss to my cheek and headed for the stairs. I touched it and gave a look to my cousin. 

“You saw that too right? I didn't hallucinate?” 

Mai grinned. “Wonder where he could have gotten such a habit?” 

I rolled my eyes. “Please.” 

“Nah, I think she's right.” Said Joey, kicking his feet up on my coffee table. 

“Weird as it is to see Kaiba happy, he's doin' alright...” My brows flicked up and his hands came out peacefully. “Hey, I had my doubts okay? But he  _ did  _ raise Mokuba, and that kid turned out okay. Gotta be doin' somethin' right.” 

I sighed. “That's true I suppose... Still, I can't help but worry.” 

“About what?” Asked Mai. 

“Well, about fucking it up. I'm pretty good at it.” I grunted, tugging my hair out of it's pony tail. “I worry what could happen if he and I don't work out. I'm scared he'll run and leave Gabe high and dry. Or worse.” 

“What worse?” Asked Joey with a frown. 

“He'll take him... I put all that down when I told him, but I'm terrified of it.” I said with a frown. “He's got every right... I don't know a judge that would grant him  _ full  _ custody, but-” 

“Have you talked about it with him?” Asked the other woman. 

“He told me he's not going anywhere... I believe him. Now that he knows Gabe, I genuinely think he wants to be a father.” 

“But?” She pressed. 

“You remember how he was... He could get mean and downright hateful when he was mad...” 

“Yeah, but so could you.” Said Joey. “Listen, I'm not a member of the Seto Kaiba fan club, but the dude's chilled out a  _ lot _ . Even since the wedding... and I think if you're that worried about what could happen if you guys don't work out... you should tell him.” 

“Well I mean-” 

“No. Like,  _ talk  _ about it Charlie...” He gave me a knowing look. “Kaiba's a smart guy. He won't get mad at you for looking out for your kid. And if he does...” He shrugged. “Fuck him. Probably not a good idea to date.” 

“That's true...” I sighed before getting up. 

“I should go check on Gabe. I'll be back.” 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some lyrics in here? Hindsight has it kinda cringe, but, it's part of the story. Take it with a grain of salt and enjoy the music. 
> 
> Based off a real bar  
> And real bartender.

“Oh  _ shit _ .” I sighed as the blue eyed man stepped in. 

“What? He not up yet?” Asked Kaiba with a frown. 

“No! I- My parents came- I totally spaced. They took him to school. I was just so worried about getting him up- and then  _ me _ because I guess yoga pants  _ aren't  _ pants to my dad-” 

“Hey.” He grabbed my face. 

“Breathe, it's fine.” He smirked and patted my cheek. 

“I hate this.” I whined. “Why do they gotta come  _ now? _ Like next week? Or like? Never? That woulda been great.” I sank into his form with a pout, and his chest vibrated in amusement. 

“How long are they staying?” 

“I don't know. Daddy has lackies that take care of his business when he's away. Meaning he can stay as long as they want.” I sighed and stepped away. “Joey and Mai on the other hand are leaving before long.” 

“Tomorrow morning 3 AM.” Said the blonde woman with a smile as she came out. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to get crazy here.” 

“It's alright.” She gave me a look of understanding. 

“You didn't know.” 

“That's an understatement.” I muttered, sipping my coffee.  “Well, hey, ya'll wanna go out? I'll see if the folks will stay with Gabe tonight, and I'll show ya a good time before you go.” Her brows lifted in curiosity and I looked to the brunet. “What about you handsome? Got plans tonight?” 

“Going out with some skank and her weird family apparently.” Said the CEO with a smirk. 

“Bet. I'll message mom.” 

“This place is great. I used to come here all the time with Ray. Then I ditched him and had an even better time after the divorce.” I said with a bright grin as we climbed out of the Uber. On the outside, the bar wasn't that impressive. Same stucco finish as the rest of the buildings in Delano District, with a patio for smokers, various specials up in banners. At the top over the door 'Maggie's' was lit up in a white sign. The bar was essentially split in half. To one side there was a sports bar, with several pool tables and big screens. On the other, through a set of thick wood doors sat our real destination. 

“It's Monday right?” I said as I held the front door open for the group. 

“Yea.” Said Mai, waiting for me as they trailed in. The bar was quiet, but it was only 7. 

“Yea it is!” I crowed, my smile turning bright. 

“Half price domestic pitchers.” Said the bartender, looking up and instantly smiling. 

“Charlie!” 

“Heya Frank.” Frank was a grizzly of a man, with a big belly and a bright ginger beard without a lick of hair on the top of his head. He had a kind smile though, that only grew as I approached the bar and shook his hand firmly with a fond squeeze. “How you been pretty lady?! I haven't seen you! Thought maybe you died!” 

“You wish, then your rum stash would be safe.” I said with a grin. “Been busy. And you know how it is, gotta find someone to watch the kid.” 

“How is your boy?” 

“Growin' every day.” I pulled my phone out and showed the front screen. 

“Is that Gabe?? Sprouted right up didn't he? Going to pass you before long.” 

“Right? Breaks my heart.” I whimpered, drawing another laugh from the bartender. 

“Kids are good at that. Your usual?” 

“Absolutely. Tall and ugly. Just like you.” 

Frank snorted and pulled a pint glass down. “What about your friends?” I looked to the group who was looking around. 

“Guys this is Frank. Frank this is Joey, Mai, and Kaiba. Frank's the best bartender in town.” 

“You're just trying to butter me up.” Said Frank with a chuckle as he dumped a shot of dark liquor into the pint glass with ice. 

“Sure am.” I said with a shameless grin. 

“You're so good to me.” Said the bartender as he threw another in with a wink and dumped the coke in after. Capping it with another glass and shaking. 

“He makes the best cosmo's.” I said to Mai with a grin. 

“That's a bold statement.” Said Mai playfully. 

“Honey, I'll make you a cosmo to knock your socks off.” Said Frank. 

“Better make her one, put up or shut up Frank.” The bald man laughed and moved to grab the gin. 

“You starting a tab?” 

“Yea, you want my card?” I asked, digging for my wallet in the pocket of the jeans I'd worn. 

“Nah, just clear out before you leave.” 

“You got it.” I looked to Seto. “Don't get top tier, it's over priced. Middle of the line is where the bargain's at.” 

“Don't be givin' my trade secrets away!” Said Frank with a chuckle, shaking Mai's drink in a silver dispenser. 

“Whatever you do, don't tell him dealer's choice. That's how I got addicted to his rum and cokes.” I said, taking the glass on the table and taking a sip. I hummed and sighed at the warm shoot through my stomach as the heavy drink sank in. 

“You say that like it's a bad thing.” Scolded Frank. “Try.” I offered to the brunet, who took a sip of my glass and blinked, turning away. 

“This is mine.” 

“What??” I whined, causing another bark of laughter from Frank. “I'll get you another one pretty momma, hold tight.” He popped the martini glass up for Mai, and dumped her drink in. Sliding a beer down to Joey, he pulled the rum from the shelves once more. 

“You took too long.” I said to Joey with a grin. “If you're still deciding, you need a beer.” 

“Nothin' clears the thoughts like beer!” Said Frank. 

“Carlos!” I said as we left the bar side and headed through the heavy double doors. The other side was darker, only lit up by neon, black lights and large screens. In one corner was a DJ booth, with a stage beside it. This side of the bar was small, with some booths crammed into the corners and mostly standing or bar height tables. In the corner behind the DJ equipment was a short, handsome hispanic man, wearing a neon yellow rain jacket to make him stand out in the dark lights. 

“Who goes there??” He called out, microphone in one hand. 

“You're favorite regular. Don't worry I won't tell the others.” I called back, picking a table for us. Nobody had came over yet, leaving just us and the DJ. 

“That Charlie?! Oh snap! Where you been?!” Carlos came out from behind the booth to give me a warm hug. 

“Hiding. You're slow tonight. This place is usually bumpin'.” I said with a look around. 

“That'll change. You know how it is. Everyone sees us havin' a good time, they want in. You gonna sing for me pretty lady? C'mon! Nothing draws in a crowd like you.” He said, tugging my hands into a quick dance. 

“Let me get warmed up.” I said with a laugh, taking the spin he threw me into. 

“I'll help with that! Hey Sarah!” The waitress that ran this side looked up from where she was sitting in a booth on her phone. 

“Get my favorite lady a shot!” 

“Oh no Carlos-” 

“Yes  _ please  _ Carlos!” Said the DJ with a grin. “Look at you! Already bringing a crowd in.” 

“I'm showin' my cousin a good time. He leaves in the morning.” “What better way then with shots! Make it a table's worth!” 

I grinned as the girl stood and headed for the doors to get our drinks. “I'll bring you a list.” Said Carlos, letting my hands free to head back to the booth. 

“I know what I want.” I said back as I moved to the table. 

“For the table then! You know the rules!” Said the DJ with a bright grin. 

“What's the rules?” Said Joey. 

“You have to sing. At least once.” I said with a giggle. 

“That's right! None of that spectator stuff. Gotta show me what you got!” Said Carlos as he flopped the folder on the table. 

“I'm not doing that.” Said Kaiba with a snort. 

“You will.” I said with a grin. 

“At least after a drink or two. Everyone sings!” Said Carlos. 

“Oh how fun!” Said Mai with a bright smile as she picked up the notebook. 

“That's the spirit!” 

Sarah pushed her way back in with a tray. “Frank says this is your one for the night Carlos.” Said the girl as she set the glasses on the table. 

“I'll take it! Bottoms up folks!” Said Carlos, reaching in and grabbing a shot. Pressing the glasses together, we threw them back and I nearly gagged. Mid tier liquor didn't bode well unmixed, but it got the job done. The warmth in my stomach was already doing it's job.

_ “Hey, soul sister! Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo-”  _

“Bow whoow wooo!” Muttered Seto in my ear as Joey tried  _ really  _ hard to sing along to the prompter. 

“Oh shut up. You do better.” I said with a grin as I gave him a playful shove. 

“Yea?” The brunet got that smirk on his lips. The one that usually meant trouble for  _ someone _ . Ten years hadn't changed that mischievous smile and I was incredibly curious about it who it was for. Standing from his seat, the brunet threw back the last of his drink and turned that look toward the blond man in the corner booth. Ray had yet to come up and say anything, but he hadn't left either. Watching. I was hoping I'd been the only one to notice his arrival, but apparently that was mistaken. The tall brunet went over and spoke to Carlos quietly, before pulling the microphone from it's stand. 

“You sure dude? I don't have an English version of that.” 

“It's fine.” 

“Alright, you're the boss!” A picking guitar intro and the brunet started with the prompter. His voice completely different from what I'd come accustomed too. He was  _ good _ . 

My eyes locked on my lover. Tonight he'd gone all black, but something about the simple color was incredibly flattering on him. He was still pale, no matter how much sun I tried to get him and Gabe to take in, they just didn't color well, but it's contrast against the jet of his shirt caught your eye. His neck and  _ just  _ enough of his chest and collar bone. Oh yes, I was still  _ absolutely  _ thirsty for that man. Time had done nothing to that.  _ “ _

_ You fit me, tailor-made love, how you put it on. Got the only key, know how to turn it on. The way you nibble on my ear, the only words I wanna hear- Baby, take it slow so we can last long- Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal. Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan, Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso.”  _

Mine, and every jaw in that bar dropped at the switch. He'd done it like it was nothing, and to him maybe it wasn't. I felt myself laugh and give him an absolutely dazzling grin. I was  _ impressed.  _ Like some jungle cat, he stepped off the stage, that wicked mouth hitting  _ every word _ . Those intense blue eyes locked in mine. Something in my mind clicked, and my basic Spanish started a rudimentary translation. 

_ “Despacito... Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito. Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto. Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito.”  _

Nice and slow... I want to undress by extra slow kisses. Sign on the walls of your labyrinth. And make your whole body a manuscript. Wait. I listened to the chorus as he tugged on my hands, pulling my back flush with his front. His voice right in my ear. 

I want to see your hair dance. I want to be your rhythm, that you teach to my mouth... your favorite places.

Had this song  _ really  _ been approved for the radio?? I gave a laugh and brought my hands back to bury in those locks, body moving with his in an  _ almost _ filthy grind. Eyes shutting to lose myself in his Spanish serenade. 

_ “ _ _ This is how we do it down in Porto Rico. I just want to hear you screaming Aye bendito! I can move forever, que mi sello se quede contigo. Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito. Nos vamos pegando, poquitoa poquito”  _

So that my stamp stays with you... baby step by baby step, smooth, nice and smooth. We are sticking ourselves together, little bit by little bit.  _ “ _

_ Hasta provocar tus gritos. Y que olvides tu apellido...”  _

Until bringing on your screams, And that you forget your last name.  _ “ _

_ Despacito.”  _

So slowly. 

I turned and met those bright eyes and that smug smirk that said he knew  _ exactly  _ what he was doing. A hot fire burned through my body and I couldn't stop myself from taking those wicked lips with mine. Carlos hooted. 

“White boy got it goin'  _ on _ ! Yo Charlie, that boy better be gettin' him some  _ tonight _ .” I pulled back and felt his smile match mine and I couldn't help but give him one more chaste press before stealing the microphone. 

“You bet your ass he is. ” Hoots came through the bar and I leaned back and took a deep breath before speaking into the mic. “Sarah, I believe I need a shot to cool off.” 

“There's $100 in it for you if you go to the address, shut up and keep your eyes on the road.” I muttered as we stumbled into the Uber that night. Three sheets  _ passed  _ wasted. 

“You got it.” Clearly this wasn't his first ride with two horny drunks in the back. 

“You gonna make me forget my last name tonight?” I asked with a smirk as I pressed our bodies flush. 

“It's fine, I'll give you a new one.” He murmured back. 

“Please do.” Hands pawed shamelessly at each other, hiding under shirts, sliding in pockets. When at last we pulled up, I plucked his wallet out and shoved a bill at the driver. 

“Hey.” Grunted the brunet. 

“I've got other things for your hands to do.” I slurred, tugging him out of the car and clumsily towards the porch. Our lips sealed together once more before he pulled back. 

“Keys.” 

“I don't have them.” I said with a giggle. “Wanna search me?” He groaned and reached under the potted plant and found the spare. 

“I'm glad  _ one  _ of us has control of the situation, because  _ I  _ spent that entire moment picturing you naked.” 

“What a  _ filthy  _ mind you have.” He teased, getting the door unlocked and yanking me in. We made it as far as the bar before I was pressed against the counter and my lips taken once more. Suddenly, the dark kitchen lit up and I pulled back to look at who'd interrupted. 

“Charlotte Ann.” My body locked up tight under the brunet's hands. 

“Daddy.” I felt like a cold wash of sobriety drank up any fuzziness in my brain, leaving only worry and fear. My father was in his pajama's. A deep frown on his lips, and anger deep in his stare. 

“Do you have  _ any  _ idea what time it is?” 

“I...” I felt like a deer in headlights. Stuck. 

“Well??” My eyes flicked to the clock on the wall in the kitchen. 

“Two twelve s-sir... I told momma I was gonna be late...” I mumbled. 

“Late is Midnight. Late, isn't stumbling in here wrapped up with a man like some  _ harlot _ .  Look at me .” My eyes darted up and I felt my fear only solidify. My eyes burned and my lip trembled, but I had to look. He told me too. 

“Are you so thick that you're unable to learn from your mistakes? Isn't  _ one  _ child enough?” 

“I wasn't...” 

“What? Going to make another? Well here's a lesson for you Charlotte,  _ that's how children are made _ . You're lucky you haven't had another  _ mishap  _ like the one you had in Japan.” 

“That's enough.” Kaiba's voice was a low growl. “ _ My  _ son is  _ not  _ a mistake. He  _ not  _ a mishap and you will  _ not _ speak to her that way. I don't care who you  _ think _ you are.” 

“You wait your turn, I'll get to you. Don't worry.” Said my father sharply. 

“Daddy it's not his fault. He didn't know...” I said quietly. I may not have a spine to protect myself but it  _ wasn't  _ Seto's fault _. _

“Ignorance just means it was just as much your mistake as it was his... So, what now Charlotte? You going to make me pay for  _ another  _ wedding? How long will this one last?” 

“It's not the same.” I objected, finding my voice for the first time. 

“How's that? Instead of being a jobless slob he's a deadbeat?” 

“No!” “So what is it?! What's changed?! How is  _ this one _ different?!” 

“Because I actually  _ love _ this one! He's an amazing father. He's supportive and he cares for his child! Unlike you.” I wiped my tears with a shaky hand and paused as my brain caught up with what my mouth had so blatantly exposed. One look at the blue eyed man's shocked expression confirmed it. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” I moved for the back door, and fumbled with the flick latch. 

“Charlie...” I shoved the lock down. 

“Seto I need a few minutes...Please... Daddy.” I looked to my father and for once met that jade stare resolute. “You need to leave. You aren't welcome in my home anymore. Have a safe trip back to New York.” 


	28. Chapter 28

The backyard resembled a jungle in the dark. With a main path through a broad stretch of the yard, but also with dozens of smaller paths that led off the main one with stepping stones or bricks. There was a fountain back here, and two bird baths, and a reading nook, even a small duck pond, if you knew how to find them. I'd removed the six foot privacy fence and replaced it further back more times then I could count, bit by bit over the years. This garden was my haven, and it was always growing. Finding my way in the dark with ease, I found the reading nook. It was tucked away under the tall willow that had came with the property, with beds of flowers around the edges of the circle. I used to get so frustrated, because the tall tree took up most of the day's sun, making any flowers cast in it's broad shadow wilt. Gabe had suggested making something out of it. In the center was a sun dial, with three stone benches in a circle around it, and the ground below a puzzle of stones locked tight with mortar. Beside each bench was a lion. Once they'd been covered in a shiny polished plaster, but the hard Kansas seasons had worn them, leaving only their stony visages, locked in a snarl. Hundreds of hours put in, and I didn't visit it as often as I probably should.

For a long moment, I stared at the shadows in the dark. The stars were bright over head, with only a sliver of moon. Slowly, I started to hear the sounds of the night. Crickets, though not as loud as they were in the summer, still hummed a few last desperate songs, leaves rustled in the soft cold wind, in the distance you could hear the highway, a slow, soft hum of cars moving, even late at night. If you opened your ears you could hear the planes coming into the airport a few miles away. Living here as long as I had, I often forgot to listen for them. I sighed as I felt the calm wash over. The rush of blood in my ears had settled and I felt like I could hear myself think. Was it true? If it was, when did it start? Was it just the thrill of that left over spark? I don't think so. I liked the thought of being with him. I wanted more. I wanted _him_ to be sure, but it was more then that. The small smiles I'd worked so hard to get. The way he looked at me when he thought I wasn't looking. Or the looks I gave _him_ right back. The way I loved to break that icy face when he was mad, or push his buttons until he had no choice but to break it himself. I loved the look on Gabriel's face when he was with his father. I loved the looks they shared.

I do.

I actually love that asshole. Feeling better about my confession, I was about ready to go in when I felt the bench I was sitting on shift as another sat on it. My heart sped back up and I tried desperately to sooth it. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat and pointedly didn't look his way, even as I felt those bright eyes on me in the dark.

“You going to look at me?” He asked quietly, shifting closer. I shook my head tightly, running my tongue along the inside of my cheek in a nervous habit. “Why not?” I didn't answer right away, instead avidly trying to swallow my nervousness. Or was that vomit? I wouldn't rule out either at this point.

“I'm scared.” I finally answered, voice barely a whisper.

“You've never been scared of me before.” I sighed through my nose and slouched, ducking my stare to my lap, where my hands were endlessly fiddling with themselves.

“Charlie...” He coaxed, his arm coming around the back of the bench to tug me closer. I finally gave in and sank against his form, my head resting on his shoulder and his arms wrapping around my form tightly. I felt his lips press against my hair before he rested his head on mine.

“Is it true?”

“Of course it's true you dope, you know I'm a bad liar.” I felt his chest vibrate in a chuckle before he went quiet, and I knew he was thinking. I felt him take a deep breath before he spoke.

“Charlie...”

“Don't.” I leaned up and pressed the tips of my fingers to his lips. “Not now... If it's what you want... you can tell me tomorrow... or the day after... or never... but not tonight.” He understood, and his large hand wrapped around mine and he kissed the fingers softly. 

I might have felt better when I went to bed, but I felt like death the next morning. Gabe came in and I groaned as he flicked the light on. “The fuck, you hellspawn.” I groaned, turning over and tucking into the side of the boy's father.

“Sorry, I was looking for Grandma and Grandpa.” I just grumbled and stuffed my head under a pillow.

“They left.” Grunted the brunet, sounding as miserable as I felt.

“Why?”

“Tell you later, just- fuck off.”

I couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter at the exasperation in the blue eyed man's voice.

“Out a little late?” Asked Gabe, his tone smug.

“Away!” I groaned into my pillow.

“Well someone has to take me to school.”

“Ah shit he's right.” I mumbled, flopping the pillow back and looking at the other adult. He didn't look too thrilled about the thought.

“Evens or odds?” I muttered, holding a fist up.

“Evens.” He replied, bringing his own up.

“One, two, three.” I flashed a grin. He held up one finger and I had two. “HA! Bitch.” I said victoriously as I flopped over. He groaned and sat up. “Bring back some food.” I whined through my pillow.

“Go cook some.” Said the man, giving a pointed yank of the blankets and exposing my bare form to the cold air.

“Eww she's naked!” Whined Gabe.

“So am I, you should probably go.” Said my lover, voice slowly clearing of sleep.

“Gone!” Called the boy, turning and heading back down the hall. I giggled, and looked up, eyes barely open, but a humored grin on my face.

“You're missing out, traumatizing the child is the best part of parenting.” He snorted and finally lifted himself slowly off the bed.

“Cover your shame you skank.”

“I will.” I yanked up the blankets and cuddled into them. “While you drive our child to school.” He grumbled a bit and shrugged into his pants from the night before.

“I need half your closet.”

“The fuck you get my closet. Clear yourself a drawer.” I grunted.

“What do you even need all these clothes for? You wear the same four outfits.”

“I do not.” I mumbled.

“Whatever.”

“Don't whatever me. I'll fight you.”

“Sure. Loser takes the kid to school.” I just stuck my tongue out and snuggled back in.

“Shit.” He looked down at his shirt and I had to chuckle. Half the buttons were gone.

“You undressed _yourself_ last night.” I mocked. He just yanked the shirt off and threw it at me, looking in the overpacked closet. “You don't have the bosom for anything in there. T-shirts.” I groaned as I tugged the shirt off, stretching under the covers and pointing to the dresser. He tugged open the top drawer and rooted around the mess before finding a shirt. I grinned as he tugged it down over his stomach. It was a Green Day shirt, with a hand gripping a heart shaped grenade on the front.

“Congratulations, you're an American Idiot.” He rolled his eyes and snapped the drawer shut. “Don't forget the food!” I called as he stepped out. 

“You're still in bed.” Murmured a voice in my ear, and I groaned a response.

“What are ya gonna do 'bout it?”

“Not a thing.” A soft kiss was pressed to my shoulder and warm hands ran down my skin, parting me from the covers I'd wrapped myself in. I sighed and hummed as more kisses littered my skin. Hands massaged my flesh in their palms, until he uncovered my backside.

“Why, you're _naked._ ”

“I am.” I said with a playful chuckle.

“What kind of man would I be if I took advantage of such a situation?” He hummed against my skin.

“A smart one.” I replied, shifting a knee up to tuck under me as his hand skimmed over my backside and slid below.

“That so?”

I sighed as long fingers teased the outside of my entrance, brushing over the button that rested at the top of it. “Don't tease me.” I whined.

“What? You don't want my help?”

“I think I want you to fuck me stupid. You promised.” I said back.

“I did.” He chuckled, his hands leaving me a moment to work the front of his pants. I shifted my knees up and was rewarded with the feeling of his body draping mine. Hard flesh pressed in and I moaned, not getting even a second to settle before he drew back and slammed in. I cried out and grabbed my pillow, intent to stifle the sounds.

“No no no.” He panted, yanking it away. “I want to hear you.”

I whimpered as he stilled and he chuckled, those wicked hands running along my bare flesh and squeezing.

“What's wrong.”

“You're being _mean_.” I rocked against him and shot him a dirty look over my shoulder.

He smirked. “Ask me pretty.”

“Please.” I wiggled and was rewarded with a buck of his hips.

“Please, what?”

“Please Seto.” I pleaded, getting exactly what I wanted when he pressed so deep I almost couldn't breathe.

He pressed my front down farther and grabbed my hips, starting a hard and heavy rhythm. I gripped the covers and just tried to remember to breathe. Sharp spikes of pleasure as he struck a hidden spot inside had me borderline incoherent, my body suddenly locking up as orgasm took me by surprise. It was breathtaking, and felt like every muscle was wrapped around his.

“Fuck!” He hissed, his thrusts losing rhythm, his hands yanking my body up so it was flush with his. He was so close, I knew he was, he turned grabby when he was close. Palms cupped my breasts as his hard pants turned almost wanton, tinged with moans as he chased release. He suddenly groaned and let out a low growl.

“What's'a matter?” I mumbled, running my hands back, only to have them caught and turned, flipping me on my back.

“I need to see you.” He whispered, voice thick. He yanked off the t-shirt and crawled between my parted thighs, pulling my calves up to his shoulders, he pressed back in. I arched and he let out a low moan, his large hands cupping my thighs as he pumped in, those blue eyes filled with lust as he watched our joining before his head fell back and he neared release once more. This time, he'd find it, a broken gasp of air left him as his stomach twitched, climax rushing his blood and causing his eyes to droop closed.

He was absolutely _stunning_. 


	29. Chapter 29

“I brought you food.” He murmured, we were both back to naked, and neither of us had moved from the bed for the last several hours. 

“Like real food, because I suspect a trap.” 

He chuckled. “Fine, don't believe me, I'll eat it.” 

“What is it?” 

“Go find out.” 

“Nah, that's a trap. You just want the bed to yourself.” 

“If I wanted a bed to myself, I'd go back to my place. It's bigger.” 

“What's wrong with my bed?” I asked defensively. 

“It's a full.” He grunted, stretching a foot out and I watched it hang off the end. 

“Alright, so I need a queen.” 

“I'm 6'4, that's not going to cut it.” 

“So we'll just take off like, half your leg. It's fine.” 

He scoffed. “Let me get a King for here.” 

“It'll eat up the room.” 

“Guess you'll just have to  _ expand the house _ .” 

“My house is fine! Besides I don't want to just dump 100 grand into renovations.” I whined. 

“It won't cost 100k. I can get it done for way less then that.” He moved to sit up and I raised a brow as something stuck to his skin. 

“What's that?” I leaned over and plucked it from him. It was an envelope, with my name on the front in my mother's distinctive handwriting. I raised a brow and popped the seal with my thumb. Inside was a note with a check wrapped inside. 

_ 'Dear Charlotte, _

_ I'm sorry we had to leave so suddenly. I'm sure Gabriel was looking forward to breakfast with us, but you had every right to ask us to leave. You are such a spirited child, and I'm afraid your father doesn't always know how to respond. I want you to know, we still love you, no matter what you might think. Take the check and pick out a car  _ _ you _ _ like, and when you feel comfortable, come see us. We're always happy to see you. _

_ Love,  _

_ Momma and Daddy.' _

I sighed and sank back against the pillows. 

“What is it?” I handed the note off and he scanned over it. 

“Momma's always been better about my 'free spirit' then Daddy...” I said, looking over the check. It was written for  _ way  _ over the amount needed for a new car. 

“Give it some time... time apart will help.” 

“I do love them.” I looked over. 

“Sounds strange, but as much of an asshole Daddy is, I do love him.” 

“You call me an asshole and you love me.” He said as he got up. I paused and almost objected, but... 

“Yeah, that's true.” He handed the note back and I slipped it and the check in my nightstand. 

  
“Look at it.” I said with a grin as the blue eyed man stepped out of his Escalade. A shiny brand new, Jeep Cherokee sat where the Escape used too. Bright red. 

“It's nice.” I looked up to see a bit of a worn look on his face. 

“What's wrong?” He shrugged and I just tugged on his tie when he moved to go in. “C'mon, what's the matter?” 

“Nothing, I'm just tired. Let go.” He pulled the silk out of my fingers and headed for the door. I frowned, but followed him in. 

It wasn't uncommon to see the CEO worn out after work, but generally he was happy when he came to see us. No longer exclusive to Saturdays, he also came over Tuesdays and Thursdays to have dinner and help Gabe with his homework or even just to sit next to him while the boy did it on his own. It was interesting to watch them learn from one another, like scientists over a beaker, throwing ideas back and forth until they worked through what ever it was they didn't understand. Sometimes they would play chess for  _ hours  _ in silence. Tonight wasn't going to be one of those nights though. I could already tell. 

“Hey Dad.” Said Gabe as the executive moved through the kitchen to the dining room. 

“Hey.” The boy caught the vibe too, because he looked to me and I just shrugged with a clear indication that I didn't know. 

“You eat yet?” I asked Kaiba as I set a cup of coffee on the table for him. 

“No. It's fine, I'm not hungry.” 

“I've got some leftovers, I can heat you up something.” I tried for a comforting hand over his shoulders, but I'll I got was an irritated look for my trouble. 

“I'm fine.” 

“Fine. You know where the fridge is.” I grunted. That night he didn't even look at Gabe's homework. Or at Gabe for that matter. I wanted to be upset, but I brushed it off that everyone had bad days. 

By the end of that week, I was fed up. I'd asked what I could do to help, even called him out on a few occasions when his blatant disregard for Gabe and I's feelings seemed too much for him to understand. Saturday night after I'd finished my quota of books for the day and turned in, he was quick to follow. Rather strange given that majority of the week he hadn't came to bed until well  _ after _ I did, if he did at all, I had a few doubts. I settled in and felt him crawl in behind. I felt his hands run over my back and sides before a soft kiss was pressed to my shoulder. 

“Go to sleep Seto...” I murmured. 

“I can't sleep.” 

“Did you  _ try _ .” I pushed a heavy hand off the breast it had wandered onto. 

“Come on Charlie-” 

“Stop.” I turned and sat up, giving him a frown. 

He gave one back. “What?” 

“You don't get to act like a douche all week and ask for sex, that's not how that works.” 

He rolled his eyes. “I'm fine.” 

“I didn't  _ ask  _ if you were fine Seto, I called you a douche. You've been a dick all week, and I'm tired of it. You can  _ sleep  _ in this bed with me, or you can go home and sleep  _ alone. _ ” For a second it looked as if he thought I was joking, but when I didn't smile, the frown deepened. 

“I'm just working through a few things. I-” I gave a shake of my head and held a hand up. 

“I don't want to hear an excuse. Just... go to sleep.” He gave a scowl and moved to crawl out of bed. 

“Forget it. If I wanted a nag, I'd call Mokuba.” He pulled the slacks off where they hung over the bed frame. 

“You ever think we nag you because we  _ care  _ about your well being?” 

“I didn't ask you too.” 

“No you didn't, and here we are.” I stood and went to meet him, finding ice in that glare as he paused putting his shirt on. 

“Just because I love you, doesn't give you a free pass to act like an ass. Gabe loves you too, and he deserves better then what you've given him this week.” I said sternly. 

“I'm not perfect.  _ Shocker _ .” He growled. 

“Nobody's asking for perfect, we just don't want to be your dumping grounds for your problems. I've asked if I can help.” 

“You can't.” 

“Did you ask?” 

“I'm sure you know all about running a Fortune 500.” 

“I don't. You're right.” I stepped back and threw my hands up. “I just have a Masters in Accounting and an Associates in Business Management and Economics, fuck  _ me  _ right, that couldn't help.” 

“I...” The words seemed to sink in. 

“Business Management...” 

“Right there.” I pointed over the bed where my degrees hung. 

“You never said-” 

“You. Never. Asked.” I crossed my arms. 

“I think you should go.” 

“Charlie...” He had deflated, but I just gave him a hard glare when he approached. 

“You need to go home, and remember that  _ you _ wanted to be a part of this family.” He sighed and pressed a kiss to my cheek. 

“Get some sleep, Seto.” I said, giving him a stern look.


	30. Chapter 30

The sound of a diesel engine had me looking up from my mail box. A shiny gold Dodge with tool boxes on either side slowed as it came up to my drive. A man in a blue polo leaned out. 

“This 4238 Winchester?” He said, pointing to the drive. 

“Yea.” My brows pinned. 

“Awesome.” He flashed a grin and pulled in, and I blinked. 

“What?” I heard the rumble of another car and watched a familiar black Escalade pull in right behind. Shutting my mail box, I frowned as I made my way to follow on foot. Kaiba had gotten out and was shaking hands with the man from the truck. 

“This is Charlie Terrace, the owner.” Introduced my lover, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leaving me little choice but to shake the man's hand. 

“How do you do Miss Terrace? I'm David Ryder.” Said the man with a smile. 

“Nice to meet you?” I offered, looking to Kaiba. “What is this?” 

“David is a contractor.” Said the brunet. 

“What?” I knew exactly what the man was doing here now. 

“Seto, you can't just-” 

“I know.” He held up a placating hand. “I just want an estimate. I invited him out to have a look at the house and what the price tag might be to expand it.” 

My eyes narrowed. “That's all.” 

He nodded. I sighed. “Alright... I'll need one eventually... Coffee?” I offered the contractor as I separated from my lover to head for the porch. 

“If you have some, don't go to any trouble.” 

“No trouble.” I gave him a kind smile and led them in the side door. 

“So what are we looking at?” Asked David as they sat at the dining room table while I prepared a fresh pot of coffee. 

“The house is listed at 836 square foot. Two bedrooms on the bottom floor with a bathroom, and one upstairs with a bathroom. There are two storage rooms on either side where the roof slopes.” I said, pointing up on either side of the house. 

“Old house?” 

I nodded. “The original house was built in 1923, and renovated in 1986?” I gave a look of thought. “I think. I'd have to pull up my papers. In the 80's for sure. I've added a few things, but nothing extreme. The counter tops are new, the deck outside, I put in, and the garden. With a few buckets of paint.” 

David gave me a smile as he took the coffee I offered. “So what would you like?” 

“I'd like at least another bedroom or at least an office space.” 

“That all?” The contractor looked around. “I could do a lot with this...” He gave me a smile. “Open your mind a bit.” 

“Realistically, I can't afford that so...” 

“The bedrooms need to be expanded.” Said Kaiba. “With more then one office. Or one that's big enough for two.” My brows lifted and I gave a look to the blue eyed man, who didn't seem bothered. 

“And at least one walk in closet, because what she has isn't enough.” The contractor gave a grin. 

“It wasn't for my wife either. So, bigger bedrooms, bigger office, what else? What about these floors?” I looked down. I hadn't really looked at the floors. 

“That laminate is looking a little sad... maybe some tile?” Offered David. 

“The carpet upstairs is definitely dated. I think it's shag.” Said Kaiba with a curl of his nose, causing the other man to laugh. 

“Not man's greatest invention. Don't worry, easy fix.” 

“You mind if I look around?” Asked David as he finished his coffee. 

“Feel free, but be warned, the upstairs is the child's domain. I don't wander up there much.” I said with a smirk. 

“How old?” 

“He'll be 11 the end of November.” 

“Ah.” The contractor grinned. “No worries. Just let me grab a few things out of my truck.” He stepped out and I gave a pointed look to my lover. 

“Do you have something to say to me?” 

“I'm sorry.” He replied, moving to the seat beside me. My brows lifted. 

“I shouldn't have brought my stress with me. Or I should have talked to you about it... I'm not used to sharing.” 

“What's going on?” I asked simply, drawing a sigh from him. 

“I bought a warehouse here. We're working on a producing plant.” 

“Really. What a novel idea.” 

He gave me a humored smirk. “It is, isn't it. So glad I thought of it.” I snorted and he gave me a gentle smile. “I thought I could take care of it. And I can, the worst of it is over, but for a while it was...” 

“Bit much?” He nodded, and cupped my hands, bringing them to his lips. “I should have just asked you for help... if you couldn't  _ do anything, _ I know you would have found some way to help me.” 

“I would have.” I confirmed. 

“I've learned my lesson. Forgive me.” He gave a playful pout and I just rolled my eyes. 

“I suppose I could. Feelings  _ are _ hard for you.” I squeezed his chin. “I better be getting flowers.” 

“Better.” He promised. 

“So what are you looking to invest?” Asked David once he seated himself at the table once more. 

“45,000 is what I'm willing to put into it.” 

The contractor gave a bit of a wince. “Well, I  _ could _ ... Might be tight.” 

“Double it.” Said Kaiba, reaching into his suit pocket for his phone. 

“Excuse you?” I asked, an irritated scowl on my face. 

“Double it. I'll match your contribution. But I want a garage. Detached is fine.” I smacked the CEO with the back of my hand. 

“ _ What _ ?” He asked, giving me a look of confusion. 

“You can't just dump 50 grand into my house.” 

“Sure I can. I can sell the condo for triple that and stay here.” 

“What, you wanna move in?” 

“I'm putting 50 thousand into your house, I'm  _ going _ to stay in it.” I groaned and he just smirked at me. 

“You're so insufferable.” I muttered, standing to get a refill. “I think you like it. And it's better then flowers.” Said the brunet smugly, crossing his long legs under the table and looking back to the contractor. 

“What are we looking at?” “Well, for 55, I can get you the basics, you know, the expanded bedrooms and new floors. Throw in a few thousand for the garage.” 

“What can you do with 85?” 

“A lot.” Said the man with a grin. “For that you can add another bedroom upstairs and the expansion on the roof, and maybe half a finished basement. I noticed it's mostly storage.” 

I nodded as I sat down. 

“I can add a basic floor, reseal it, add some dry wall. Maybe some lighting. It wouldn't be anything fancy, but it would be better then the hole in the ground you've got. I could even attach a stair way so you can access it through the house.” He said with a point to where the closet holding my stacking washer and dryer sat. 

“You could move those down there, and make it a rec room, more or less.” The cellar was currently only accessible through a stairway outside, and was mostly basic concrete with a bulb for lights. Probably built as a storm or root cellar as it had no windows. It was prone to leaking through the door though, and as a result most of the possessions down there were on plastic and metal racks with a few tables for my garden supplies. 

“What do you think, Charlie?” Asked my lover. 

“I don't know... it's a lot of work. How long would it take?” 

“Are you going to be staying in the house?” 

“Well...” 

“They can stay with me.” Said the executive. “Well if you do that, it would only take a few months.” 

“ _ Months? _ ” I looked at Kaiba. “Are you sure?” 

“You stayed with me when your leg was broken. What's the difference?” 

“Our crap for one.” 

He rolled his eyes. “It'll be okay. We'll turn the spare room into an office for you.” 

“You can rent a storage unit to hold the stuff you want to stay here. My guys will even help you move.” Offered David. I sighed. 

“Alright.” 

The contractor lit up and I held up a finger. “But! I want talk to Gabe about it. I'm sure he has a few things he'd like to add.” 

“Oh sure! What kid wouldn't want to pick out his bedroom?” Said David with a smile. “How about I stop in next week? What time does he get home?” 

“Around 4:30.” Said the CEO. 

“Say, 5:30? That interrupt dinner?” 

“No, that's okay, we don't eat until around 7.” I replied. 

“What day?” 

“Thursday.” Said Kaiba as he stood to walk the man out. 

“Sure! Will you be here sir?” Kaiba nodded, opening the door for him. “Wonderful. I'll bring the paper work. See you guys then.” David gave a smile to us both before stepping out. I sighed and looked over the rough drawings David had drawn out of the new additions. 

“Are you sure this what you want Seto?” I asked as he sat back down. 

“I don't do things I don't want too.” 

“I know but..” I frowned at the number scribbled in the corner of a page. “That's a  _ lot _ of money.” 

“For you maybe.” “Shut  _ up,  _ I'm serious.” I said with a scolding look as he sat down. 

“Charlie, please. This is nothing for me.” 

“Just like it was nothing for my parents to cut me a 70,000 dollar check.” I said with a frown at him. 

“It's not like that.” He said back. 

“Then enlighten me as to how it's different!” 

“Because you're paying for half you dumb skank.” 

That shut me up. 

“Charlie, I'm doing this  _ with  _ you. Not  _ for _ you. You need a bigger house, I want to  _ help _ you do that. This, is it. This is me helping.” He tapped the sheets and I felt my temper settle quickly. 

“But... I mean if we don't work out...” I looked up at him uncertain. 

“No matter what, you're still the mother of my son, and you deserve to be comfortable, just like he does.” He looked to the sheets and ran a hand over them. “I want the best for Gabe, and you've done a lot, now it's my turn.” 

“I want a tech wall.” 

“How about a bookshelf?” I offered with a sigh. 

“Bookshelves are for nerds.” Said the boy with a curl of his lip. 

“I have a bookshelf.” I muttered as I took a bite of my dinner. 

“I have two.” Grunted Kaiba with a look to his son. 

“I stand by my statement. Nerds.” 

“We can take care of him tonight, y'know it's not too late we can make another.” I said to the brunet. 

“He'll be good fertilizer for the garden.” He said back. 

“Can this one be a girl?” 

“What, you don't want another clone?” Offered the blue eyed man with a smirk. 

“I do, but I want one for  _ me _ .” I stood with my empty plate. 

“You can't beat perfection.” Said my son. 

“Shhh.” I ran my hand over the boy's face. “It'll be over soon.” I covered his mouth and he knocked my hand away with an eye roll. 

“We're going to stay with your dad while the renovations are going on, so start packing, anything we don't take is going in a trailer.” 


	31. Chapter 31

  
  


“I'm so sore...” I whined as I flopped into bed with the brunet. We'd spent all day moving our belongings from one side of town to the other. A fact made simpler by a moving truck and a few dollies, but the act of packing everything up and loading it into either the truck or the storage container, had been exhausting. My arms and calves ached. 

“Want a massage?” Crooned the man with a smirk, causing me to groan and smack the hand creeping on my backside. 

“Noooo. I wanna go to bed.” 

“Oh fine.” I turned and pressed into his side, and he flicked the light off. 

“We need to talk about Gabe's birthday.” I muttered against his chest. 

“What about it?” He asked around a yawn. 

“It's in a month... Got any ideas?” 

“Don't you?” 

“I ran out of ideas when he was 4. I've just been wingin' it since then.” I said back. He chuckled and ran a hand up and down my bare back. 

“I might have something.” 

“Oh good.” 

“You might have to get dressed up.” 

“Ew.” “It'll be worth it.” 

“What were you thinking?” I gave a wide yawn. 

“There's an opera performing at Century II. I was thinking about taking him anyway.” My eyes felt heavy and I yawned again. 

“That's a good idea... Which one?” 

“I think it was Carmen. I'll have to look again.” 

“M'kay. You set it up, I'll get a dress.” I mumbled, already dozing. 

“Alright babe, I'm almost ready, do you need the bathroom?” I asked, stepping out. I'd purchased a sparkling black dress for the occasion. With a hem that went down to my calves, a slit running up one leg, and I used one of many pairs of pumps in my arsenal to match. I frowned as I put in my earrings. The brunet had a bag open on the bed, and was dumping clothes into it. 

“What's going on? You going somewhere?” 

“I need to go to Japan. Something's happened.” The look on his face showed worry, and I stepped over, tugging him to a stop. 

“Hey.” He stilled, but his face didn't change. “What's going on?” I reached up and brought his eyes to mine. 

“It's Mokuba. There was an accident with the limo... I don't know.” That last part seemed to be what was upsetting him. “Serenity said he was still in surgery, I don't  _ know _ .” 

“Hey.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. I felt his fear, and while there wasn't much I could do to quell it, I could give him some comfort. 

“Have you told Gabe?” I felt him shake his head. 

“I'll do it.” I pulled back and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Finish packing, I'll be back.” Stepping down the hall, I knocked on Gabe's door. 

“Hey honey?” 

“Yea?” I stepped in to see the boy in a suit of his own. His father had insisted on getting it for him, the steel gray of the shirt made the blue of his eyes pop. The jacket and slacks an inky black.

“You look great baby.” I said with a smile. 

“Yea?” I nodded, moving to sit on his bed. He'd trimmed the mohawk as the rest of his hair had grown, but had left it long enough to be brushed back, as he'd done tonight. 

“My boy.” I squeezed his chin and he rolled his eyes. 

“What's up?” He asked, looking at himself in the mirror. 

“I have some news.” He stilled and turned to look at me. I saw it on his face. 

“He's not coming.” I sighed and summoned him to sit beside me with a pat on the bed. 

“It's Mokuba. Something's happened in Japan and he needs to go see him.” 

He sat down and looked at his lap. “Is he okay?” 

“We don't know... I know your father's scared. And worried.” The boy nodded in understanding. “I think it would mean a lot to him if you went and said goodbye...” 

He looked to me. “Why?” 

“Because I think part of that worry is upsetting you... He really wanted to come tonight Gabe, he knows how much you've been looking forward to it.” I gave him a small smile. “Just tell him you understand, and you're not mad.” 

He sighed and nodded, standing. “Okay.” He reached the door before looking back. “Coming?” 

“Sure.” The boy stepped down the hall, and gave me one more uncertain look before moving in the room I shared with his father. 

“Dad?” I waited in the doorway, close enough for Gabe, but far enough back I could let them have this moment. The father stilled at the sight of his son, giving a smile. A genuine one. 

“Gabe. Look at you.” As worried as he was, there was pride in voice as he looked over the boy. Large hands ran down the boy's shoulders, smoothing the fabric before he knelt and straightened his lapels. 

“Maybe it's good I can't go... Hate to be out dressed by my own son.” 

“I  _ am  _ perfection, so you were screwed from the get go.” I couldn't help but smirk.  _ There  _ I am. The boy might be a spitting image of the man before him, but he had a sass that could only come from his mother. Kaiba chuckled and looked up at the boy. 

“I'm sorry, Gabriel.” 

“It's okay.” Said the boy simply before embracing his father. I saw the taller man visibly relax into the hug, and I knew I had been right. He'd been worried about upsetting the boy, and now that he had his blessing to go, it would relieve at least a small portion of the concern he held. 

“I hope Mokuba's okay.” Said Gabe quietly. 

“Me too.” They parted and the boy looked to me. 

“Can we still go?” 

“Duh. I didn't get dressed up for nothin'. We don't need this square to have a good time.” I held my arm out and the boy gave a smile to his father before coming to take it. “Sorry sir, but we must be going, I have a date with perfection.” I said with a smile to the brunet. 

“Here.” Kaiba reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and tugging out the tickets. “The limo will be here at 7.” 

“Oh a limo! We're cruisin' in style tonight baby!” I said to the boy at my side as I took the tickets. 

A soft kiss would press to my cheek and three words would be murmured in my ear before I was yanked away. I felt shock run down my form and could only grab the clutch that my son shoved at me. 

“C'mon mom! It's almost 7!” I looked back to see the brunet in the doorway, a tired, smile in place as he watched us go. It was only as we crawled into the limo did I get the chance to process what he'd said. 

The words were; 'I love you.' 

I used my phone to take several pictures that night. We'd forgone the fancy dinner reservation in favor of take out, so I took pictures of us dolled up with containers in our hands along riverside, taking one with the driver, whom we'd  _ also  _ given a container too. Selfies before the show, a few deftly taken shots of Gabe's awe struck face during the performance. I never got a response when I sent them to the CEO, but I didn't expect one. I just wanted him to know we were okay, and that his son had a good time despite the upset in plans. 

It would be well into the next day when I'd get a call. 

_ “Hey.”  _

“Hey good lookin'. You make it okay?” I asked, stationed in my office catching up on a few things I was a bit behind on. 

_ “ _ _ Fine...”  _

“How's your brother?”

_ “He's out of surgery. Few broken ribs, internal bleeding, but they say he should make a full recovery.”  _

“That's great. How are  _ you  _ feeling?” I heard him sigh. 

_ “Better, now that I'm here.”  _

“I'm sure. How's Ren? I'm sure she's a wreck.”

_ “She's fine... Wheeler and Mai showed up, and managed to calm her down some. She's sleeping right now.”  _

“Good. I'm glad Joey and Mai could help...” I bit the inside of my cheek. I had a question I  _ really  _ wanted to ask... but I couldn't bring myself too. 

_ “What are you thinking?”  _ He asked in that knowing tone.

“Nothing.” 

_ “You're a bad liar Charlie.”  _

“I know I am...” I said with a sigh, leaning away from my moved desk to look out the window that had once been beside the bed. “I don't want to rush you, or make you feel pressured...” 

_ “What?” _

“When are you coming back? I know you just got there. I just...” 

I miss you. 

_ “It depends... Until Mokuba can run the head office, I'll have to do it.”  _ I felt a stone sink in my stomach. 

“How long?” 

_ “Maybe a month? Could be more I...”  _ I heard him sigh again.  _ “There's a lot that I don't know here, Charlie.” _ For a heartbeat, I wish he hadn't gone. But reasoning beat down the selfish thought almost as quick as it popped up.

_ “Charlie?”  _

“I'm here, just thinking.” 

_ “Look, don't worry about a thing. The condo's paid, and I'll take care of the utilities.”  _

“No, that's alright. I'll take care of it. Just worry about you, okay? You've got a lot on your plate right now.” I said, moving back to my desk. 

_ “Right, but-”  _

“Don't worry about us... I'll hold the fort until you get back, okay? Just check in with your son a few times a week, he's worried about you.” 

_ “I will...”  _

“I love you Seto.” 

_ “I...”  _

“Try get some sleep, that jet lag's a bitch. And  _ remember to eat _ . Three meals. I mean it.”

_ “I will.”  _

“You better. Bye Seto.” 

_ “Bye Charlie.”  _ I hung up and sighed. 

This was going to be an interesting rest of the year. 


	32. Chapter 32

“Oh my god, this is dumb! Why couldn't we just fly?” Groaned Gabe, for what had to be the millionth time. 

“Because I hate flying! Shut up!” I growled. The boy's phone started beeping and he answered. 

“Hey Daddy-o.” 

_ “Sup kid? What are you guys doing?”  _ I looked over to see a video call with the CEO. 

“We're driving. And driving. And driving.” Said the boy with a pointed look my way. 

“You wanted to go to New York!” I replied. 

“I didn't want to drive there! This is dumb.” 

“ _ You're _ dumb.” 

“It's been twelve hours. We still have ten.” Said the boy to his screen. 

“I might die.” 

“Yeah, I'll just toss you in a ditch somewhere in Pennsylvania. It's fine, place is a dump anyway.” I heard the man on the screen chuckle. 

_ “Going to your grandparent's for Christmas?”  _

“Yes. Mom and I agreed we should go. Just not on  _ how _ .” 

I sighed. “We should stop soon anyway. Cabin fever's kicking in.” I said with a crazy stare to the child. “How are things there?” I asked, as I set the cruise and checked the sign for the next town. 

_ “Fine. Mokuba is doing well, working a bit from home.”  _

“That's good! So you'll be home soon right?” Asked Gabe. 

_ “Hopefully.”  _

“You miss us, don't you?” I said with a smirk.

_ “Like a tick.”  _ I made a slurping sound and Gabe grinned and joined in. 

“It's okay, you don't have to lie, we know you do.” I said smugly. 

“Ain't gotta lie to kick it.” Said Gabe with a nod. 

_ “You two are ridiculous.”  _

“You love it!” 

“LOVE IT!” Chorused Gabe drawing a cackle from us both. 

_ “ _ _ Remind me to never ride long distance with you guys.”  _

“It makes you crazy.” Whispered Gabe. The executive chuckled again. 

_ “How long until you stop?”  _

“Another thirty miles.” I said back. 

_ “Call me when you get checked into your hotel.”  _

“If we haven't killed each other.” I muttered.

_ “I hear Mexico is nice this time of year.”  _

“Brazil has no expedition. I know where  _ I'm  _ going.” Said Gabe smugly. 

_ “Good to know you have a game plan. I'll talk to you soon.”  _

“Bye!” We replied, the mood lighter then it was only a few minutes before. 

“Can we go see the tree lighting?” Asked Gabe to my parents and I. Unlike in Kansas, a heavy snow had fallen over New York, making it glow in the night. 

“Well I suppose! What do you say Charles?” Asked my mother with a bright smile. 

It had been tense when we'd arrived, but my father had welcomed us in all the same, and over the last few days things had settled into a happy visit. The holidays always had my parents in a good mood, and gave my father an excuse to indulge in the eggnog and warm spiced cider of my own making. 

“I think that sounds lovely.” Said my father, his cheeks a bright red. 

I chuckled and moved to get dressed up against the cold. Unfortunately, we'd had to purchase new coats on our arrival, but my mother had been a good help. Gabe would get a thick North Face jacket with a warm fleece lining and hood. I had picked a long trench, with butter soft leather on the outside and soft fur on the inside with a pair of matching gloves and boots. Driving in New York was ridiculous, so we walked, the streets from my child hood still familiar. All the way to Madison Square Garden. A large group had already formed, but my mother took my son up towards the front, my father hanging back with me. 

“He's a good kid Charlotte.” Said my father, huddled against the cold in his large fur coat. 

“He is...” I reached into the liner of my coat and pulled out a flask. 

“Daddy I'm sorry for what I said.” I said quietly, taking a drink and offering it to the man beside me. 

“Me too honey.” He said, taking it. 

“You're a good girl... good mother.” He took a drink and wiped his lips before passing it back. “I just worry.” 

“I know you do... but I always do right by Gabe.” 

“I know you do.” He replied. We were quiet for a few moments just passing the flask back and forth. “That man... is he really Gabriel's father?” 

“Yes.” 

“Without a doubt.” 

“We had a test done.” 

“And he's... He's good to you... to you both.” 

“Yes.” He took a deep swallow. 

“Good.” 

There was a soft murmur from the crowd and a short count down started before the tree lit up and I nearly sighed. It was beautiful. A happy sound came from the people and a round of cheers filled the park. I spotted my mother and son making their way back and smiled at them before Gabe's face lit up. 

“Dad!!” Bounding through the snow, the child booked it passed my father and I, and I turned in time to see my son wrap his arms around the waist of my lover. Clad in a dark trench of his own to protect against the chill, he bent to embrace the boy fully. I looked to my parents to see my mother with a sweet smile in place and my father trying to hide his own, giving me a nod toward the pair. Barely able to contain my excitement, I jogged over. His embrace was warm, and his lips cool as he met mine in a tender exchange. When we parted, I was still smiling, my forehead pressed to his. 

“I'm so happy to see you.” I murmured. 

“I missed you.” He replied. 

“You liar.” It was his turn to give me a smile. 

“You're right, this is your Christmas present. Don't expect anything else.” 

“I'm good.” 

“I'm not. Pony up Daddy-o.” 

We separated and looked at the boy. Gabe's smirk melted, and he gave us an uncertain look. “I don't like that.” 

“What?” I asked innocently. 

“That look. It means something.” 

“No. We wouldn't do anything.” Said the CEO, feigning shock. 

“We  _ love  _ you.” Approaching him, I held my hands out. “See? Just want a hug.” The boy was stuck watching me, or watching his father who had separated from us. 

“I don't-” 

“Got his hands!” I called with a wicked grin as I snatched up the boys palms and laughing as a wad of fresh snow landed over the boy's head and shoulders, the brunet's rich laughter filling my heart as I released the boy to let him brush off the snow. 

“Nerds win.” 

I took the man's hand in mine and grinned at the sputtering pre-teen. 

“You'll pay.” 

“You can try.” I scoffed, looking up as my parents approached. 

“Momma, Daddy, you remember Kaiba...” I said, a little uncertain. 

“Wonderful you could join us dear.” Said my mother with a smile. 

“Thank you.” Said Kaiba politely. “I didn't mean to interrupt.” 

“Oh no! Anything that makes my daughter and grandson smile like that is no interruption.” Said my mother. I felt my cheeks heat a bit. “You must come have dinner with us.” She continued. 

“I wouldn't want to intrude.” 

“Of course not! We'd love to have you! Wouldn't we Charles?” My mother elbowed my father, who blinked and cleared his throat. 

“Yes! Of course. You must come.” 

“If you're sure.” Said the brunet with a bow of his head. 

“Of course. Come on Gabriel, let's get you back.” Said my mother with a smile to my son, who took her hand without question. 

“Jokes on you, now you're stuck with us.” I teased in a whisper, falling in line behind my father.

“So what kind of name is Kaiba? Named after a relative or a family name?” Asked my father, who judging by his lightly slurred words, had enjoyed a bit too much at the tree lighting and was capping it off with wine from my parent's  _ special  _ cellar, usually saved for business affairs or guests. 

“It's a surname.” Replied my lover, manners perfectly in place regardless of his host's sobriety. Daddy had insisted on the kitchen preparing a full meal, no matter my objections. Seems my father had moved passed the 'hateful' stage and was now showing off his wealth by inviting the CEO to dinner in his spacious home with it's rich wine and full course meals. 

“They do things a bit different in Japan Daddy.” I filled in. 

“A foreigner? You don't  _ look  _ Japanese.” Said my father with a squint. 

“That didn't _sound_ racist.” I muttered as I took a bite of the filet mignon on my plate. 

“What do you do?” Offered my mother kindly, pointedly ignoring her husband's comment. 

“I'm CEO of my own company.” 

“Are you? How interesting.” Chortled my father. “I'm a stock broker. Maybe should buy a few shares. What's it called?” Asked Charles, taking a bite of his own steak. 

“ _ Kaiba _ Corporation... I'm afraid our shares are purchased, but should some come available, I'll be sure to contact you.” My father choked on his bite and had to take a moment to clear his throat. Kaiba's lips curled in the faintest smirk, and I felt a sly hand run up my thigh. I took a sip of wine to hide my amusement. 

“Are you alright Daddy?” I asked politely. 

“Yes.” He cleared his throat. “Quite. Where did you meet my daughter again?” 

“The tournament I took Serenity too.” I filled in. “Ren married his brother.” 

“Yes, that's right. I remember now.” My mother smiled. “It was a lovely ceremony.” 

“I'll have a guest room prepared for you, there's no reason for you to stay in a hotel.” Said my mother sternly. 

“If it's all the same to you Mrs. Terrace, I would prefer to stay with Charlie.” Replied the brunet, tone light, but firm. 

“Of course.” She gave a smile. 

“I'll let her show you the way. Come Charles! Time for bed!” She said, tapping her husband, who was dozing in his seat. 

“Coming Beverly.” He mumbled. “Goodnight Charlotte.” 

“Night Daddy.” I watched them go before grabbing the front of the brunet's shirt and pressing my lips to his in a steaming kiss. I anxiously pulled his shirt from his pants and felt him laugh against my mouth. 

“Did you miss me?” He murmured. 

“Absolutely not.” 

“How silly of me.” Large hands squeezed my hips. 

“Let's go.” I grabbed a hand and tugged him through the maze of halls before throwing open my bedroom doors and slamming them shut behind us. 

Lips were sealed together, hands wandered, tugging on clothes. His belt, my shirt, his shirt. I pressed him back to the bed and crawled over him, bodies hot, even though the room was a bit chilly. Heavy sighs left us as my hips started in a hard grind. My bra was tossed aside and his lips finally parted mine to take one of the pointed nipples in his mouth. I let out a soft moan and those large hands tugged on my jeans, pulling open the button and fly. I whimpered when he let go, but I shrugged out of my pants and smirked, shoving him flat to tug on his. 

“Are we eager?” 

“Shut up.” I replied, crawling back on his lap and finding those sinful lips with mine. 

I shifted my hips and lost my breath when I sank down on him, finally sitting back to find it again and seat him fully. A hiss and something not quite a moan escaped him, and I wanted more. I moved my hips and started a rolling pace. I would get more, and I would pay for them with my own pants and soft curses. His knees came up and his hips started to press into mine. I leaned back on his strong legs and used my thighs to lift myself further on his length, his hips closing the gap in a sharp rhythm. It didn't last long, but that didn't stop the climax I achieved to be any less pleasurable. His hands gripped my hips and he grit his teeth, slamming my body to his before he groaned, throwing his head back. His legs tensed under my hands as his release washed over. When I felt his body relax, I melted to his front. 

“I love you.” I murmured. 

“Shut up it's just the sex talking.” He replied, drawing a smile to my lips. Rolling us over, he gave me a gentle smile of his own. 

“But I love you too.” 

“You sucker.” 

“Do you want me to drive?” Asked the brunet as we hit hour 14, and the dark plains of the midwest stretched out on either side. 

“Before long I might... I usually stop about half way through.” 

“I don't mind... I'm ready to be home.” He said with a sigh. That drew a raised brow from me in the glow of the dash lights. 

“What?” He asked with a raised brow of his own. 

“Nothin', just curious when Kansas turned into Home for you.” He hummed and turned to look to where the boy was passed out stretched across the back seat. 

“Not sure...” 

“I had a classmate tell me once that the midwest was a black hole... you can try to get out, but you always end up coming back... even if you hate it.” 

He chuckled and sat forward. “All I know is when I left... I wanted to be back...” He looked to me. “What's that mean?” 

“Means we got  _ you _ fooled.”


	33. Chapter 33

  
  


We would stay with the blue eyed man for another few months through the renovations to the house, and it would be the closest thing to normal the three of us would have for a while. We'd regained the routine of dropping Gabe off, and the CEO and I would hide in our respective offices until lunch when one of us would remind the other to eat. It would be about halfway through February that we hit a bit of a snag. 

Dropping Gabe off at school, I made a pit stop at a Walgreens, and came home. An hour later I was marching into the brunet's office and tossing a plastic stick on his paper work, causing him to pause bringing his coffee cup to his lips. We sat frozen for a moment before he finished his sip. 

“Is this your  _ urine  _ on my desk?” 

“No, that's my urine on a  _ pee stick _ , on your desk.” He pressed his lips together, and set his cup down, moving to grab the stick and looking at the pink plus sign. 

“Fuck.” 

“I know.” I flopped in the chair on the other side, taking an old defiant position with my arms and legs crossed. 

“ _ Fuck _ . God  _ dammit _ Charlie.” He threw the stick back on the desk, his hands coming to rub his face. I let him curse. I'd spent the last half hour doing the same thing. “How did this happen?” He asked, finally looking to me. 

“Well you see, when two people love each other  _ very  _ much-” 

“Fuck off.” He growled, throwing the pregnancy test at me, scowl in place. 

“What do you want Seto? I don't know.” I said, plucking the test and looking at it with a sigh. 

“You some how avoided getting knocked up for ten years and all of a  _ sudden _ you're pregnant.” I frowned at his assumption. 

“No fuck head, I had an implant! Right here.” I raised my left arm and showed the dot where my plastic implant had been placed. 

“It must have worn out and I... forgot.” 

“You  _ forgot _ .” 

“It fucking happens! Okay?? I had it with Ray, and I just never bothered to get it removed, I wasn't thinking.” I sighed and tossed the test back to the desk between us, running a hand through my hair. 

“I'm  _ sorry _ . We don't have to keep it, but I felt like you should know.” He stared at me a long moment, before he sighed, picking the test up and looking at it. 

“I assume this isn't the only one.” 

“There's two more in the bathroom.” I said, tone tired and almost defeated. We were quiet for a long moment before he spoke. 

“What do  _ you _ think?” 

“I think we shouldn't have joked about making another.” 

He smirked, eyes still on the test in his hand. “It is a bit of irony isn't it? What do you call it?” 

“Pooched?” I offered. 

“Yes, that's it. We are... pooched.” 

I would go to the clinic where I had received my implant and have it removed, along with a blood test to be sure. A week later, we were sitting around the table and having dinner when Gabriel spoke up. 

“Mom are you pregnant.” 

I dropped my fork, and instantly shot a dirty look to the boy's father, who shook his head in instant denial. 

“You are, aren't you?” Pressed the boy. I shoved my plate away and looked to him. 

“Yes. How'd you know?” 

“You got your implant removed...” He looked to the bandage still on my arm.  “And you left the receipt from Walgreens in the bathroom.” The boy's face took on a neutral stare and I knew exactly whom he'd learned it from. 

“I waited for you to bring it up, but you haven't. Are you keeping it?” 

“Gabe...” Said Kaiba, tone a clear warning. 

“I want to know.” The boy stopped eating and looked at me.  “Are you keeping it?” 

“I don't know.” 

“You should.” 

“Thanks, that takes care of everything.” I replied, voice dripping in sarcasm. 

“What's to question? You already have one kid together, what's another?” 

“A big deal, and I hadn't said anything because I don't know if we're ready for a kid right now.” 

“Well you weren't ready for  _ me...  _ If you wait for the perfect moment, you'll never have any more kids.” 

“Gabriel.” Growled his father, a frown in place and that familiar expression of controlled anger in place. The glare didn't seem to intimidate the boy. 

“It's fine. I'm done. Can I be excused.” Kaiba waved the boy away and the pre-teen got up and went to his room. Kaiba shoved his plate away, temper slipping. 

“Little shit.” 

“Easy.” I looked over and he settled himself against his chair, arms crossed. 

“He has a right to a voice.” 

“Not like that he doesn't.” 

“What do you want him to do Seto? His parents kept a big secret from him. He asked, and said where he stood. The attitude is hurt. He probably didn't feel like we wanted his opinion.” I looked to the boy's door, the heavy sound of a bass drum leaking through. 

“It's not his choice.” 

“No but he's a part of this family too.” I scolded. That seemed to settle the man a bit. 

“It's hard telling him what's going on when  _ we  _ don't even know.” 

“I know.” I stood and pressed a kiss to his hair. “I'll see what I can do.” 

“Gabe? Can I come in?” 

I didn't get an answer, but the handle turned under my hand. It wasn't an invitation, but it had become habit if the boy didn't want to be disturbed that it was locked. I stepped in and the heavy music filled my ears. The room was dark, with only the light from a desk lamp as the boy sat hunched over his books. How he focused with such loud music was a mystery to me, but it made him happy. I shut the door behind me and stepped into his world. The paint was covered by a few posters and on one side sat a large TV, it's screen dark as the music poured from the standing speakers under it. There were clothes tossed in corners, crumpled papers scattered around. Every bit the teenager he was turning into. I came in and sat on the bed, waiting. He was scribbling notes out of a thick text book, pausing every so often to pick up a highlighter and run it along a few words. 

“What do you want?” He finally asked. I answered in a low, quiet voice, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to hear me. He pressed his lips together and gave me a look before reaching for a remote and turning down the music. 

“I wanted to apologize for not bringing it up.” 

“Bringing what up?” 

I tried not to roll my eyes. “The pregnancy.” 

“The baby.” 

“It's not a baby Gabe.” 

“What, because you don't want it, it's not a baby?” 

“No, because right now it's a clump of cells around a fertilized ovum.” I said firmly. He looked at his sheet for a long moment. 

“Alright.” 

“I should have told you when I found out, but I was scared. I'm still scared.” 

“Why?” 

“It's a lot. I worry what it will do to your father and I's relationship.” I knew questions were how Gabriel worked through things, so I let him ask, and I told myself I would answer honestly. 

“What will happen?” 

“If we keep it? Or get rid of it?” 

“Both.” 

“We don't know. A baby is a big deal Gabe... if we don't decide to do this now, then when the relationship is ready we'll try again.” 

“Will it ever be ready?” 

“I don't know.” 

“What's the worst that could happen if you keep it?” 

“He runs.” I swallowed my own fear in my throat. 

“Would he do that?” 

I shrugged. “I don't know...” 

“Do  _ you _ want to keep it?” 

“I don't know.” 

“Do you know  _ anything _ ?” I frowned and looked up at him. He had his bright blue eyes narrowed at me. “Because I'm hearing a lot of 'I don't knows'” 

“I don't-” 

“You don't want too.” He said firmly. “This is  _ your _ choice Mom. If you want another child, keep it. If you don't, don't. But it's not his choice, and it's not mine.” 

“It is though-” 

“No. It isn't. I won't stop loving you for having another kid... and I don't think Dad would either... I know I pushed you, and I'm sorry. Whatever you decide, just make sure it's what  _ you _ want. Because at the end of the day, if dad leaves, you'll be here.” 

He was right. He usually was. 

I took a drive after that. I wanted some thinking space. Habit took me down familiar stretch home, and before long I was staring at the barred gate in front of my driveway. I got out and climbed the gate, seating myself on top. When my lights flicked off, I let my eyes settle to the dark and I could make out the house in the glow from the city a short ways way. The newest extensions had plastic over the outside as they tried to find matching panels of siding. I stared at the house, and tried to picture it finished, and it's occupants. 

Like a dream, I saw Gabe stepping off the porch, tall as his father, his hair once again long and shaggy under a graduation cap and gown. At his feet a girl was prancing, cheering for him, with bright green eyes like mine and chestnut hair. But where was their father? 

“Charlie.” The man himself would snap me out of my daydream. I blinked and looked over to my lover, leaning against the gate, watching me. 

“Hey... what are you doing here?” I asked, turning back to the house. 

“Looking for you... Gabe suggested I try here first.” 

I nodded. 

“You know construction won't be done for a while, right?” 

“I know.” I said in a reassuring tone. “I just... I just needed to clear my head... this is the most peaceful place I know.” I gave a deep, heavy sigh. “What do you want Seto?” 

“World peace, the stock on my company to jump twenty points in one day.” 

“C'mon.” I grunted. “This what you want? The house, the kids, the girl? Hell, let's get a dog and a picket fence.” 

“I want  _ you. _ ” 

“Well I come with strings, so that doesn't help.” I looked to the man, leaning on the gate beside me. 

“Is this what you want?” I repeated. 

“What do  _ you  _ want?” 

“I  _ don't _ want to raise another child alone.” His eyes came up to mine. “You don't think I'd leave...” 

“It's not... not on purpose.” I looked back to the house. “I know what a kid comes with... late night feedings, and days without sleep, staring in a mirror and not even recognizing yourself... Seto  _ I know  _ what I'm signing up for... you don't.” 

He was quiet a long moment before he spoke. “What if I want too?” 

“You want to be miserable?” 

“I want to be there when our child is born... I want to be there at 3 AM to feed them, I want to be there when they take their first steps.” His voice was a bit distant, and I knew he was picturing it in his mind. “I loved watching Mokuba grow... and Gabe...” 

I gave him a smile. “More and more like you every day.” His lips curled in a smile to match. 

“I want that. For me. For  _ us _ .” 

“Seto-” 

He shook his head and stood, looking at me. “I don't believe in all the magic, and bullshit Yugi and the dork squad always preached, but fate is tricky... Something lined up right here...” He stepped behind me and I felt large hands wrap around my middle. His head resting on my shoulder. “I want to be with you, and I want to be a part of this family... All of it.” 

“Are you sure?” I asked, sagging against his front. 

“No. I'm nervous, scared, and almost 100%  _ unsure _ . But I love you. And Gabe.” 

I hummed and gave him a chuckle. “I'll make a human out of you yet.” 

“Now you're asking  _ too  _ much.” 


	34. Chapter 34

“It's beautiful!” I gave a wide grin at the sight of our finished home. 

David gave a prideful smile. “I enjoyed doing this one! Come on, let me give you the tour.” He held his arm out and I took it with a laugh, letting him lead the way. 

“Fresh stain and seal on your siding.” He offered as we went in through the side door. “You'll never guess what was under that laminate.” I felt my jaw drop as I spotted it instantly. 

“Wood floors! Oh my god!” I groaned, looking at the contractor with an appalled face. “Who would cover these??” 

“Animals.” He said with a grin. “We cleaned them up, and that right there saved you a couple thousand. We got you some fresh paint in here.” He said as he led me through the dining room. Heading down the hall, the bathroom was the first stop. 

“I wasn't sure about the wood floors in here, so I covered it with some tile. It's still there if you change your mind.” The bathroom had been cleaned, and the tub replaced with a claw foot. 

“Did you tell him to do that.” I said, looking at my lover with a smile. 

“I did not, but I will absolutely take credit for it.” Said the brunet, peeking his head in and smirking. 

“Fan of old fashioned tubs?” Asked David. 

“I  _ love  _ clawfoots.” 

“I thought it would keep some of the age of the house. I don't doubt there was one already in at some point, it was a breeze to put in. I went ahead and kept the shower for you.” The floor was a smooth ceramic tile, with just enough texture you wouldn't lose your footing should it get wet. The counter top to the sink had been replaced to match the tub and toilet, in a shiny white, while the cabinets had been stained a dark wood color. 

“Alright, and here we have your office.” 

“That's not my office.” I teased as I looked at the room. My bookshelves had been moved to the expanded side, one in each corner, with a set of windows between to let in plenty of light. The wood of the shelves had been stained to match the floors. 

“I went ahead and mounted them into the wall.” Offered the contractor. There was more then enough space in here for the blue eyed man and I. The room was easily twice the size it used to be. “I would recommend some L desks.” Said David, indicating either side. 

“That way you can both stretch out with room left to walk.” 

“I like that idea.” I said with a smile, already thinking about the new desk and where it would go. 

“To the bedroom!” Said David with a grin, taking my arm once more. The bedroom was breath taking. A king bed had been set up against the new addition and above it was a string of moon windows, small hinged windows that could be cracked to let in a summer breeze. 

“I'm not going to lie, that was my wife's idea.” Said the contractor with a grin, pointing to the windows.  “She said she absolutely loved them in our old house.” 

“I do too! Tell her thank you!” I looked over and saw Kaiba opening the door that used to be my closet. 

“Better!” He called, stepping inside. I moved to follow. What used to be a simple sliding door closet was now a small room. My dresser was pressed to the back wall, giving us each our own sides, with high and low bars and shelves. “And it still may not be enough.” Teased the brunet. 

“It's okay, you can get rid of some suits and we'll be fine.” I said with a nod, causing my lover to give me a playful bump as he stepped out. 

“Alright! Here's the door to the new basement.” Said the contractor, opening what used to be the laundry closet. There was now a set of stairs that led down. He flipped the light and went first, and I moved to follow. “No windows, I thought it better that way, but I ran the HVAC system through.” He said as we reached the bottom, pointing up. It was a simple boxed vent running along the ceiling with a few gaps for air to come through. My machines had been moved down, with a nice storage nook for soaps and even a bench for folding. To the far side by the door out, I saw my metal racks pressed against the wall with my various gardening equipment. 

“Very nice.” I said with a smile. 

“It's not much.” Said David. I shook my head. 

“I like it, and it can actually serve a purpose, other then a hole in the ground.” The contractor gave me a grin and we headed back up. 

The living room hadn't changed much, other then the floors, but when we went upstairs I saw the difference immediately. The storage rooms had been removed. One bedroom on either side with a bathroom in the middle. What would be Gabe's room had been improved. Storage had been added in the form of shelves and a skylight had been added to let in more natural light. The carpet had been kept up here, with the exception of the bathroom which had been updated to a shower stall and had new tile to match the one downstairs. The last room would cause David to break out in a grin once more. 

“Now, I hope you don't mind, but I took a bit more time with this one... Your husband told me you were expecting.” 

“Husband?” I gave my lover a confused look. 

“What did you do?” Asked Kaiba, ignoring the comment and moving to enter the room. What would be the new nursery was painted a gray, with one wall in a wallpaper of a black and white damask print. It was loud, but the softness of the gray made it pop. The carpet was a soft blue plush number that matched the rest of the floor up here. Another sky light had been added, making the room warm and welcoming. 

“You know the gender yet?” 

“No... soon.” I gave a smile as I rubbed my growing belly. I wasn't huge yet, but at the end of the first trimester I'd been stuck with my arsenal of t-shirts and had packed away my jeans until after the pregnancy. 

“If you want me to add a color in here just let me know! I'd be happy too, no charge.” Said David with a smile. 

“That's sweet, I love it though. I might just keep it.” 

“Glad to hear it! Come on, I'll show you the back yard.” 

“Oh yes!” I grinned and moved to head outside. 

“We had to take some of your flowers out for the expansion, but we saved them for you.” Said David as we stepped out into the back yard. What had used to be a path through the flowers was now one sided, the house coming almost right up to the edge of the walk way. “We moved your fence back another 20 feet, and we added a side yard.” Said David, pointing to where the privacy fence now wrapped around and met the back of the new garage. It was empty and as strange as it was to see it bare, I intended to keep it that way. “And since we saved with your floors, we got you a little something.” The contractor summoned me to follow and we went to the fence line and followed it back. I spotted it instantly. 

“A shed!” I cooed, bee lining for it. I opened it up and gasped. It  _ full  _ of brand new equipment. New tools, stacks of fertilizer, mortar, and walking stones and shelves stacked high with odds and ends like gloves and seeds. “We took the money left and decided to hook you up with some new stuff, we get a discount through some of the supply stores here in town.” 

“I love it!” I crowed, giving the man a hug and instantly going inside to poke around. 

“She'll never leave.” Grunted Kaiba. 

“Happy wife, happy life man. Why don't we leave her to it, and we'll go look at that garage.”

“Don't touch that.” Scolded Seto as he lifted a box in from the trailer. 

“I'm pregnant not an invalid! What can I do if I can't help?” I growled. 

“Go unpack stuff.” Said Gabe, moving around me. I groaned and went inside. Midas had came to offer a hand, his lazy hound up on the porch dozing. 

“Midas you shouldn't be lifting that either.” I scolded. 

“Don't you worry about me little lady! You just worry about that bun in your oven, go on in and start unpacking these boxes. This house is ready for a woman's touch!” He gave me a wink as he hefted a box. 

Sighing, I headed inside. Unpacking dishes and reloading bookshelves. My old desk had no real value, so I'd offered it to the old man next door, while Seto's would be sold with the majority of the furniture in the condo. New desks had been delivered, along with anything missing from our inventory, sheets for the new beds, wire rack for the bathroom to hold spare towels and toiletries, anything I wanted, the blue eyed man had provided eagerly, even at my objections. Gabe had gotten my old bed, and had made a point of flipping it over with a look to where his father and I were standing in the doorway. 

“Joke's on him, I flip it every few months anyway.” I muttered as we went downstairs.  Kaiba just smirked and moved to grab the last out of the moving truck so it could be returned. 

Clothes would be hung up in the new closet, and shoe racks had been added below. I'd given him half the dresser, the rest of my clothes moving to be hung. It seemed strange when it was finished. His half was suits and dress shirts, while mine was old t-shirts with my nice clothes shoved to one end until I lost the belly. Spare linens were put in the drawer in the frame of the bed, and I had to smile when it was done. The moon windows faced the north end of the house, leaving them out of direct sun. I was excited to spend a night in the new house. Busying myself with remounting pictures and artwork, and trying to stay out of the way of the men moving through with furniture and boxes. When we took a break for lunch, Seto and Gabe went to return the truck, leaving me and my aged neighbor to enjoy lunch quietly on my porch. Midas gave a toothless smile to me. 

“Looks good Miss Charlie!” 

“Thank you Midas, it's a nice change.” 

“Be a good house to raise that pup in. I'm happy for ya!” 

I chuckled and took a bite of my pizza. “I really appreciate the hand, Seto won't let me do much...” I grunted. 

“Of course! You know how we country folk are. Not like I was doin' much of anythin'.” He said, taking a deep drink from his beer and leaning back to take a bite of pizza. I wasn't sure how the man ate, but he could eat a t-bone clean and give the bone to his hound. I'd seen it. 

“It's good to see you happy.” He said as he swallowed. 

“We been neighbors for.... how long?” 

“Five years almost six.” 

“Really? Seems longer.” I chuckled. 

“You're good people Charlie. So's that boy. You remind me of my daughter.” 

I frowned. “I didn't know you had kids Midas.” 

“Oh yea, got a boy older'en you even.” He said with a chuckle. 

“I never see them...” 

“They're busy folk. My son lives in Atlanta. My daughter passed a few years back.” I felt my eyes well up. 

“Oh Midas, I'm sorry.” 

He blinked and looked over. “Don't you be cryin'! It was cancer, nothin' to be done about it.” 

“I'm sorry.” I whimpered, wiping my eyes. “It's the hormones!” I sniffed, causing the man to give out a cackle. 


	35. Chapter 35

  
  


“Ready?” I said with a smile to my lover as I walked in, an envelope in hand. 

“Yes.” 

“Sure?” He rolled his eyes and snatched the envelope out of my fingers. 

“Hey!” He turned away and lifted it out of my reach, looking at the sono with evaluating eyes. There, written in white against the black background was a text. 

“It's a girl!” I giggled, wrapping my arms around his waist and looking at them over his shoulder. 

“You get your clone.” Said the brunet with a smirk as he turned to me. 

“Nah, look here.” I took the pictures and leaned on the counter next to him. 

“See there? Those are your ears.” 

“Poor thing.” He said with a shake of his head but a smile at me. 

“That's your nose though.” 

“It is! May not be a carbon copy, but this one might actually look like me.” I said with an eager grin before erupting into a mocking evil laugh, voice deep and ominous. “Our clones will rule this world!” 

He snorted and rolled his eyes at me, looking at his mug and curling his nose, reaching for a fresh one. 

“I might be able to breathe at the end of this one! She's not nearly as long as Gabe was.” 

“Still time.” He warned, filling his fresh cup with coffee. 

“I know.” I smiled at my growing stomach and rubbed it. “Starting to itch. I forgot this part.” I said, curling my nose as I scratched the skin. 

“Don't.” He scolded, tapping my hand.  “Go put lotion on, you'll make it worse.” I stuck out my tongue and blew a raspberry before offering the photos. 

“These are yours. I have a set.” 

“Thank you.” He took them and headed for the office.

“Where the  _ fuck  _ is my yogurt.” I growled, rooting in the fridge and not finding it. They better not have ate it. I wanted yogurt and pickles. I  _ hated  _ pickles but I  _ needed  _ them. Now. 

“What are you digging for?” Offered the tall brunet as he came through to get coffee. 

“My fucking yogurt. You eat it? Bet you did.” I growled. 

“I didn't touch it.” He said with a snort. 

“Well it's gone! Someone fucking ate it.” He rolled his eyes and moved to take the door from me. One look and he took one of the cups out and plopped it in my hand. “Thank you.” I mumbled, grabbing the jar of pickles and moving to set them on the bar. 

“What are you-” He stopped himself and shook his head. “I don't want to know.” 

“It's pickles.” I said, opening the yogurt and pulling a pickle out and dipping it in the container. 

“That is so gross.” Said the man with a wince. 

“It's delicious! You should try it.” I said around a mouth of dill. 

“That is absolutely disgusting Charlotte.” He said with a face of disgust as he filled his cup. 

“No it's not! Look, just try it.” I took one over and he shied away. 

“Please don't come near me with that.” 

“It's delicious! Try it! Try my pickle!” 

“No!” He was laughing now, giving me a look of clear amusement. 

“You're weird! You and that creature you're growing.” 

“That's half your creature.” I said with a smug bite. He chuckled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to my lips, giving an eye to the last bite in my hand and smirking. 

“You don't even  _ like  _ pickles.” 

“I  _ hate  _ pickles.” I said with a grin. “But they're yummy in my tummy. Look.” I put the pickle down and wiped my hand on my pants to free it from juice. Grabbing his hand I pressed it to my stomach. The baby inside was squirming. “She says 'ohhh pickles!'” He hummed and ran a hand over the belly forming. 

“My sweet spawn, look at what you've resorted your mother too.” He murmured. 

“You're just jealous you can't be this fat and be cute.” I said with a scoff as I ate the last bite of the pickle.

  
  


“Supposed to storm tonight.” Said Gabe, coming downstairs and heading for the table. His hair had grown back out, and it had returned to it's shoulder length state. He'd been pitching that he wanted to dye it, but so far his father and I hadn't caved. 

“That's what I read.” I said, setting down a plate for him. I'd grown, and it felt like I went to bed one night and woke up fatter then ever. I still had three months until my due date and I was feeling every bit of it. I groaned and rubbed my back as I stood straight. 

“What's wrong?” Asked the boy with a frown. 

“Nothin'. Just fat.” I said, pointing at his plate. 

“Don't start on that yet, go grab your father.” I moved to grab another plate and paused as a booming roar of thunder came from the outside. I peeked out. The sun was still shining in places, but I could see dark clouds looming. Summer time in Kansas was always exciting, and the news had been pitching a tornado watch for the last few days, but whether it actually amounted to anything would be something else. 

“Told ya.” Said Gabe with a snort as he came and sat back down. 

“Gonna be a doozy. Your window shut tight?” 

“Yessum.” Drawled the boy. 

“Good. Looks like hail too, Seto, you should move your car in.” 

“I'll do it after dinner.” Another crack filled the sky and I hummed. 

“Maybe do it now.” I stepped out onto the porch and you could feel the changing in the air. It was cool and humid, the wind blowing in seemingly all directions. In the distance I saw the lightening flash a pink hue. Definitely hail. No sooner did the executive shut the garage, did a soft pinging start off the guttering and roof. Small things, no bigger then flakes. They would get bigger though. 

“Kansas seasons at it's finest.” I said to the man as we stepped back inside. 

“Radar looks rough.” Said Gabe, his phone out as he dug in to dinner, not phased by the war mother nature was starting outside. 

“I don't doubt it. We should eat.” I said, sitting down with my plate. “Think there will actually be a tornado?” 

“Don'no. Haven't had one in a while, we're overdue.” 

Most folks that live in tornado ally develop an almost indifference to twisters. The threat was frequent during the end of spring and start of summer, and again when summer faded to fall. It was hard to get excited over them when generally all that became of taking shelter was a farm house four cities over got blown over. More often than not most folks sat out and watched them come. It was the best show nature had to offer. Unfortunately something about the storm outside wasn't sitting right with me. I was on edge, and constantly was checking the lighting outside through the back window. I didn't finish dinner. By the end of it, I was watching the last remaining light turn a sickly shade of yellow green, and the hail was already the size of quarters. A nervous flutter ran through my stomach. 

“Charlie? You okay?” 

“No.” My head cocked and I stood up to move to the kitchen door. The moment I opened it, I heard them. Sirens. The rain was coming down in a hard sheet, the hail scattered throughout. The hair on my arms and neck stood on end. 

“Gabriel...” 

“Yea?” He seemed nervous. Maybe he sensed it too. 

“You need to get to the cellar.” 

“Is it that bad?” 

“I think it's that bad...” I reached behind the door and pulled off a thick jacket and my rain coat. 

“Whoa, where are you going?” Asked Seto a frown in place as he stood. 

“I need to get Midas. He doesn't have a basement.” I said firmly, putting the coat on before pulling the slicker over it, the buttons barely able to cover my large stomach. 

“I'll go-” 

“No,  _ you  _ need to stay here with Gabe.” I said back, putting the hood up on the jacket. 

“Get blankets, as many as you can. Gabe, go get the storm radio out of my office. It's on the bookshelf. Make sure there's batteries and a spare set.” 

“Got it.” The boy moved to do as I asked and I looked to my lover. 

“Flashlights, and anything that can't be bought.” 

“Charlie-” 

“Seto.” He was uncertain. Torn between his worry for me, and worry for his son. 

“We need to move quickly. I'll grab Midas, and I'll be back. Get yourself and Gabe in the cellar.” Slowly, he nodded. 

I grabbed my keys and moved out the door. 

The jeep moved well in the shifting terrain of the flooded dirt road, but more then once I'd had to press a bit harder on the accelerator to get it unstuck. 

“Midas!” I called out over the sirens as I got out, my jacket and slicker protecting me from the worst of the rain and hail. 

“What on earth are you doin' here little lady??” Called the old man in his rocker, a large bottle of Southern Comfort half gone and still going. 

“Midas we gotta get you in!” I called making a summoning motion with my hand. “C'mon!” He shook his head. 

“What do you mean no?! You hear the sirens?? Get your ass in the car!” I said, frown in place. 

“Not this time Charlie. I'm gonna watch this through.” I looked at him. The whiskey, the happiness in his eyes despite the growing threat, Midas was checking out on his terms. “Midas come with me.” I said desperately, tears collecting in my eyes as I tugged on his hand. 

“That's alright now Charlie...” He squeezed my palm with his rough one before letting it go. The old man leaned back and pulled on his front door. “Badger!” A whine left the hound as he looked out from the edge of the doorway. 

“Badger c'mon, Come.” The dog wanted to obey, but I could tell he was scared. He stepped out though.  “Go with Charlie. Watch'er.” The dog just stared at his owner. “Hear me?? You need to watch her, an' that li'l thing she's carryin' around.” The dog looked to me before looking back to Midas. “You get it? Guard Charlie.” The dog whined and licked his face. “That's a good boy. Daddy loves you. Go on now.” Said the old man. 

“Go home now Charlie. Keep that family of yours safe.” I looked around. The wind had picked up but the rain had stopped. That wasn't good. There's absolutely no way this storm was done. I took one last look at Midas, before I grabbed Badger's collar. 

“C'mon.” 

“Go down you dumb dog.” I grunted, giving the animal a light push to the backside and encouraging him down the stairs. 

“Mom!” My son looked relieved, but it quickly melted into a frown. 

“Where's Midas?” 

“He's not coming.” 

“But Mom-” 

I held a hand up as I hit the bottom of the stairs. “I know... but Midas wanted to stay... I couldn't make him come.” 

He looked upset and I sighed, opening my arms and taking his hug. I saw my lover sitting on the floor, a radar pulled up on his laptop. Taking the boy with me, I moved to squat. “Look out, wide load.” I grunted. A guiding hand helped me down and Gabe came down with me. The 11 year old was flush in my side, and the dog was looking for comfort too. 

“Am I just the place to be?” I said with a chuckle, motioning to the dog to lay down. Badger was coon hound, mostly black in color with the exception of his paws and belly which were brown. He was smart though, and his master had given him an order. “Why don't you try and sleep? Hmm?” We might be down here a while.” I said quietly to my son. 

“I don't think I can...” 

“Just try... Here.” I bunched a blanket up and put it in my lap. The boy shifted and rested his head on it, and my hand moved to run through his hair. 

“How you doin'?” I asked my lover, who was studying the screen critically. 

“Fine...” 

“Scared?” Those eyes flicked up and I smiled. “It's okay. First time always is. I almost shit my pants during my first one.” 

“How can you be so nonchalant??” He whispered. 

“Because it's a part of being here... Kansas gets tornadoes sweetie, we're  _ known  _ for it.” 

“You aren't worried?” 

“Of course I am... but there's nothing I can do right now... if a tornado comes through, I can't stop it. Why worry? It's just things. What's important is down here with me. There's a reason I always kept my photo albums down here.” I gave him a smile. “It'll be okay.” 

“What about Midas?” 

“Midas has made his choice... I've done my part.” I scratched the dog's head, and the animal sighed, trying to rest with the boy. 

We sat quiet a few moments before I noticed a small box sitting next to the laptop. “What did you bring?” 

“Nothing, just a few things that couldn't be replaced.” 

“Can I see?” He looked at me and I made a placating wave. “You don't have too, I was just curious.” 

“Nosy.” 

“Nosy.” I gave a grin and he leaned and grabbed the box. It had a dial on the front. “It's your birthday isn't it?” I asked with a snort. 

“Mokuba's actually.” He replied with a smirk, looking back to the laptop. 

“So... July 7 th right?” His head snapped up and I smirked. He didn't say anything and I chuckled as I opened it. “What? You got pictures of all the other skanks you slept with?” 

“Just one when I was 18.” He murmured, popping open a new tab and typing something in. A local news station came on and he slid it back so I could see. A meteorologist was trying to reassure people that everything was okay, but that they all should take cover. 

I looked inside. The first thing I saw was the sono I'd given him a few months back. Sliding it up, I grinned. It was a selfie of Gabe's, the boy had his headphones on and was shamelessly trying to get his father in on it, given his shit eating grin this wasn't the first time. Probably taken during one of their Saturday's together in the Escalade. Flipping it upward, I saw a familiar necklace. 

“Aww, I remember this. You wore it at Battle City.” It was the size and shape of a duel monster card. “I never did see what was in it... why don't you wear it anymore?” I pressed the latch as he answered. 

“The latch is broken, it won't open.” 

I studied it close.  “Just looks jammed. I bet I could fix it. Go get my tool box, it's on the shelf over there.” I said with a point. 

“It's broken Charlie, don't worry about it.” He dismissed. 

“Like we're doing anything?” I raised a brow and he looked at me a long moment before getting up and bringing over a small metal bin with a flip latch on the front. Flipping it open, I took out a pair of needle nose and tilted my head down so I could see the pin along the edge of the door. “Oh. Something in there. Hang on.” I put the pliers back and pulled out a box knife. Using the blade to push the pin back, the door flipped open and I gave a satisfied smile. 

“Aww, it's a little Mokuba. Hims so cute.” I looked down and saw what it was that had jammed the lock. 

Setting the locket aside I picked it up. It was a photo. Not very big, maybe 4 x 4, but it had been folded and crammed into the locket. I pulled it open and blinked. It was us. Well, mostly me. All black hair and ratty sneakers. He and I were facing one another and I had obviously made some sort of joke because I was grinning, and pointing a finger in his direction. His face was still neutral, but a corner of his lip had curled in a smirk. 

“Who's this skank?” I said with a grin. Looking the photo over. “Who took this? Looks like Battle City.” I grinned and brought it closer to study. 

“Security footage, from the blimp.” 

“I'm sure those cameras saw a lot of the two of us.” I said with a giggle. 

“Not when it mattered.” Said the man with a snort, looking at the laptop pointedly. 

“What, so, you went looking for this?” 

“No.” His answer was just  _ tad  _ too quick to be true, and I looked over with a smirk. His cheeks were a soft red and I pointed at him. 

“You  _ did. _ ” 

“Shut up Charlie.” He snatched the photo and I just grinned. 

“I  _ did  _ get to you, didn't I? Sassy li'l ol' me. Got to the ice king himself.” 

“So sue me, I enjoyed our time together.” 

“Nah, there's more to that.” I said in a teasing tone. “You don't keep a photo in a locket for spank bank material. You  _ liked  _ me.” 

“Maybe.” He grunted. 

“Now look at us.” I leaned a hand down and rubbed my stomach before brushing Gabe's hair back, the boy sleeping soundly in my lap. “Teenage me  _ never  _ would have saw this comin'.” 

“No kidding.” 

The next few hours passed slowly, but when the power went out, I looked up to see the lights trying to right themselves, flickering. “Downed power line...” A rattling from the storm door would draw my attention to the hatch that led out to the yard. It was shaking on it's hinges, and I could hear the wind picking up outside. 

“Mom?” Gabe was stirring. 

“It's alright honey, power's on the fritz.” I assured. A hard rattle from the cellar's hatch would have him sitting up.

“It's alright, it's bolted.” A soft roar would fill the basement, and the dog whined, shifting closer to us. 

“You're okay.” I coaxed, petting his smooth head. The sound of glass shattering above would draw my attention upwards, and I felt Gabe jump. This was our first real tornado too, we'd had close calls, and moves to the basement before, but this was the first it had came this close. I couldn't panic though, I needed to stay calm for Gabe, and the baby. 

“You're okay.” I opened my arms and the boy curled in as close as he could, and I wrapped them around him soundly. He was scared. My poor boy. A loud  _ bang _ would come from upstairs and I could hear the wind moving through the house. There was a skid of furniture, and heavy crack as the door to the basement slammed open. I felt my breath leave me as a hard wind blew through the basement. A heavy form draped mine, and Gabe peeked as he felt an arm join mine. 

“Keep your head down, cover your neck.” Murmured the brunet to his son, who obeyed instantly. I let my hand drift to the dog, who was trembling. It felt like forever. What was only a few minutes seemed to last years. As quickly as the wind blew in, it blew out again through the gaps in the storm door. We sat still for a few moments more, until I felt my lover's form move. 

“Stay here.” He said, moving to the stairs up to the house. Five minutes later, he called down. 

“It's over. Come up, but be careful. There's glass everywhere.” I took a deep breath and looked at Gabe with a smile. 

“Made it.” 


	36. Chapter 36

  
  


Several windows were broken, and my side door had been ripped off it's hinges, but the give of a cross breeze through the house would be what probably saved it. The roof was a few shingles lighter, the table had a broken leg and two chairs had been broken from a toss across the room, and our office had seen better days, but as a whole, it wasn't that bad. 

“Seen worse, that's for sure.” I said to my lover as we looked at our sacked office. 

“Yea, I remember what it looked like before the renovations.” I gave him an elbow and felt a soft tap to my leg. Badger the hound was sitting at my feet, looking up at me with big brown eyes, a paw gently brushing my leg. 

“We should go check on Midas.” I said to the brunet, who nodded. 

“C'mon Badger.” 

My heart sank as we pulled up along the road beside what remained of the old man's house. The tornado had been an F3, not the worst the state had seen, but it had taken out several street lights and power lines along the highway it had ran alongside. The one Midas' home had sat next too. Badger got out and gave a deep, braying howl. A thick oak tree had fallen on the front of the house, crushing it, and the rest was leaning heavily to one side. 

“Midas!!” I called out, getting out of the jeep to get a better look. 

“Be careful.” Said Kaiba with a frown as he got out, pulling his phone out to call it in. 

“Midas?” I moved to the side of the house, looking for any kind of sign of life. There was none. There wasn't anything but broken glass and a broken house. 

“Charlie. Stay back.” A firm hand wrapped around my arm and I looked back to see a frown on the blue eyed man's face. 

The house was still leaning and it  _ wasn't  _ safe. I felt my tears gather. A comforting arm wrapped around my shoulders as he talked to the Fire Department. I cried into his chest as it sank in that the old man I'd come to be friends with over the last few years didn't make it.

They never did find Midas. I called the son in Atlanta, but he seemed almost flippant to learn of his father's passing. He offered me the land the house sat on, and I took it, if only because I was uncertain of what else to do. The house couldn't stay. It was too badly damaged and unsafe to even go in and find anything the old man might have owned. So, a month later, an excavator and a few bulldozers tore it down, taking it and the tree that had been imbedded in it. I kept Badger, and true to his nature, he filled his master's last wish. He was by my side most hours of the day. 

At night, he wandered. I wasn't totally sure where he went but he was always back by the next morning. I think he hung out where his old house had once stood. I would call David to fix the damage done to our house. He was more then happy to do the work, and the insurance would be more then happy to pay him for it. In the mean time we cleaned up what we could. Some books would have to be tossed from the water damage, the TV in the living room had to be replaced, one of the chairs had managed to give it a solid smack, and half the LED's were out. But those were things.  _ We  _ were okay and that's what mattered. 

“ _ OW  _ you little shit!” I hissed at my stomach, giving it a nasty scowl. “If you don't like it in there, you can just get the fuck out!” 

“Another contraction?” Asked Gabe with a smirk. 

“Yes.” I groaned, my swollen feet up on the couch. Badger curled up on a bed beside the sofa, his dark eyes turned up to me. This last month had been miserable. I was ready to pop. I'd been told the baby was ready, it was just waiting. My doctor had been very supportive of my endeavor to deliver vaginally, but that meant letting nature take it's course and waiting for baby to tell us when she was ready. The acid reflux had been awful, and the Braxton Hicks contractions had been becoming more and more frequent. My bladder was also the size of a dime bag. 

“I hate this! Never again!” I called to the tall man that emerged from the hall, a smirk on his face as he looked at my state. I didn't have a single pair of pants that could stretch over my tummy, so half the time it was out, my tank tops only managing to stretch to my now protruding belly button. 

“I'm sorry.” He offered. 

“You liar.” I gasped as another one hit. They weren't especially painful, but you stack one on another and it starts to get old. The dog whined and got to his feet. 

“Oh shit.” Gabe stood and I looked up. 

“What?” I followed his stare and saw my lap and the couch below me absolutely soaked. 

“Oh  _ shit _ .” I chuckled. “Fuck yea, eviction time. Gabe help me up.” The boy gave me a hand and helped me to my feet. 

“Babe, get my bag.” I called as I used my son to help me make my way to the door. 

“What?” Bright blue eyes widened as I came into the kitchen to lean on the bar. 

“Yeah, my water just broke, we should go.” 

“Gabe, in our closet there's a pink bag, go get it.” 

“On it.” The boy was grinning, he'd been absolutely buzzing at the thought of a sister. Pitching names at me left and right, even though I'd decided not to settle on one until the day of. 

“ _ OW _ . Fuck.” I groaned, dropping my head to the counter. 

“What do you want me to do.” Asked the blue eyed man, uncertain. 

“Get the car, get it as close to the porch as you can, I'm not waddlin' my ass all the way out there.” Without another word, he did as he was told. 

“Got the bag. What else?” Asked Gabe. 

“Get my purse, and make sure everything's shut off and Badger has food. We'll be a while.” He nodded and darted around the house shutting off lights and electronics. The dog himself whined at my feet. “You can stay, watch the house.” I said with a tired smile to the pooch. The dog seated himself. “That's right. Keep watch.” I let a hand drop and scratched his floppy ears. He gave my hand a lick. 

“Okay, purse, and I put some extra kibble in Badger's bowl.” Reported Gabe. The sound of a honk would have me standing. 

“Okay, let's go. You got the bags?” 

“Got'um.” The boy helped me out the door and into the Escalade before going back to lock the door. I took a deep breath and tried to breathe through the throbbing starting in my lower half. 

“Okay, let's go.” Said Gabe, jumping in back and shutting the door. 

“FUCK THIS IS DUMB.” I yelled, absolutely fed up. They had asked me to wait until I was at partially dilated before I got an epidural. “Give me the drugs! I'm done!” I snapped at the nurse, who only gave me a patient smile. 

“Let's see where you are, okay? You should be just about right.” She ducked under the modesty sheet and came out smiling.  “You're at a 6! Wonderful! I'll call that in, okay?” 

“Please.” I whimpered. “I don't wanna do this anymore. Pull the antichrist out through my stomach like I did the last one.” I whined at the brunet at my side. 

“Just a little longer, they're bringing in the epidural.” He murmured, brushing my hair back from my damp forehead and pressing a kiss to it. 

“You better love me.” I growled, eyes sharp as I looked at him. 

“Even when you're rotten.” He replied. 

Once the pain was gone, I felt like I could breathe, and the time ticked by much quicker. “I think we're just about ready Charlie, count of three, okay? One, two, three-” I pushed, and pushed, and pushed again. 

Then I heard it. A cry, and I sighed as I fell back against the bed, releasing the white knuckle grip I'd had on Seto's hand. He took it in stride, giving me a prideful smile, a genuine smile. He separated to cut the cord connecting the child and I, and I felt my eyes shut. Absolutely exhausted. The baby was cleaned, and her weight documented before I felt her pressed to my chest. I opened my eyes and smiled. There she was. My sweet girl. 

“Hello honey...” I crooned, my hands coming up to brush her red cheek. She had quieted and her eyes were squinting at me. “Look at that hair!” I whispered, smiling. She had a full head. That certainly would explain the acid reflux. 

“We'll let you rest a bit, okay? We'll be back.” Said the doctor with a smile as he pulled off his smock. I just looked at her. She was beautiful. 

“I'll go tell Gabe. I'll be back.” Murmured my lover, pressing a kiss to my hair, before stepping out. I would rest, only coming out of my comfortable doze to give the child her first feeding. She latched perfectly, her tiny hands grabbing my chest. “My my, hungry thing.” Said the nurse sweetly, checking my vitals and letting my legs settle on the bed. 

“She doing okay?” Asked the father as he stepped in, with my son in tow. 

“Just fine! Mommy and baby.” Replied the nurse with a smile. 

“Hey honey.” I said, taking my son's hand. 

“How you doin' Ma?” Asked the pre-teen. 

“I just pooped out a kid, but all things considered, pretty good.” He gave me a grin. 

“Good. That her?” 

“I hope so! They handed me this one, and I'm just goin' with it.” I chuckled, pulling the baby off and resting her on my chest to get a burp. My production was better this pregnancy, but it would take a while before it was optimal. The baby grunted, and I looked at her. “C'mon, you can do better.” I patted her butt and she gave me a quiet 'ah'. Moving her to the other breast, I let her continue. 

“You gonna, just... leave that out.” Said Gabe with a grimace. 

“Yea. You mind?” 

“I don't.” Said the tall brunet with a smirk, taking a seat on one side of the bed. 

“I do.” Grunted the boy. I gave a teasing grin and covered my exposed boob with my robe. 


	37. Chapter 37

  
  


“Shhh, she's resting.” 

“Of course.” I cracked my eyes and instantly noted the baby was gone, but she was sleeping comfortably on the chest of her father, his shirt open for skin to skin contact. I looked over and blinked. 

“Momma...” 

“Hey sweetie.” My mother gave me a warm smile as she came to the other side of the bed, leaning to press a kiss to my cheek. 

“What are you doin' here? You didn't have to come all the way down here...” I said tiredly. 

“Of course we did, we wanted to see you.” Said my father, taking a seat on the bench in the corner with Gabe. They had taken the news of my pregnancy well, and had actually been very supportive and helpful over the last couple of months, sending furniture, or goodies from Amazon in preparation for their new grandchild. Seto had actually taken to calling my father every few weeks to discuss business, and since then their attitude towards one another had almost turned friendly. 

My mother looked to the father and his child, her hands wringing a bit. “May we...” 

“Sure.”  The CEO stood and hushed the child as he stirred her, his voice murmuring quiet nothings as he wrapped her in the swaddle and passed her to my mother. 

“Oh my... look at you.” Cooed my mother, a bright smile on her face as she rocked the babe to settle her once more. 

“Look at that hair. My word.” Said my father, standing to look over her shoulder. 

“I know. That was a bitch to make.” I muttered, rubbing my stomach with a sigh. Looking to my son in the corner, I held my hand out and he got up to take it. 

“What?” 

“Nothin'. Just remembering you when you was that small. Now look at you.” The boy rolled his eyes. 

“Don't be dumb.” 

“I will. Might even cry.” I sniffed. “My baby! Hims so big.” I tugged on his hand and forced him into a bear hug, drawing a groan from him and a chuckle from his father as he buttoned his shirt. 

“What do you think?” I asked quietly that night. Gabe had gone home with my parents, and the newborn was cuddled close on her father's chest. The lights were dim, and I had been resting for most of the day. I was due to be discharged tomorrow. 

“I don't know...” He murmured, looking at the child in his arms. 

“Could name her after you.” 

“God no.” 

He chuckled. “What would you name her? If I wasn't here?” 

I shrugged. “Probably another Saint.” 

“Like what?” I hummed. “There's Joan... Agatha.” His nose wrinkled and I grinned. “Christine... Mary, Matilda... Simon.” I paused. 

“Simon is a boy's name.” 

“No I know, but... What about Simone?” 

“Simone Terrace?” 

“No. She'd have your name.” I looked over. “Unless you don't want to sign the birth certificate...” 

“No I do.” He said, looking to the girl. “Simone Kaiba.... Not bad.” 

“I like it.” I offered. “Do you have a middle name you'd like?” I continued. 

“That's right, you Americans are big on that...” He muttered with an eye roll. 

“I know, such strange folk we are.” I chuckled. 

“Are you named after someone?” 

“Technically I'm named after Daddy... that's a thing my family does though, the girls usually end up with 'Ann' and the boys are named after their fathers.” His brows lifted. 

“Gabe wasn't.” 

“Neither was Tommy. Thomas was Momma's Father.” I gave another shrug. “Supposedly I didn't know Gabe's father... So I just went with what  _ I  _ wanted... so rules are out the window at this point.” He gave a smirk as he looked back to the baby, as if she would be able to tell him. We sat quiet for a few moments before I spoke up. 

“What was your mother's name?” 

“May.” I rolled it around in my head. Simone May. “It's got a nice ring... Easy to yell that way.” 

He chuckled. “It  _ is _ nice...” 

“Would you be okay with that? You don't talk about her much.” He settled against the chair he was in. 

“I don't remember much...” 

“I'm sorry honey, we don't-” 

“No... no it's okay...” He gave me a small smile. “May it is.” 

“I do love what you've done to the house.” Said my mother with a smile. We'd come home the previous day, and night in my own bed had been nice, even if I was up every few hours to nurse. My parents were staying in the nursery on Gabe's old bed. 

“Seto did a lot of it... he and I split the cost.” I replied. The man in question cooking some eggs for breakfast short distance away. 

“That's nice.... but is it a good idea to have the nursery upstairs?” Asked the older woman as she sat down with a cup of coffee beside me, the child at my breast having her breakfast. 

“She'll stay with me for a while, at least until she starts sleeping longer.” I said back. “When she's ready we'll move her upstairs. That'll be her room.” 

“I do like the gray. It's very nice.” She replied with a smile to the child. 

“It is, isn't it? I'm thinking a few splashes of pink, but nothing too crazy.” 

Gabe came stomping down the stairs, dropping his bag by the door and pulling out a folder to hand to his father. “A calculus page, an essay for English, and one Chem worksheet.” Reported the boy. 

“What about history?” 

“Test Friday, so no homework, just study time.” 

“Did you?” Asked the father as he skimmed the sheets over. 

“Yes?” The taller of the two raised a brow. 

“I'll do it tonight.” Relented the boy. 

“I'll quiz you tomorrow.” The boy rolled his eyes but took the papers back. “Yes Daddy.” 

“Only your mother can call me that.” Said Kaiba, turning to pull the egg from the pan. 

“Oh, ew.” I grinned at my lover. 

“Was that a joke?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good job! Bonus points for child trauma.” The blue eyed man rumbled in amusement and brought over a egg, ham, and cheese sandwich on a toasted english muffin. 

“Eat that.” 

“Yes Daddy.” He smirked and pressed a kiss to my lips before moving to make one for his son. 

“I'm afraid the next few days won't be very exciting Momma, Gabe's gonna be at school, and I'm just resting... Seto's probably working.” 

“Actually, I took some time off.” Said the brunet, cracking another egg into the skillet. My brows flew up. 

“Did you really?” 

“Kaiba Corp offers all employees eight weeks after a baby is born, for the mother and father.” 

“Yea but I got this, you don't have too...” 

“Mokuba insisted, and I suppose a break wouldn't be so bad.” 

“He locked you out, didn't he?” 

“Yes.” 

I chuckled. “I knew I liked him for a reason.” 

Momma and Daddy would go home, and Simone would adjust to a schedule easier then I thought. I was so tired though. All the time. I suspected Postpartum depression, and made a note to talk to my doctor at the next appointment. It was getting hard though. Waking up in the night to feed her. I was starting to hate it. Hate  _ her _ . Gabe was never this needy was he? I felt like I wasn't getting any sleep, even though that's almost all I did. 

“Mother  _ fuck _ .” I growled as I sat up, Simone's familiar cry coming through the speakers of the audio visual monitor we had in her room. 

“She hungry?” Muttered Seto, rubbing his face. 

“Isn't she always?” I moved to stand when I felt a hand grab my arm. 

“Hey.” 

“What?” 

“I'll get it.” I felt uncertain. I had left her in his care during the day so I could nap, but late night feedings were usually mine. 

“You start making boob juice?” 

“No, but yours is in the fridge. Go back to bed, I'll get it.” He moved to climb out of bed and I sat back, still unsure. I heard him shuffle around in the kitchen before the stairs groaned as he walked up them. I watched through the monitor. The image wasn't super sharp in black and white, but it could see well enough in the dark.  _ “ _

_ Hush now hime.”  _ He did that with her. A soothing croon of his native tongue always settled her, no matter what her issue was. She loved it too, more often then not she'd coo right back, her hands coming to his face while she tried to smile, not quite sure how yet. She had my cheeks, and chin, but his ears, and her hands had his long fingers, even at this size. 

_ “Are you hungry joji? Hmm?”  _ He lifted her out of the crib and cradled her to his bare chest.  _ “No you can't have it.”  _ He teased as she grabbed at the bottle he offered her. She suckled greedily, and he just paced with her, watching her. I was slowly settling back down. 

He was doing okay... not too much though, she'll get sick. He was on it though. He draped a rag over his shoulder and continued to pace as he patted her backside, drawing out any gas from her tummy. She settled against his shoulder and I saw her face curl in a yawn. 

_ “ _ _ You tired? Hmm?”  _ He set her down on the changing table and checked her diaper, talking to her quietly the whole time. 

_ “I know, such a hard life you live... I wish I could spend half the time you do in your mom's chest.”  _ I snorted. He's getting pretty good at those jokes. Must be a Dad thing. He pulled the dirty diaper off and pitched it, replacing it with a fresh one before buttoning her onesie back in place. 

_ “Still hungry hime?”  _ The child just whimpered and he wrapped her back up and gave her her pacifier, pacing a bit more with her before she dozed off and he settled her back in her crib. Putting the bottle back in the kitchen, he crawled into bed a moment later. Instead of facing the monitor, as I had the last month, I snuggled into his side. 

“Thank you.” 

“She looks good! Nice weight, and she looks so happy, yes.” Cooed the doctor to my daughter as the child grinned back. She'd figured out the trick with smiling last week and had done nothing but that since. She loved to smile at people. 

“It's her new favorite thing.” I replied with a chuckle, moving her to the carseat. 

“How about you mommy? Production good? How's your mood?” 

“My production's great. I make plenty for her and some to spare.” 

“Wonderful!” The woman smiled, waiting for an answer to her other question. 

“I'm having a bit of trouble with my mood.” I muttered, clipping the baby in. “All I want to do is sleep, and when I wake up to care for her... I...” I sighed, and tried to force myself to be honest. 

“I'll think I hate her... I don't though! I mean, it doesn't linger long, and...” I stumbled over the words, unsure of how to explain the feelings. 

“It's okay.” She assured. “It's normal.” 

“Is it? I never had it with my son...” 

“Each pregnancy is different. Just like the child it makes. Here.” She scribbled on her pad and offered me a sheet. 

“Take this. I'd recommend it in the morning with breakfast.” 

“What is it?” 

“Just an antidepressant. The hormones are going wonky in your brain.” She gave me a patient smile. “It'll pass, but this will make it easier.” I nodded and took the slip, pressing it into my pocket so I could drop it off on the way home. 

“Any other questions?” 

“Well I...” A hint of a blush colored my cheeks. “I was wondering if I was clear too... y'know...” 

“Intercourse?” She grinned. 

“Yes.” She laughed. 

“Yes! You're clear. I would recommend birth control though. You will be incredibly fertile after.” I nodded. I remembered that. 

“Have you taken the pill before?” 

“After my first, and I had an implant later. I'd like to do that again.” 

“That can be arranged. Next week? Make an appointment with the receptionist.” Said the doctor with a smile as she scooped up my file. 

“Thank you.” 

“You're very welcome. Bye honey.” She cooed at the baby who cooed back and waved her arms. 

“How is my hime? Hmm?” Said the tall brunet as he scooped up the baby and drawing a shriek of happiness from the girl. 

“Just great. Doctor said she looked good.” I said as I moved to sit on the couch. 

“And you Okasan?” He murmured as he sat down beside me with her. 

“I'm alright... She gave me stuff to help with the depression.” 

“Depression?” 

“It's postpartum. It's normal. I didn't really have it with Gabe, I wasn't prepared.” I yawned. “It's the reason I've been sleeping so much... this will help.” I reached into my pocket and shook a bottle of pills. 

“That's good...” He looked at me slyly. “And the other thing?” 

“I get another implant next week.” I said with a smirk. 


	38. Chapter 38

“Badger.” I said with a giggle as the dog laid on the floor next to the swing. He was always close to the child. His big brown eyes watchful. I'd been trying to stop him from licking her, but every once in a while, he would sneak in a soft kiss across the forehead, or on her hand. She was sleeping peacefully in the swing, and the dog had tried another kiss, and had given me the saddest look when I got on to him. 

“I know, that's your baby. But she's sleepin'.” I whispered, reaching down to pet the dog and drawing his tail into a steady thump-thump-thump as it wagged against the floor. 

“Hey Mom.” Said Gabe as he came in, his father right behind. The sound of the door would draw a cry from the small being in the swing, her eyes popping open and her pacifier dropping. 

“Oh no, you woke the creature.” I said to my son, who grinned and went to bend down to the swing. 

“I'm sorry missy May! Here, let me get that.” He plucked the binkie from her blankets and pressed it back to her lips, which she took with a grunt before settling back down and dozing back off. 

“How was your day?” Asked my lover as he pressed a kiss to my hair. He'd gone back to work, and had actually spent the last few weeks working at either the new warehouse or production factory. Supervising the build and making sure everything was in place as workers were hired. 

“Same as yesterday, but that's okay.” I gave him a smile. I was better. I wasn't sleeping 18 hours a day, I was smiling more, and I hadn't had nearly as much trouble getting up at night, although he had been more then willing to take most of the night calls so that I could get some solid sleep. It was nice to have help. 

“I was wondering if you would be free to help me go shopping... I could go by myself, but between her and the bags...” 

“Sure.” He answered dismissively. 

“Gabe, you want to go?” I offered the boy who was still squat by the swing looking at his sister sleep. 

“Hm? Yea, sure. There's something I wanted to pick up from Walmart anyway.” 

The last several weeks, the boy had made and kept his 4.0 standing at school, and as a result his father had rewarded him with an allowance, should the grades stay and we received no attitude about chores. I liked the idea, and the response had been good. He wanted things, and now he could get them if he wanted, or save up if it wasn't enough. So far he'd been saving up for a new camera. I'd given him my old one that still worked, and he liked it, it just wasn't the quality he wanted. I enjoyed watching him floating around the house with it. The smile on his face had been the same as mine when I had used it. 

“You want to go now?” Asked Seto. 

“Here in a bit, I'll feed her and we'll go.” 

He nodded. “I'll be in the office.” 

“Kay.” 

“Don't buy diapers here, I'll go to Costco. Buy them in bulk.” I grinned at the baby strapped to my chest. “My little poop machine.” The papoose wasn't my favorite thing, but Seto had insisted on at least trying it. The one he'd purchased wasn't bad though. A wrap that kept her close to my chest, where she absolutely loved to be. At first I'd been petrified of her falling out of it, but it was made to keep her in place, and after using it at home, and falling in love with the hands free nature of it, I conceded that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. He'd been known to have a few good ones. 

The baby cooed at me and gave me a smile. “Yes! You just love it, don't you? Mommy's little pooper.” 

The blue eyed brunet rolled his eyes, his lips curled in the corner in amusement. “Milk?” 

“In the back.” I pointed towards the far wall and he pushed the cart that way. 

“Where did Gabe run off too?” I asked, looking around. 

“I don't know, we'll find him eventually.” Said Kaiba, almost dismissively. 

“It's so much harder when they have legs that work.” I said with a chuckle. 

“And a will.” I flashed a grin.  “We could always get a leash for him, they make those.” 

“I'm sure he'll love it.” 

“Without a doubt.” I leaned into the cooler and pulled out a few gallons of milk. “Yogurt...” I reached into the cooler and grabbed a pack. We went down the list that way, until we were done. 

“Alright, I'll go find Gabe.” Said the tall man, pulling out his phone. 

“I'll stay put.” He brushed my lips with his before heading down the isle. I bounced the child on my belly a bit as she stirred. Probably hungry. “I know honey, we'll be done soon.” Blue eyes looked up at me and I cooed at her. Her color was already starting to tint, making me think she wouldn't retain the blue coloring of her father's iris'. She whined at me and I smiled. 

“I know! So bossy. In the car, I promise.” Her hands grabbed at my shirt and I chuckled. “So close, but so far.” 

“Charlie?” I turned at the sound of my name and saw Ray. A frown turned my lips down, but his stare wasn't on my face, it was at the child on my front. 

“Raymond...” I saw the anger curl on his face. 

“So... new kid huh?” I didn't answer, instead I just put a hand over the baby's back. “So... what, you'll have a kid, just not with me.” He took a step towards me, and I took one back. 

“Please leave.” 

“No, I want to know. I have a _right_ to know. Who's kid is that?” 

“None of your business. Go away.” I went to move around him, wanting to grab my cart and go. 

“Is it that guy? The one I saw you with? Who is he?” 

“Nobody, fuck off.” He sidestepped and blocked my way, and unwilling to get any closer, I stayed my distance. 

“So, what? Highschool sweetheart?” 

I didn't answer. Fuck the cart. I turned and went to leave when I felt a hand grab my arm. Simone cried against my chest and I yanked on my arm. 

“Let me go.” 

“I want to know Charlie! What's so special about this guy you'll have kids with him, but not with me?” 

“Hey!” I looked back and saw Gabe, a large canvas in one hand and his father right behind, a frown on his face. 

“Fuck off Ray.” Gabe tossed the canvas in the basket and shoved the man away. Ray had a head on him, but Gabriel's temper was lit, with a fire to match mine. “What's the matter with you? Huh? You think it's okay to mess with a mom? Why don't you fuck with her kid, huh?” Hard shoves moved Ray back, until he was flush with the other side of the isle. 

“Back off Gabe, this isn't about you.” Growled Ray with a glare, blocking the last shove with one of his own. 

“You made it about me in court, why not now?” 

“Gabe.” His father's stern voice would draw the boy back instantly. 

“You okay?” The pre-teen asked me, worried. 

“I'm alright.” I gave him a smile and looked to his father, who's glare could freeze hell the way he was looking at Ray. 

“What about you big guy? Huh? Gonna just let your kid fight your battles?” Taunted Ray. 

“No... Gabe, take your mother to the front. I'll be there shortly.” 

I frowned. “Seto-” 

“C'mon mom.” Said Gabriel, taking my arm and grabbing the cart. The moment the boy and I were out of sight Kaiba sprang, his larger form looming over Ray's. A large hand wrapped around the man's adam's apple, and squeezed. 

“You are _not_ to come within spitting distance of that woman and  _ my _ children... do you understand?” The CEO's voice was low, and angry. “They're mine... and so is she.” Ray's face was turning a shade of red, his hands trying to pry the blue eyed man's hand off his neck. 

“ _ Listen _ you swine.” Ray stilled. 

“If I see you again, you'll be eating through a straw. _If_ you're still breathing. Am I clear?” The quiet ferocity in the brunet's voice had Ray's eyes wide, and he wiggled a nod. 

“Good.” Kaiba released Ray and shoved him away, meeting any odd stares from other patrons as he went to meet with us at the front. 

“It's beautiful Gabriel.” I said with a bright smile to the boy, who blushed and looked at his feet. 

The canvas he'd picked up at the store was a photo he'd taken of Simone and I during one of our late night feedings. I was in the rocking chair by the window, the moon shining in and casting us in a heavy silhouette, the rest of the room in shadows of blue and gray. The only light being on our faces as she nursed. I'd promptly put it up in the girl's room over her crib. 

“Yea?” 

“It's wonderful. Thank you.” I wrapped an arm around him and pressed a kiss to his hair. “I think you've got a knack for this stuff. I never took anything like that.” 

“It's high contrast. It's not like a regular photo.” He answered. 

“See? I never played with that, maybe it's something you should explore.” I offered as we stepped out and headed downstairs for something to eat. 

Simone was sleeping peacefully in her swing, with Badger by her side dozing. Her father was missing through. I put some water on to boil for noodles and asked Gabe to hang out while I went looking. He wasn't in the office, or the bedroom, or in the garage, but his car was still there. The ride home had been quiet, and I knew something had been on his mind. I started along the paths in the back yard, still lush in the warm fall. We had yet to have any kind of cold snap, even though it was nearing November, making the days mild and enjoyable. 

“Seto?” I called softly. He wasn't by the pond, but I had a feeling I knew where he might be. I found him in the small nook under the willow. His eyes trained on the dial in the center. “Hey sweetness...” I sat next to him and he didn't answer, still deep in thought. I let him think and rested my head on his shoulder. One of those large hands ran up my leg to find mine, which was squeezed tight. “What's on your mind?” I murmured. 

“Ray.” I could tell by his neutral tone he was angry. He didn't lose his temper often, favoring to bottle it and let it out in small doses through use of the icy facade. I think he did in the store though, the moment he met us, he was cold, and collected. Something had happened between Ray and the brunet, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the details. 

“What about him?” 

“Why didn't you have kids with him?” 

“I didn't love him.” He looked at me, and I could tell he wasn't buying my answer. “I say that now, I didn't know that then...” I sighed. “I thought I did... I really did, but now, with you, I know that I didn't... There was always something in my gut, y'know? Something that told me the time wasn't right. In reality I think I just didn't want his kid.” 

“But you want mine.” 

“Yes.” 

“Why.” 

“Because you're a father?” He didn't seem sure about what I meant. “When... When this started with Gabe, you came here, and stepped up.” I met those bright eyes, trying to explain. “You moved here, moved your life for Gabe, to be a part of his... Ray just... jumped in. He tried, at first... but when Gabe pushed back, or did something he didn't like, he never handled it. He came running to me, telling me to fix my kid like there was something wrong with him. But he's perfect, and you accepted him that way... like a father should. You never tried to change him, or tell him to be different.” I sighed and looked out to the clearing. “So when the question about Simone came up... I knew it wasn't planned, and I wasn't sure what it would mean, but... As scared as I was, you still stepped up, and told me you'd be there.” I felt him relax beside me, and his hand released mine to wrap around my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his middle and embraced him. 

“You're a great father Seto.” 

He sighed and leaned into the exchange, I think he was happy to hear it. 


	39. Chapter 39

  
  


“Can you not? I'm eating.” Said Gabe with a curl of his nose. 

“You're eating in front of her! She should eat in front of you.” I said with a grin. 

“But she's eating tit.  _ Your  _ tit.” The boy winced as his father swatted the back of his head in passing to put his plate in the sink. 

“Don't be crude.” 

“She is though!” Said the boy, rubbing the spot that had been swatted. 

“It's a beautiful thing.” I cooed down at the baby at my breast.  “It's good for her! Makes her grow so so big.” 

“Yea, but you don't have to see your mom's tit.” Kaiba gave the boy a look and Gabe covered the back of his head. 

“I get it, I'm just voicing my displeasure. I'll get over it.” He said to his father as the taller man passed back by with his coffee. 

I smirked. “That's fair. I'll try and not to be too bad about it, okay? Bottles at the table.” 

Gabe gave me a relieved smile. “Thanks.” 

“Shhh my joji.” Hushed Kaiba as he shifted her blankets around her. 

It was late, almost 1 in the morning, but he had a few things to finish before heading to bed, and Simone would need a feeding soon anyway. Turning the lights out in the office, he encouraged her to sleep in the bouncer beside the desk. His attention turned up as he heard the boards creak on the floor above. Dismissing it as Gabe getting up to use the bathroom, he turned back to his computer, scanning the documents he would eventually have to print and sign. He found it hard, all he wanted to do was watch his girl sleep. She wasn't overly exciting, he saw her every day, but contentment on her resting face made him happy. A creak from the stairway would cause him to look up once more, blue eyes narrowing in suspicion. Lifting the sleeping babe up and letting her resettle against his chest, he stood, stepping silently out into the hall. Gabe was poking through in the dark, side stepping toys, and the dog, and the dog's toys, when he hit the kitchen, the CEO spotted his clothes. He was dressed. 

“And where are you going?” The boy jumped, and whirled around, his shoes in hand. 

“Uhhh, nowhere? Just... getting a drink.” 

“You're mother's a bad liar too.” 

Gabe winced in the light from the nightlight in the kitchen. “I didn't think you'd be up... I hadn't heard her in a while...” 

“That's clear...” The father stepped in and took the shoes from the boy. 

“So where were you going?” 

“I... there was a...” The boy tried for a lie, but couldn't seem to find one his father would believe. 

“There was a party...” 

“At 1 am.” 

“Mom said I could go?” Tried the boy in a last ditch effort.

“Oh okay, here, let's go wake her up and ask.” Kaiba grabbed the boy's arm and Gabe yanked it back instantly. 

“Oh no no no no. Don't wake her up.” The boy's tone betraying fear at the thought of disturbing his mother. 

“Oh so you're  _ lying _ .” Said the brunet, giving an expectant look to the boy. 

Gabe swallowed thickly. “Yes sir.” 

“That's what I thought. Upstairs. Give me your phone.” The preteen winced, but very clearly busted, he handed over the device. 

“I need that for an alarm.” 

“I'll wake you up, don't worry.” Said the man as he pocketed the phone and rubbed the baby's back to settle her back into sleep. 

Early one morning, I felt a soft kiss to my neck, and warm hands wandering under my shirt. Taking a deep breath through my nose, I cracked my lids to see my lover pressing warm kisses up my navel. 

“Hey...” I murmured. 

“Shhh, I just put her down.” He rumbled against my flesh. I sighed, and felt my blood warm at the thought of being with him again. We hadn't touched each other since before the baby was born, and although I'd been clear for weeks, we'd both been exhausted, and our bed had been exclusively for sleeping. 

“Better make this quick then.” I muttered, tugging on my pajamas while he shifted his shorts down. I pressed my lips to his and we groaned into each other's mouths as he sank in. 

“Fuck, you feel amazing.” His front was pressed absolutely flush with mine, as close as he could be. Hot open mouth kisses littered my neck as my hands buried in his hair, eyes shut as I lost myself in the sensations of him within me. His hips gave short, rocking pumps, his breath warm in my ear as he quickened his pace. His climax was growing, I could tell he was close. 

“Shit.” He hissed, lifting on his arms and diving himself in and groaning, his muscles twitching as he peaked. A deep sigh left him as he sank back down to my front. 

“M'sorry.” He muttered. I gave him a smile as I brushed his hair with my fingers. 

“It's alright... It's been a hot minute.” 

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to my chest, moving up to my lips.  “Give me thirty we'll try again.” 

I gave him a grin, but before I could respond, a familiar cry came from the monitor on my nightstand. “Rain check.” I said, shifting to move out from under him. 

He groaned and moved over, running his hair back from his forehead. “You know I read somewhere that babies do that to stop their parents from having another.” He muttered. 

“Is it working?” 

He snorted and I got up, tugging on my pj's and t-shirt, going up to feed the child upstairs. 

  
  


“Charlie!” I smiled at the sight of my cousin and her husband climbing out of their rental car. 

“Hey Ren.” I embraced her warmly before looking to her husband. “Hey honey, good to see you.” I wrapped Mokuba in a hug before sharing a smile with him. 

“Ya'll hungry? Been a long flight I'm sure." 

“Starving.” Said the woman with a smile. 

“Come in, let's see what we can do to fix that.” The couple had called last week, asking if it would be alright to visit. Mokuba wanted to see the new distributing center, and both wanted to meet the baby. 

“Seto!” I called as I stepped back in. A moment later, the man in question stepped out of the office, his baby girl in his arms, a grin on her face as she grabbed at his hair and ears. 

“Would you stop?” He teased her, his large hand coming up to tickle her belly, drawing a deep laugh from the child as she squirmed. 

At six months, she was holding her head up, sitting up and even squirming across the floor. She was also starting to recognize people. She knew mommy and daddy, and Gabe, even Badger, whom she tormented relentlessly by tugging on his ears and tail, but he was ever patient, and if she ever got to handsy, he would just woof and reposition so what ever it was she had grabbed was out of reach. She was still nursing, but I usually reserved it for bed time, giving her a bottle during the day, and capping it with snacks or purees. Her eyes were still shifting, and would until she was about two, but there was a bright green shine to them now, like my father's and mine. Her hair was growing, and the color had lightened since she was born, leaving it a deep chestnut. 

“Oh my! She's adorable!” Said Ren with a grin. We'd sent them pictures, of course, but I think Ren was working on a bit of baby fever. 

“Here.” Grunted the blue eyed man as he plopped the baby into my cousin's arms. Instantly Simone was staring at her, her face a neutral mask. Wonder where  _ that  _ came from. 

“Hi honey.” Cooed the woman. “I'm Ren. Yes! I'm your... cousin?” She looked to me with a confused look. “Let's go with aunt, best keep it simple.” I said with a snort. 

Simone wiggled on the floor, her arms working in an army crawl to get from one side of the room to another. “She'll be crawling before you know it.” Said Ren with a smile. 

“I know. That's why we put the gates up, I feel like I'll put her to bed one night and the next she'll figure it out.” I said with a chuckle. The boys had gone out, Seto taking his son and his brother to see the new warehouse, leaving Ren and I behind. I didn't mind. I hadn't had much quality time with the girl in a while. 

“I can't believe it's almost been two years since the wedding...” She said quietly. 

“Doesn't feel that way does it? To be fair there's a lot going on.” I said with a chuckle, leaning against the back of the couch and crossing my legs. 

The girl sighed and I cocked my head at her. “What's up Ren?” 

“Oh nothing.” She smiled as Simone used her pants to climb into an upright position, smiling at her. 

“C'mon, you know I don't buy that, what's wrong?” 

She sighed again, and lifted Simone into her lap. “We've been trying... you know?” Her smile faded as she looked at me with a hint of disappointment. “Just seems like nothing is working. Then we find out you two had Simone just by  _ accident  _ and...” Her face lit up in horror. “I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like-” 

I shook my head and waved her off. “It's alright. I get it. It can be frustrating I'm sure.” 

“I'm just not sure what to do...” She gave another smile to my daughter but the child seem to sense it wasn't genuine, reaching up and grabbing her cheeks. 

“Have you gone to a specialist?” 

“They won't officially help until a year of attempts, but we haven't used any kind of protection since we were married...” 

“What about those ovulation sticks?” 

She frowned. “What?” 

“Those sticks, I see commercials for them all the time, they look like pregnancy sticks but they tell you when you're ovulating.” She shook her head. 

“You might. You usually ovulate about a week or a week and a half before your period. Maybe ya'll ain't doing it at the right time.” Slowly her smile returned. 

“Maybe I'll give that a try. Can't hurt right?” 

“You can always have that one.” 

The sound of the door shutting would cause the baby to look up and squeal excitedly at her father and brother, her arms coming up eagerly. “Sup missy May?!” Whooped Gabe as he scooped the child up and bent over, causing the child to giggle as she hung upside down. I grinned. 

“Is that funny?” The baby just giggled more as Gabe brought her back up. 

“You miss me?” Asked Seto as he came in and sat down beside me on the couch. 

“Where you gone?” He snorted and Gabe groaned. 

“Someone needs a diaper.” 

“Is it you?” The boy gave an exaggerated eye roll before offering his sister back to me. 

“You're hilarious Mom.” 

“I know, I'm a gift. Actually, you're sister's a gift.” I plopped the baby in her father's lap. “Merry Christmas.” 


	40. Chapter 40

  
  


We were almost into summer, with the spring weather slowly heating up, I'd decided to add a bit to my garden. I'd left Simone inside with Ren, who couldn't seem to get enough of her. I enjoyed the break, it was nice. Seto and Mokuba had been in the office avidly talking over plans for the new plant, and so far the visit seemed to be going well. We'd moved Simone into our room for a few days so the pair could have the nursery to stay in. I was laying out dirt against the back fence when the younger Kaiba brother found me. 

“Hey.” I said with a smile. 

“Hey... almost got lost back here.” He replied with a chuckle. 

“It can be a maze, it's my pride and joy though.” I said with a chuckle, scraping the rake over the top soil to even it out. 

“What about the kids?” 

I gave an exaggerated eye roll. “One is a clone of your brother and the other one likes to mean mug when she doesn't get her way... also from your brother.” He flashed a grin and I had to chuckle. “This is mine though. Seto might have a fortune 500, but  _ I've  _ got a garden. We all have our hobbies.” 

The black haired man chuckled and poked around in the wheelbarrow that held my supplies for the day. “What are you planting?” 

“I don't know, iris'? Not sure. David, the guy who did the expansion loaded me up with some cool plants and I'm not sure what I want to put in yet. Not a lot of sun back here.” I said, leaning on the rake and studying the space. 

“You could do some herbs... they don't like a lot of sun.” Said Mokuba, plucking out a few packets of seeds. 

I thought on it. “That's true... haven't played with those yet. What do I have?” I looked back to the barrow and he offered a few packets. 

“Rosemary, thyme... looks like basil.” He said picking through the many seed packets. 

“I can dig it. Alright, I'll try it. Talked me into it.” I gave a smile as I leaned the rake up against the fence and dug around for the apron at the bottom of the cart. “So what brings you out here to talk to li'l ol' me?” I asked, pulling my hair back into a pony tail. 

“I wasn't...” My brows lifted and my lips curled into a smirk. 

He chuckled. “Can't get much passed you, huh?” 

“Nah, I got all sorts of practice... what's up?” I tucked the seeds into my apron and moved to kneel on the soft soil closest to the fence. 

“I... I don't know.” He muttered, moving to lean against the pickets in thought. 

“Must have had something on your mind.” I offered, poking holes in the soft earth before reaching into my apron and pulling out the first packet of seeds. 

“I guess I just... like how you did it.” 

My brows lifted and I looked up. 

“When Serenity first told me about Gabe I was a little skeptical. I wasn't sure what you wanted... money or...” 

My brows pinned. “I didn't want your brother's money.” 

“Well that's what she said too, but...” I nodded in understanding. “So when Seto questioned me about it and told me he wanted to come meet him, I was worried.” 

I just nodded, unwilling to interrupt. 

“And even when Simone was born, I was worried. I didn't want to but... I doubted you.” I tried not to take that personally, he was Seto's brother, and it was only fair he wanted what was best for him. “But now... Seeing him here, with Gabe and  _ you  _ and the new baby. I don't.” 

I looked up as I tugged out another packet of seeds. He was looking at me in the same way his brother did, that calculating, thinking, stare. “Seto is  _ happy _ . Happiest I've seen him in a long time.” 

“Ew.” I curled my nose and he chuckled. 

“I mean it Charlie... I don't know what you did.” 

“I made pretty babies.” I offered with a grin as I put the seeds in the ground. 

“If only it were that easy.” 

“Right?” I chuckled. “I can't tell you the one thing I did... the magical offering that finally got under your brother's skin but... I always liked him. Even when I didn't want too.” I brushed my hands off. “Even when he was an asshole.” 

“Was?” 

“Is.” We shared a grin. 

“I don't know, I guess I've always called him out on it. He needs somebody like that I think, otherwise he gets carried away.” He followed as I put away the wheelbarrow in the shed. 

“He used to ask about you...” My brows flew up as I paused putting away the rest of the seeds. 

“Me?” 

“He knew Serenity knew you, but nothing else... I think Ren played dumb so he wouldn't find out about Gabe.” I pulled the apron off and hung it on a peg. 

“To be fair, she didn't know much... after I moved away to college, I didn't talk to many folks.” I had a feeling the younger man was playing at something. I wasn't sure what exactly, but something was on his mind. 

“Mokuba...” I looked at him fully. “What's this really about?” 

He took a deep breath and stewed a second before speaking. “Just... Don't hurt him Charlie.” 

I gave a smile. “I won't... I promise.” He gave me a reluctant smile and stepped out of the doorway to the shed. “Besides, I waited over ten years, that ass is  _ mine  _ by rights. Dibs bitch, I worked hard for that.” This time that smile was wide, and genuine as we made our way back up to the house. 

I gave a wide yawn as Simone nursed quietly at my breast. It was almost my bed time, I was tired. My lover was seated comfortably at my side, looking a little worn himself. Mokuba and Serenity had left this morning, and since then it had been nothing but one thing after another. Between dropping them off at the airport, dropping Gabe off for school, Simone's check up, and something had came up in the hiring process for the new plant, so the brunet had been busy with that a good portion of the day. 

“I'm tired.” I muttered, pulling my nipple from the sleeping baby's mouth, only to have her chomp down and open her eyes in an attempt to stay latched. “Ow! Don't bite me, that's rude.” I hissed. She whimpered and let out a whine as I pulled her off anyway. 

“Don't fuss at me, goodness.” I pulled out my other breast and let her continue, putting the sore one away. 

“I saw some teeth coming in.” Said her father in a tired tone, rubbing his face a bit. 

“I know, trust me. We're in for some rough days until they pop.” I replied. 

“Was Gabe really bad?” 

I shook my head and snorted. “But god makes the first one easy. It's to trick you into having another. It's a trap.” 

He chuckled before letting us lapse into silence, eyes on the mindless sitcom playing on the TV. Finally, the child dropped off, and I was able to sneak a pacifier in her mouth and bring her up to bed. 

When I came down, I flopped on the couch and dropped my head in his lap. His large hand came down to brush my hair. I let my eyes drift closed at his touch. It was nice. Quietly, he spoke. “You want to get married?” 

“Sure, whatever.” I muttered around a yawn. 

“Whatever...” My eyes snapped open at the chilly tone to see a frown on his lips. 

“What?” 

“Nothing, it's whatever.” I sat up on an arm and looked at him. 

“What, where you serious?” 

“I don't joke Charlie.” 

“Yea but...” 

His eyes stayed focused on the TV. 

“Ask me again.” 

“That's not how it works.” 

“The fuck it doesn't.” I sat up and crawled in his lap, grabbing his chin and meeting that bright stare head on. 

“Ask me again.” 

“Will you... marry me?” I felt my heart squeeze, and a stone drop in my stomach. 

“Yes.” I replied. Instantly my lips were seized and I melted into his kiss.


	41. Chapter 41

“Heyyyy, this is for you.” I said as he stepped in a few months later, handing him a thick brown envelope with a clasp on the back. 

“What's this?” He asked, taking it and moving to the dining room table. 

“Adoption papers.” I replied, running some water over a few dirty dishes before putting them in the washer. 

“Adoption papers...” He bent back the prongs and pulled out the sheets stacked inside. 

“It's for Gabe.” I dried my hands on a rag.  “So he can have your last name, share it with us.” He didn't say anything at first and I went over, a bit nervous. “You'd have full rights, legally, completely his father. Nobody could depute it. Not in court, even me. I have to sign it. So like... if we separated, you'd have custody... Not that I'd take it but- Like if something happened, my parents are guardian and-” A finger pressed over my lips and I quieted my nervous chatter. He flipped to the very back and his eyes ran over the bottom where the line was for his and I's signature. Pulling a pen from his shirt pocket, he signed it and offered it. 

“Okay.” His lips curled in a smirk and I took the papers with a relieved smile. 

“I'm uncomfortable.” I sing songed to the man beside me quietly. The jewelry store was quiet, and we'd traveled four hours away to Kansas City because none of the local ones were 'Good enough'. I hiked Simone higher on my hip. 

“I could have left you.” Said my lover with a teasing smirk. 

“You'd come back with some monster of a thing.” 

“You  _ do _ know me.” He stood up from his leaning position to study the jewelry case.  “So what do you want?” 

“A silver band.” He snorted and I rolled my eyes. The child in my arms squirmed, letting out a whine. 

“You want down?” 

“Ah.” I put her to the floor and wobbly knees caught before she stood firm. I offered my fingers for her to hold and she took them. 

“Let me get you something.” He pushed, leaning to give me a soft kiss. 

“We're here, aren't we? I just don't want some rock, I want something different.” 

“So what do you want?” 

“I don't know...” 

“True woman nature.” He teased. 

“We have a wide selection of diamonds in chocolate or rose.” Offered the man behind the counter. I curled my nose a bit, and felt my child tug on my hand. I let her lead, and used the opportunity to browse the selection. I heard the salesmen pull my lover into a conversation of 'When's the big day' and all the other pleasantries that came with engagement ring shopping. 

“Ah!” Said my child, stopping so suddenly I almost knocked her over. 

“What is it?” 

“Ah!” She pointed to one of the cases and I lifted her. 

“You wanna see?” She hummed and settled on my chest, eyes on the case. It wasn't a diamond case. In fact most of these weren't even a quarter of the price, but they were colorful. Emeralds, rubies, some topaz. My eye was caught by the selection of sapphires. 

“Mi!” The child pointed and I could see she agreed with me. 

“You like those? Hmm?” I pressed a kiss to her head. 

She was getting close to words, but hadn't quite made it yet, instead she had her own little language that I'd come to understand. Looking over the case, I saw one. The metal was a smooth gun metal gray, two rows of small blue gems came out from the back and crossed near the front, where it joined a square princess cut gem. 

“Did you find something?” Murmured a voice in my ear. I looked back and smiled at my lover. 

“Your daughter did.” I looked to the man behind the counter. 

“I want that one.” I said, gesturing to the ring. 

“Very nice, yes.” He bent to pull the ring out. 

“These aren't generally used for engagement though...” 

“So?” 

His eyes flicked up and I raised my brow. “There won't be another like it.” He answered, offering it to me. I held it up and found I liked it even better in person. The metal was cool, and heavy, smooth on the inside. 

“What'cha think boo?” I asked, holding it so Seto and the girl could see. 

“You'll be the one wearing it.” Replied the brunet. 

“I know, but you're buying.” 

“Chuuu.” Said the girl, reaching for it. 

“I'm sold.” I offered the ring back to the man. 

“Let's have you try it on, and see what kind of adjustments need to be made.” Said the older man with a kind smile. I offered my hand and it slid on easily. 

“Maybe tighten just a bit.. but it fits well.” I smiled at it. It was pretty, and the blue reminded me of the man I was getting it for. 

“I have a spacer to help, you can have it adjusted anywhere, or I can send it to you when we're done.” Offered the salesman. 

“Spacer, please.” Said the CEO, taking my hand and looking the ring over. “We'll have it adjusted at home.” A soft kiss to my fingers would cause my eyes to roll and his lips would curl up in a smirk before he looked to his daughter. 

“You picked well, hime. To me?” The girl grinned and sat up, arms out. 

“Dadddie.” My jaw dropped while the father's smile turned prideful. 

“Not fair.” I whined. “I only sacrificed blood, sweat and tears for you, but it's fine, daddy's great.” 

Seto chuckled and kissed the girl's cheek, causing a giggle. “You got the last one, dibs.” I smiled. Happy he could have it. 

A loud cry I wouldn't need the monitor for dragged open my tired eyes. Simone. She'd been crying almost nonstop for the last week. She wouldn't sleep, she wouldn't settle, up every few hours if she did. I felt close to crying myself. When she'd started sleeping mostly through the night I thought I'd had it in the clear. That was not the case. If Simone didn't want to do something, she wouldn't. Shaking her head in a savage no. Sometimes I'd have to hold her, just hold her. If I set her down, she'd cry, if I left her, she'd cry. She knew a few words, but nothing that could help in telling me what was bothering her. 

“Simone please.” I begged her, laying on the spare bed in the nursery with her, desperately trying to encourage her to sleep. She just cried, and I sat up running my hands back over my face. “What do you want?” I whimpered. “What's wrong? What can I do? How can I fix it?” Tears were spilling to my cheeks. I'd had enough. She didn't answer, but the whimpering died a little, catching her breath for the next round. I could hear Gabe's stereo two doors down. He'd been sympathetic at first, but as the crying drew on, I could tell it was hard on him. A creak from the hallway would have me turned to look. 

“Seto... I'm sorry we woke you...” I said, sniffing and wiping my nose, getting rid of the evidence of my little melt down. 

“What's wrong?” He asked, coming in. 

“With her? I don't know. She just won't stop crying...” I wiped my face and felt him sit beside me. 

“With you.” He murmured, clearing one cheek. 

“I don't know that either...” I winced as the child took a deep breath and wailed. 

“Come on.” He tugged me back into the bed. 

“But-” 

“She's fine. Leave her there.” He laid down, and gestured for me to do the same. I looked back to where the child was crying at the head. 

“She's fine. Come here.” With little choice but to follow his order, I snuggled into his chest. 

“What's wrong?” He whispered, lips close to my ear. 

“Her? I feel like she's broken... or  _ I'm  _ broken... I can't help.” 

“It's not your fault.” 

“I know but...” 

“Shhhh.” The crying was slowly dying, turning into babble as she spotted our visitor. 

“You want here?” He said to her, and she nodded. Strong hands lifted her so she was between us, tucked tight on the full sized mattress. She let out a big yawn, and my hand went to brush her hair back. A fever. She was either sick or growing, and nobody had caught anything recently. Slowly, the child dropped off, and I looked to my fiancé and smiled. 

“Miracle worker.” 

“You only get one.” 

“Well shit.” 


	42. Chapter 42

Since Seto and I  _ both  _ weren't good at making friends, we elected to one big party at Maggie's. Frank had an open tab for our group, Joey, Mai, and Ren and Mokuba would join us, with a day between it, and the actual wedding. My parents had been more then happy to watch Simone and keep an eye on Gabe, even though the boy did pretty well on his own. The party was small, but that didn't stop me from dragging my soon-to-be husband into a good time. 

My day after my was spent in a hung over coma, but Mai, Serenity, and my mother were hard at work on the back yard. The weather was just starting to get chilly, but hadn't fully snapped out of summer with mild days in the 60's and 70's. Nights were cold, dropping down to low 40's. Against my mother's wishes, we'd settled on a small affair. He didn't want other executive's elbowing themselves to get in to what was supposed to be our day, and I didn't want family I didn't even know attending for the same reason. I invited my mother and father, my cousins and their parents, but my grandparents were passed, and Seto and Mokuba were alone. 

I did invite Yugi and his group, but most had declined, with the exception of the King of Games himself. Seating was a simple two rows of chairs, with a path in the center that led to the clearing under the willow tree. The sun dial had been moved, and a trellis had been added. My lions had been moved to retire next to the fountain, and in their place three shining dragons, their mouths wide, but not ferocious, they almost looked happy. Their wings were spread in various widths, their tails curled up and around their feet. “Looks great guys.” I said with a smile as I sipped a Gatorade. 

“The flowers show up first thing in the morning.” Chirped my mother with a happy smile. 

“What did you order?” 

“Well roses of course. What else?” I let her rattle on about how beautiful they'd be, and this and that. 

“Have you picked up your dress?” 

“Yea, it's in the closet.” 

“What, where he can see it??” She asked, tone alarmed. 

“It's in a bag.” 

“Well we can't just leave it-” 

“Momma it's fine.” I chuckled. 

  
The alarm the next day had me awake, and I thought ready to face the day, but instead Seto and I laid in bed content not to move. 

“You nervous?” I asked quietly. 

“You going to tell me no?” 

“No...” 

“Then no.” I gave him a smile and leaned up to kiss his lips when the door swung open. 

It was Mai, followed closely by Joey. “Save it you two, that's what the honey moon's for.” Said the woman with a grin. 

“Alright, I'm getting up.” I muttered, rolling over and getting up with a stretch. Yoga pants hung low on my hips, and my t-shirt sagged. “I need coffee and Simone will need fed.” I muttered around a yawn as my lover did the same. 

“Gabe has Simone, and I have this. C'mon, we gotta get you into your dress.” Said Mai

“Already?” I whined. 

“Dress, then hair and face.” Said Mai sternly. 

“C'mon rich boy.” Encouraged Joey. 

“You going to help me into my dress mutt?” 

“It would be my pleasure.” Said the blond man with a grin. 

“Bring me some food!” I called as they stepped out.

My dress was strapless, the ivory silk wrapped from the bust to the hips, with a corset back. There was a folded flower at the top left of the skirt, where the ivory folded up revealing a sheer white fabric with lace around the hem. The rest of the skirt folded up to accommodate, accenting my curved figure. I loved the dress, even though it was a bit plain for my mother's taste. After the stink Daddy had raised about the last wedding, I had politely informed them they wouldn't need to help with this one. 

Seto had taken care of majority of it, but the dress had been my duty, along with a dress for Simone. Her dress was a matching color, with the top a smooth satin, but the bottom a mass of tulle with a blue belt and a blue flower for her hair. I'd had her try it on, and since then she'd been begging to be back in it. I squeezed into my dress and sat down to let Mai work on my hair. A mirror had been purchased so the closet could be used as a dressing room, and I sat watching her twist and turn my thick locks into an updo. 

“It just keeps coming.” She said with a bit of a whine. I gave her a grin. Bright blonde streaks had been added the week prior, giving depth and context to the mass of dark hair. She pinned them back with clips with small gems on the end, and bobby pins. So many bobby pins. She sighed in defeat. 

“Are you sold on the updo?” 

“ _ You  _ wanted the updo.” I teased. 

“I did.” She relented. “Now I'm not sure there's enough pins for it. How about a half-do?” 

“You do what you do.” She gave a grin and started again, this time pinning back the top half of my hair with the glistening pins and leaving my bangs to be straightened. She'd just finished them when there was a knock. 

“Mom?” 

“You can come in honey.” I said to Gabe, hearing him come in and shut the door behind him. 

“I have the creature! Fed and ready to be dressed.” Said my son as he came in, his sister standing on his feet as he held her arms up. 

“Thanks honey.” I turned and stood, arms coming out for my daughter. “Come see me my baby.” Simone giggled and broke away from her brother to come to me. 

“Pretty!” Giggled the girl. 

“Isn't she? Alright little miss, let's get your jammies off.” Said Mai with a grin, pulling the girl's dress down from it's hanger. 

“Me pretty??!” 

“Yes!” Said the blonde woman who held out hands to help with the girl's PJ's. I looked up and saw Gabe staring. 

“What?” 

“You look... Amazing. Really.” I gave him a smile. 

“Thank you honey.” I brushed his hair back from his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Now, why don't you run upstairs and go get dressed? I'm sure you're father's waiting.” 

“'Kay.” He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed.  “I'll see you later.” He pressed a kiss to my cheek and headed out.

Mai had left to help with a few last minute decorations, Simone was in my mother's care, and I was waiting patiently for my time, but I was absolutely starving. I'd begged for food, but so far nobody had came through. A quiet knock on the door would bring me to it, but I paused before I opened it. 

“Who is it?” 

“It's me...” I felt my heart race. 

“Seto you can't be here.” I scolded. 

“I have food...” He teased. 

“Do you really? Because if this is a trap I might hurt you.” The knob turned and I ducked behind the door. A plate with a sandwich on it poked through the crack. 

“You're my favorite.” I purred, snatching up half. 

“How are you doing?” 

“I'm alright.” I said through bites. “Poured into this dress, gussied up to the 9's. I'm waiting on Mai to help me put my shoes on.” 

“Why can't you do it?” 

“I can't bend over.” I said with a giggle, getting a chuckle from the other side of the door. 

“Hey! Get away from there.” 

“Busted. Here.” The plate waved a bit and I took it. 

“Thanks babe.” I said around a mouthful of sandwich before the door clicked closed. 

“You can't see her until she's walking down the isle.” Scolded my mother. 

“He was bringing me food!” I called through the door. “Because he  _ actually  _ loves me!”


	43. Chapter 43

Hindsight had me wishing I hadn't eaten anything. I had butterflies the size of bats in my stomach. I hadn't nearly been this nervous with Ray. Excited, sure, but not nervous. 

“I think I need a shot.” I said to my father as he came to collect me. 

“Well I might be able to help with that...” Said the man with a hidden smile as he tucked into his tux to pull out a small flask. 

“Savin' the day Daddy.” I said with a grin as I took a deep drink from the whiskey inside. 

“Mint.” He offered after. 

“I thank you.” I sucked on the mint as we waited out of sight for the music to start. “I'ma die.” I whimpered. 

My father chuckled. “You'll be alright Charlotte.” I squeezed his arm as the music started, and he tugged me forward. 

Simone was walking beside Gabe, chucking flowers out of a basket. Unfortunately, she would run out about half way, and spent the rest of the way shaking the basket uselessly, complaining to her brother. “Ah! More.” Gabe grinned. 

“It's okay c'mon. Mommy's coming.” She looked back and gave me a wide smile before he swooped down and picked her up, offering a box to his father. 

“The rings Daddy-o.” Standing to the side, my children and husband to be waited as my father and I walked down the isle. I didn't want a veil this time, leaving me in full view as we started down the make shift path between the chairs. Bright blue eyes took in my shape, and as controlled as he was, I saw appreciation written all over his face. I felt beautiful, and it was clear he shared that sentiment. He was dressed in a tux. Our son had a deep blue suit with a white shirt and matching tie, his long hair brushed and pulled back, a smile on his lips as he held his sister. 

“Mommy...” Said the girl with a bright smile. 

“Isn't she pretty?” Murmured Gabe to her, drawing a deep nod. My father released me to Seto, and I pressed a kiss to my children before they sat in the front, my daughter content in her brother's lap. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen we gather here today...” 

Another long-winded priest. Was this the same one from Mokuba and Serenity's wedding? I feel like it was. I nearly jumped when he suddenly looked at me. 

“Do  _ you _ Charlotte Ann Terrace take this man, Seto Kaiba to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and heath, through wealth and through famine, for-” 

“Yes. Please.” I interrupted, drawing a smirk from the man beside me. “Oh come on! I've been waiting  _ years _ .” I looked at the brunet and grinned. 

“Seto Kaiba do you wanna be stuck with me? For like, ever? No take backsies. So think hard.” He gave me one of those rare, genuine smiles I absolutely adored. 

“I do.” 

“Score!” 

“It is my honor as minister to now pronounce you-” 

I didn't wait. I wrapped my arms around my new husband and pressed a kiss to his lips. Finally mine. 

“Mommy! Dwagon!” Said Simone with a point. What had started as playful ribbing from the King of Games, and prodding from Joey had made the blue eyed man dust off his deck, and as a result my pasture was filled with the massive form of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, on Yugi's side was a magnetic monster, Valkyrion the magnet warrior. It's attack strength was higher, but the blue eyed man didn't seem the least bit worried. 

“This is so cool.” Said Gabe with a grin from his spot beside me on the deck. 

“Your dad's no chump, trust me.” I said with a smirk. “Beat the snot out of Joey in Battle City.” 

“Hey.” Grunted the blond man as he sat down on the end. 

“It's true though.” I said. 

“Well yea, ten years ago.” The blue eyes shattered, but returned a moment later with a trap called 'Time machine' allowing Seto to bring it back, and with a polymerization card, fuse it with two more from his hand. 

“That's a big dragon...” I said, breath taken at the sheer size. Three heads came from it's huge body, and with a mighty roar, it blasted the magnet warrior to bits, dropping Yugi's lifepoints down to zero. 

“Holy snap he beat him.” I commented, letting my daughter go. The girl ran out into the field, and stood in front of the large beast without an ounce of fear. 

“Simone...” Said her father, uncertain, his hand on his duel disk ready to shut off the image. 

“Daddy, dwagon!” Said the girl, her bright green eyes wide in wonder at the sight of it up close. The hologram shimmered and let out another roar, but she just giggled and clapped her tiny hands together. 

“Pretty dwagon.” The image faded and her father bent, his arms out in summoning. The girl giggled once more and ran to him. 

“You like that?” He asked her. 

“So big! Go 'RAWR'” 

“Does it?” 

“Mhmm.” Said the girl with a bouncing nod. 

“Wait...” The taller man looked at his duel disk, then to Yugi, who was smiling. 

“Consider it a Wedding Gift, Kaiba.” He seemed uncertain before I called out. 

“Babe! We gotta go if we want to get across the State Line before nightfall.” 

“I'm coming...” He looked at the dual disk before looking to his daughter, who gave him a bright smile. 

“Dwagon.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last actual chapter, with an epilogue to follow. Totes smut, it's the honeymoon. Enjoy.

  
  


We were heading to Boulder, Colorado. My parents had a cabin there, and I absolutely loved it. I hadn't gone in years, so when they'd offered it, I'd taken the opportunity. It was about 12 hours and some change, so I made myself comfortable in the front seat of the Escalade. 

“You'll like the mountains, they're beautiful... we'll have to stop once we start getting higher up, the car will need to adjust to the thinner air.” I said after we passed another tiny town in the middle of nowhere. 

“Where is this place?” 

“About an hour outside of Denver, speaking of, I want to stop there.” 

“For what?” 

“Things.” His brow rose.

“Okay, so a few years ago Colorado legalized...” 

“Legalized what?” 

I giggled. “Weed.” 

“Charlie...” He rolled his eyes. “What?? I would like to get high in the mountains please.” 

“Is this a requirement?” 

“Yes.” I said firmly. “I won't do it around you if it bothers you.” 

“Doesn't that crap stink?” 

“It can- wait.” I looked over and dropped my sunglasses. “Have you never smoked before?” 

“Of course not.” 

“But...  _ really _ ? Oh now we have too.” 

The cabin was actually a lake house, and it was clear my parents had called and asked for it to be cleaned and stocked, because the beds were covered in fresh linen and the fridge was full to bursting. There was a fire pit outside, along with a path to a small lake, owned by the homes around it. The nearest neighbor was a half a mile and through a deep ridge of trees. 

“Hey Momma, we made it.” I said as I moved my suit case to the master. “Thanks for having someone come out, the place looks great.” 

_ “ _ _ No problem dear. And your timing couldn't be more perfect. Simone, come here, say goodnight to Mommy.”  _ My daughter's tired, but sweet voice came over the phone. 

_ “Night Mommy...”  _

“Night night baby, you be good for Grandpa and Grandma.” 

_ “Kay... Daddy?”  _

“He's here.” I offered the phone to the brunet who took it. “Simone.” I clarified as I lifted my suit case on the bed and unzipped it. 

“Yes hime?” I popped the top on the case and raised a brow at a bag that was neatly folded on top. A large hand ran over my hips and I felt his warmth as he pulled my back flush with his front. 

“Yes, you have to go to bed. You're tired.” I sank into his chest and let his hand wander. Soft lips pressed to my neck. “You should go put that on.” He whispered, drawing my lips up in a smirk. 

“I should huh?” 

“Mhmm.” I took the bag and turned, pressing a kiss to his lips before moving to the attached bathroom. 

A garden tub sat tucked to one corner, and two sinks sat in front of a wide mirror. Stripping out of the clothes we'd driven here in, I opened the bag. Some sheer number. A light blue mesh, soft as butter. The top went on like a robe, with a slit for my arms to slide through, dropping down to mid thigh, with a pair of matching panties and a belt that wrapped around the waist to keep it closed. It almost look Greek or Roman in style, the way it draped. I stared at my stomach. It had healed nicely after I'd had Simone, but there were still jagged marks that almost looked like cuts across my abdomen. I didn't care for them, but it was like Seto didn't see them. My ears perked as I heard the CEO's voice grow firm. 

“Oyasumi na purinsesu...  _ Good night  _ princess.” I smirked a bit and pulled my hair from the clip it had been in, shaking it free. 

I watched him hang up with a sigh and a shake of his head before moving to unpack my suit case. As if sensing my stare, he turned, and instantly I saw that light in his eyes. I remembered it from when we were teens, groping one another on counters and in supply closets. It was lust. Pure and simple. 

“You pick this out?” I asked with a smirk. 

“I did.” He replied with one of his own, coming forward to trail a finger down the silky fabric and brush a nipple. “You like it?” He purred as he moved around, those lips finding my neck once more. 

“I think the important question here is  _ do you _ ?” 

“Of course I do. Look at you.” A deep hum left him as his large hands ran greedily over my form. “Go lay down.” A swat landed on my backside and I bit my lip, blood already warming. 

I shoved my suitcase to the other side of the bed and let it drop on top of his still sitting on the floor. Turning over, I looked at him with that same lust. Following his hands as they unbuttoned his shirt. “Hang on.” He smirked as he reached into his pants and pulled out his phone. 

“What? Babe no.” I tilted my face and covered it with the back of my hand. 

“Oh yes.” He took the shot and tossed the electronic somewhere on the bed. “I want to remember this... the sight of you. A god in my bed.” He rumbled, leaning to drape my form with his, hot kisses landing over my skin. 

“You know how to talk, don't you?” I teased as I peeked out from under my hand. A chuckle left his chest. 

“If I remember right, I had you begging... trying to remember my name with this voice.” I let out a deep sigh as he nipped my ear lobe. 

“You're still dressed.” I mumbled, tugging on his open shirt still around his shoulders. 

“I'll get there.” He replied, in clearly no hurry. Long fingers pressed the button in the center of the belt, releasing it and letting the fabric pool on either side. 

He moved down, by passing hard nipples to start a trail of kisses from my sternum down. Each rib, my belly button. I bit my lip as he traced one of the many scars littering my stomach, but he just continued, his hands roving over my thighs and parting them to lay between them. But he didn't stop where I expected him too, instead his ghostly kisses littered my inner thighs. I took a deep breath, my head felt like it was swimming. 

“You're shaking.” He murmured against the flesh of my inner knee. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ I'm turned on, babe.” I replied, my hands coming up to brush my hair back away from my hot face. 

He smirked, crawling back up to meet my lips. “Are you?” 

“Yes!” I sighed, arching into the heavy hand running down my front as he settled alongside. 

“What has you turned on?” 

“Don't tease me.” I cracked heavy lids to look at his smug face. 

“Who's teasing?” Fingers ghosted over pointed nipples and gently plucked one. I felt my body humming at the touch. It felt like fire. 

“ _ You. _ Seto Kaiba.” I said, grabbing his hand and moving it to my heat, pulling the barest of moans as he squeezed. 

“I think you're just impatient.” 

“That too.” I sighed, sucking in a hard breath as the hand slipped under the panties. 

“You  _ are  _ turned on, aren't you?” He murmured with a chuckle, his finger sliding in with ease lubricated by my arousal. I cried out as those fingers brushed over the bump over my entrance, and he let out a low rumble of approval. “I love watching you squirm, the face you make when I do something you like...” He whispered, his head pressed to mine, pushing me closer and closer to that ultimate climax, the kind that makes your body shudder for minutes after, the kind you feel building in your toes before racing up and shocking your spine before settling in your core. I wanted it. I felt it nearing. 

My hands gripped his shirt and I bucked my hips into his hand. “You close?” 

“Yes!” I cried, feeling the chill that ran right before climax. Like the tide sweeping out for a wave. 

“What's my name?” 

“Seto!” I groaned, my head flying back and my grip on his shirt turning white knuckle. My body lurched as I claimed my release, my breath stilling as a wash of pure bliss ran through my form. As the shudders passed, I filled my burning lungs with air and nearly melted to the bed. I heard that smug chuckle as he sat up, removing his shirt completely and moving his pants down his hips. I hummed in happiness, almost high from the buzz of release. I squirmed out of the soaked panties and caught him as he tried to lay his form over mine. 

“Nope. My turn.” I said, pressing him back flat and starting my own trail down his firm stomach. Lips parted over his hard flesh before I opened my mouth and took him inside. The barest hint of a groan left him and I felt a heavy hand move to my hair. Deep bobs were accented with solid strokes of my hand around his base. A hard hiss left him and he suddenly pulled back, his face tight as he grit his teeth, clearly fighting orgasm. 

“Come here.” He murmured, tugging my body up his own so I lay flush. Our lips met as he tried to push back release. When he was ready, he pulled my legs to either side. I lined up and he pressed in. I couldn't stop the moan from my lips. His grip was tight, holding me still. Another moment passed before he let me go and I sat back, my hips moving in a deep, slow rock. As he struck stars though, I couldn't stop myself for going for another peak. Strong thighs moved me in his lap, his large hands pulling down harder and harder each thrust, while his hips jumped to meet mine. Teeth locked tight, hazy blue eyes met mine before moving down my form to where we were joined. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” His hands tightened, and I was just along for the ride, my own peak swelling with his. I wanted to see. A sharp intake of breath and he threw his head back and let out a gasp, colored with a moan, and he snapped. His body coiled and his hips jumped, his hands holding me down firmly as his length twitched, a deep groan leaving his chest. I felt my core tighten and start a string of squeezing contractions over his flesh, bringing my own shudder. Melting to his front, we laid there, waiting for our hearts to slow. 


	45. Epilogue

“Gabriel Thomas Kaiba.” I felt my heart explode at the sight of my son, walking across the stage in a black gown with a Valedictorian rope over his shoulders. At 16, he was a head smaller then the others, but he'd worked just as hard as they had, and still had some growing to do. Suddenly, my daughter was lifted from her seat and I had to smile at the sight of her father. 

“Did I miss it?” 

“Just in time actually.” He sat down in her seat and dropped the five year old in his lap. Pressed for a speech, my son stepped up to the microphone. 

“This has been... an amazing journey.” He said into the microphone, facing his class. “When I started at this school, I was nervous, and afraid of what kind of environment I would be facing. A 12 year old freshmen. I shouldn't have been though. Since the beginning, I have found friends here, teachers that encouraged me, and for that, from the bottom of my heart I thank you...” 

There was a mild applause and he waited for it to dim. “There is a special thank you I'd like to give to my parents...” I gave him a smile when he looked to where we sat in the audience. “Mom, you've always had my back, always wanted the best for me, and you've always helped me get it, no matter the price or the sacrifice that had to be made because of it. You've also always encouraged me to be myself, to ask questions, and to always have a sense of humor, because without it life is just boring.” 

I gave him a bright grin. 

“To my father... While you came late, since your arrival you've done nothing but encourage our family to be the absolute best that we can be. I strive every day to make you proud in what I am doing, and I will continue to do that. I know Mom and I walk with our heads higher, and our backs straighter with you around.” 

“Awww.” I touched my chest and looked to my husband. “That's so sweet.” 

“Don't do it Charlie.” Said the man with a smirk and a side eye my way. 

“Do what?” I slipped a hand into my purse to show an air horn, the nozzle a bright red. 

“Don't-” I pressed a finger on it and a ringing blast came from the end, my voice screaming out. 

“We love you Gabriel!” 

“My mother.” Said the boy on stage with my grin. “Congratulations class of 2018, we made it!” He took off his cap, showing a stock of bright, neon green hair, and throwing it up with the others in a sea of tassels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was my fic, 'Charlie' I hope you liked it, it did well on FF.net. Formatting for this site is already much easier to handle, and I think I'll continue to post more of my fics here. 
> 
> Please tell me what you thought! I do like feedback, and I like knowing when people enjoy my work. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is encouraged, I can always be better. 
> 
> Thanks for reading,   
> Barnbandit


End file.
